J'ai vu
by Angel Soya
Summary: Interpol recherche le fils du légendaire assassin Odin Lowe... UA. Chap 11. Petit weekend bien mérité, et opération récupérer son portable.
1. Chapter 1

_**J'ai vu…**_

Note : C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Sinon les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi, mais y avait-il besoin de préciser ?

**Chapitre un**

Duo entendit le téléphone sonné. Bon, il s'arrêterait bien à un moment ou à un autre, pas la peine d'émerger de son lit. Il avait raison, les sonneries cessèrent bientôt, mais reprirent au bout d'une ou deux minutes. Il s'apprêtait à balancer quelque chose sur le téléphone, qui pourtant n'était pas à portée de tir, quand une voix féminine l'interrompit :

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

Duo revint alors totalement à la réalité en se rendant compte que la propriétaire de la voix était dans son lit. Non, pas possible ! Il savait qu'il n'était pas très sérieux, mais pas au point d'oublier avec qui il passait ses nuits. Si ?

Il se leva et alla dans son salon décrocher le téléphone en grognant, histoire de gagner du temps avant de se retrouver face à sa compagne d'une nuit. Et, qui sait, peut-être que la mémoire lui reviendrait ?

- Duo Maxwell.

- Salut Duo c'est Zechs ! Dis-moi t'as pas la voix de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup dormi !

- Bah justement est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ?

- Essaie toujours !

- Est-ce qu'on a passé la soirée ensemble hier ?

- Oui même que t'as terminé complètement bourré !

- Merci je sais j'ai un de ces crânes ! Plus jamais de cuite !

- C'est pas déjà ce que t'as dit la dernière fois ?

- C'est possible mais là n'est pas la question. Est-ce que tu sais avec qui je suis rentré ?

- Ouais avec Caroline.

- Oh merci Zechs toi t'es un pote ! Au fait pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

- Pour te demander de venir au bureau le plus tôt possible.

- Quoi on n'est pas en week-end ?

- …

- …

- On est jeudi Duo !

- Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

- ça te dit de bouffer du Barton ?

Un sourire digne du Shinigami dans ses grands jours étira les lèvres de Duo.

* * *

- ZEEEEEEEEEEEECHS ! 

Le signal. La tempête nattée venait d'arriver dans les locaux new-yorkais d'interpole. Zechs leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui Duo ?

- Zechs, dis-moi, t'étais pas au courant par hasard que la fille ne s'appelait pas Caroline ? Tu m'aurais pas dit une connerie exprès pour que je m'en prenne plein la tronche ?

- Voyons Duo tu sais bien que non…

Un ange passe.

- VENGEANCE ! cria un natté survolté prêt à foncer sur son collègue.

- Voyons Duo tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas seuls…

Le regard de Duo se posa enfin autour de lui, et là seulement il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en salle de réunion avec une quinzaine d'autres personnes. L'américain jeta un magnifique sourire digne des pubs de dentifrice à l'assemblée, sous les regards amusés des habitués et ahuris de personnes qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui.

Et, comme une fleur, il s'assit.

- Alors, il était question de Trowa Barton non ?

Le commandant Noventa, un homme profondément bon se leva et déclara à des personnes que Duo ne connaissait pas :

- Je vous présente Duo Maxwell, surnommé le Shinigami et dont la réputation n'est plus à faire, un des meilleurs agents de terrain de tout le service. Duo, je vous présente Wufei Chang, un éminent collègue qui s'occupe de la partie asiatique.

Un jeune homme, chinois, peut-être un peu plus âgé que Duo, environ vingt-cinq ans, se leva et adressa un signe de tête à Duo et commença :

- Bien, puisque nous sommes enfin au complet, nous pouvons commencer. Mais avant toutes choses vous devez m'éclaircir certains points au sujet de Barton. Je sais uniquement qu'il est officieusement le véritable chef de New York. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre sur lui.

Il se rassit et ce fut au tour de Zechs de se lever et de prendre la parole :

- Et bien il vous faut avant toutes choses savoir que Trowa Barton n'a que dix-neuf ans environ et que cela fait deux ans qu'il dirige la ville d'une main de maître, il faut l'avouer. Il a pris la place de l'ancien chef Dekim Barton, mais nous ignorons s'ils ont un lien de parenté. Des rumeurs circulent disant que Trowa serait le fils de Dekim mais rien n'est jamais venu le confirmer. Trowa Barton l'aurait assassiné, et comme il s'est retrouvé en possession de ses comptes, ses hommes l'ont suivi, ils suivent ceux qui les payent.

Contrairement à son prédécesseur, Barton a une vie totalement légale. Il loue un appartement, fait des études par correspondance et reçoit tous les mois un mandat de France pour vivre. On n'a jamais rien réussi à prouver contre lui, tout ce dont on aurait pu l'accuser a été constaté lors d'opérations illégales. A cause du secret bancaire on ne peut pas non plus prouver que ses mandats sont faux et l'argent illégalement acquis.

- Si je comprends bien, interrompit le Chinois, il est officiellement blanc comme neige.

- Exact. Nous savons cependant qu'il exerce un contrôle financier serré sur la plupart des magasins de la ville, seules quelques boutiques de luxe des plus beaux quartiers font exception. Il est aussi à la tête du plus grand réseau de distribution de drogue qui n'ait jamais existé. Mais nous sommes maintenant absolument certains qu'il ordonne à ses revendeurs de ne fournir que des majeurs.

- En somme c'est un criminel avec une éthique ?

- On peut voir les choses comme ça. Mais ça n'empêche pas ses concurrents de fournir les mineurs, ce qui représente tout de même une perte assez importante pour lui. Ah et dans le même registre, son réseau de prostitution n'emploie que des majeurs qui sont au moins un minimum consentant. C'est-à-dire qu'ils sont acculés et ne peuvent pas faire autre chose mais qu'ils ne sont pas battus ni forcés de se prostituer s'ils préfèrent mourir de faim ou au mieux terminer sous les ponts.

Sinon il n'ordonne jamais la mort de quelqu'un sans en avoir de bonnes raisons, mais il reste très respecté et obéi par ses hommes et il semble qu'il soit capable de tuer de sang-froid, mais tout ce que je vous ai dévoilé est incertain et personne ne semble vraiment le connaître.

- On a de la chance alors. Cet homme semble avoir un minimum d'honneur et il sera peut-être plus facile de lui faire entendre raison.

- Excusez-moi M. Chang, interrompit Duo, mais peut-on savoir ce qui motive votre venue ici exactement ?

Zechs se rassit et l'asiatique se leva. Duo ne put que remarquer que celui-ci était mince, avec un corps probablement musclé et des yeux… onyx brillants. Tout à fait à son goût.

- Messieurs, tout le monde a entendu parlé de cette légende qu'était le tueur à gage Odin Lowe.

A ces mots, un écran apparut derrière le Chinois et la photo du tueur à gage qui avait rendu fou les services secrets de toute la planète se dessina sur l'écran. Il était typé européen, les cheveux châtains foncés, et un regard… En un instant l'Américain oublia tout des onyx de ce Chang. Il avait les yeux rivés au regard cobalt et glacé du tueur ; il avait déjà vu des photos, mais aucune où il était aussi beau. Plusieurs secondes plus tard il manqua de s'étouffer, en toute discrétion : il avait oublié de respirer.

- La réputation de cet homme n'est plus à faire et il serait vain de retracer sa carrière. Je rappellerai juste que personne n'a jamais réussi à le capturer. Mais comme vous le savez tous, son corps a été retrouvé torturé il y a de cela cinq ans, à peine trois semaines après la mort dans des circonstances semblables d'un autre tueur à gage : Steven Johnson. Nous avons soupçonné alors un certain professeur J, qui avait recouru aux services des deux hommes, d'être à l'origine de leur massacre. Mais jusqu'alors les raisons en étaient demeurées inconnues. Aujourd'hui, nous avons de nouveaux éléments grâce à un agent en infiltration aux côtés de J, bien que la mort de Lowe reste mystérieuse.

Le Chinois prit une grande inspiration.

- Le professeur J est l'homme en possession des huit bombes nucléaires dérobées il y a environ sept ans. Mais il n'a jamais pu en avoir les codes de déclenchement. Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé d'y remédier il y a cinq ans et qu'il ait engagé Johnson pour voler les codes, et que celui-ci ait échoué. J est un homme qui ne supporte pas l'échec et pour éviter de se faire tuer, Johnson aurait demandé à son ami Odin Lowe d'aller chercher les codes.

Malheureusement il n'a pas été assez rapide pour son ami qui, comme vous le savez, a été torturé et tué. Mais Lowe avait quand même obtenu les codes, et bien pire.

Peu de gens sont au courant, mais dans les satellites du monde entier est inséré un tout petit boîtier, qui permet d'en prendre le contrôle. Il y a pour cela besoin d'un code, le code epsilon. Ce système a été crée en cas de catastrophe naturelle par exemple. Il permet de concentrer tous nos systèmes d'observation et nos moyens sur une région ciblée. Pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas utilisé par une puissance particulière, epsilon a été mis au point par différents scientifiques qui en ont chacun élaboré une partie et l'ont codée à leur manière. Ces parties ont été aléatoirement assemblées et chaque scientifique y a joint un texte, codé lui aussi, permettant de décoder epsilon.

Celui-ci a ensuite été placé dans un unique ordinateur, normalement intouchable. Mais lorsque Lowe est arrivé pour pirater les codes de déclenchement des bombes, il est tombé sur epsilon. Comment a-t-il réussi à le reconnaître et à le pirater, cela reste un mystère, tout comme sa façon d'atteindre l'ordinateur. Personne ne le savait aussi bon hacker. Toujours est il qu'il s'est retrouvé en possession d'epsilon et des codes de déclenchement des bombes, et qu'il était prêt à les céder à J pour la vie de Johnson.

On ignore pourquoi Lowe est mort, mais J n'a pas eu les codes et il n'y avait rien lorsqu'on est arrivé chez le tueur à gage. Personne n'a su ce qu'était devenu epsilon.

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel chacun assimila ces nouvelles informations. Pour changer, ce fut Duo qui reprit :

- C'est très inquiétant, mais ça ne nous explique toujours pas votre venue ici et le rapport avec Barton.

- J'y viens monsieur Maxwell, j'y viens. Il y a environ un mois, J a eu besoin d'un tueur. Il a été faire appel à un homme ayant connu Odin Lowe, et lui a fait part de son dépit à l'idée d'avoir perdu epsilon. L'homme lui a alors demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé au fils de Lowe.

Silence. Les exclamations remplirent soudain la salle. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence revint et le commandant Noventa reprit la parole :

- M. Chang, vous affirmez donc que Lowe avait un fils et que nous l'avons toujours ignoré ?

- Exact commandant. Le tueur a même ajouté que c'était probablement lui qui avait piraté epsilon, car d'après la rumeur, il serait le meilleur hacker de la planète et son père l'aurait souvent utilisé pour ses missions. J a bien entendu aussitôt recherché le garçon, mais il s'est avéré que celui-ci avait disparu à la mort de Lowe. Alors il a simplement mis un message sur internet en disant qu'il était prêt à y mettre l'argent qu'il faudrait. Le lendemain il a reçu un message dans sa boîte mail personnelle, dont on n'a jamais réussi à avoir l'adresse. Il y avait simplement marqué : « tu peux toujours courir », signé Lowe. J est devenu fou de rage et est remonté à la source du message. Il a découvert une boîte mail à New York ayant vécu trois minutes, le temps d'envoyer le message, crée dans un cyber de la ville.

- Ce qui signifie, remarqua Zechs, que nous allons avoir des amis de J qui vont débarquer histoire de récupérer Lowe Junior.

- Erreur, ils sont déjà là. Ce qui nous amène à Barton. Ils ont besoin de son soutien pour faciliter leur recherche, d'autant plus qu'à part le fait que c'est un garçon, personne ne connaît rien de Lowe Jr. Ils sont déjà en négociation. Mais Barton doit nous soutenir nous car il faut absolument que nous récupérions les codes.

- En somme, grogna Duo, nous devons faire un marché avec Barton ?

- ça paraît la meilleure solution. Et vous devrez nous y aider M. Maxwell, malgré le fait que vous ne semblez pas l'aimer.

Duo garda le silence.

* * *

A la pose déjeuner, Duo et Zechs mangèrent ensemble, comme à leur habitude. 

Immanquablement, le regard de l'Américain fut attiré sur la photo qui trônait sur le bureau de son ami. On y voyait une petite fille d'environ douze ans, les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux du même bleu que celui de Zechs. Réléna Darlian. La sœur de son ami. Enlevée à sa naissance à la maternité par une femme qui venait de perdre son enfant.

Zechs était entré à interpole principalement pour retrouver cette sœur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait fini par retrouver la femme Darlian dans un quartier sordide de la ville. Il était arrivé pour la voir mourir d'une overdose, trois ans plus tôt. Cela faisait alors déjà de longues semaines que la petite fille n'avait plus été aperçue. Il avait alors appris qu'elle s'appelait Réléna.

Depuis Zechs gardait la seule trace qu'il ait trouvée de sa sœur sur son bureau, avec à côté un portrait qui montrait Réléna telle qu'elle devrait être à seize ans. Pour qu'il soit sûr de la reconnaître s'il la croisait dans la rue.

Duo lança un regard interrogatif à son ami, et celui-ci répondit par la négative. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de la jeune fille.

* * *

à suivre 

alors vous en pensez quoi?


	2. Chapter 2

_**J'ai vu…**_

Note: les persos de GW ne sont pas à moi, par contre la fille dont vous ne connaîtrez pas le nom tout de suite oui!

**Chapitre deux**

Trowa Barton réfléchissait.

Debout devant sa cuisinière, en train de faire chauffer des petits pois, le châtain à la mèche et aux yeux verts était loin du chef de New York qu'il était sensé être.

Cette histoire le troublait. D'habitude il n'était pas contre un peu de distraction, mais là l'enjeu était trop important. D'autant plus que chacun, criminel d'ampleur ou service de police, ayant un agent chez J, tout le monde était au courant de l'existence du fils de Lowe et de la valeur des informations qu'il avait en sa possession. Il y avait soudain comme un rassemblement de membres de services secrets et de terroristes dans sa ville. Et tous ces hommes lui réclamaient son soutien ou du moins, lui demandaient de ne pas les gêner dans leur recherche.

Il pouvait ainsi récolter un sacré pactole, surtout si c'était lui qui parvenait à attraper Lowe Jr. Il sourit à cette idée. Il pourrait ainsi soit profiter d'epsilon, soit le vendre au plus offrant. Et c'était une raison supplémentaire qui faisait qu'il fallait mieux l'avoir en tant qu'ami plutôt qu'ennemi.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami. Ce qu'il avait projeté était pour le moins ambitieux. Trowa avait promis de l'aider et avait forcé le jeune homme à accepter. Mais ces prochaines semaines allaient être… éprouvantes. Ce n'était même plus un double jeu qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer, mais un monstrueux multiple jeu.

Et s'il ne se trompait pas il allait bientôt revoir un certain Américain natté.

Il remua doucement les petits pois.

* * *

Duo n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas content. Il avait été décidé qu'ils se rendaient chez Barton l'après-midi même. Et, évidemment, il accompagnait. Nerveusement, il tritura sa longue natte qui en temps normal lui battait les reins. Ne pas s'en faire. Barton n'allait pas faire d'allusions tordues, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'était pas son style. Et puis ils ne seraient pas seuls. Il y aurait Chang, et Zechs, bien sûr. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise sa manière de penser ! Il lui avait laissé imaginer qu'il pourrait nuire à Barton. Enfin, c'était sans doute ce qu'il avait compris. Il y aurait aussi la psychologue Sally Poe.

De tous, il était le seul à avoir déjà rencontré Barton. Donc à lui d'introduire les autres. Il les vit d'ailleurs arriver par le couloir de droite. Chacun dans un uniforme civil, pas la peine d'attirer l'attention. Il remarqua que Sally et Wufei étaient en pleine conversation. Pas étonnant, les deux Chinois devaient avoir pas mal de points communs.

Il connaissait vaguement Sally mais n'avait jamais vraiment travaillé avec elle. Il adressa cependant son plus beau sourire (toujours celui de la pub de dentifrice) à ses collègues et ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture de fonction.

* * *

Une fois en voiture, ce fut Sally qui ouvrit un sujet que Duo aurait préféré être oublié.

- Alors M. Maxwell…

- Duo !

- Duo, vous avez rencontré Barton alors que vous deviez vous infiltrer dans une de ses équipes si j'ai bien compris ?

- Exact, mais il m'a tout de suite repéré. Il m'a laissé patienter quelques semaines pour me faire croire que ma couverture marchait et veillait à ce que les informations que je transmette soient fausses ou sans importance. Et puis il m'a gentiment jeté dehors.

Duo s'enferma dans son mutisme. Ils sentaient qu'il y avait autre chose mais que mieux valait ne pas interroger l'Américain. Zechs soupira. Il n'était jamais parvenu à réconforter son ami sur ce sujet, et redoutait sa confrontation avec Barton.

Au bout de quelques minutes le Chinois lança :

- Croyez-vous que le convaincre de nous aider soit possible ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit Duo.

- Je ne connais pas Barton personnellement, répondit Zechs.

- Si je puis me permettre, j'ai bien étudié son dossier, et je peux vous dire qu'il n'entre pas dans un caractère type. Il semble diriger la ville tout simplement parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire. C'est un simple passe-temps, il s'est retrouvé un jour dans une position de supériorité alors il a fait ce qui semblait indiqué dans cette situation. Cela aurait été autre chose que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Donc je pense qu'il nous aidera si cela correspond à son humeur du moment et s'il trouve ça distrayant.

- Merveilleux, dit Wufei, je pensais avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'un minimum concerné, et je m'aperçois qu'on est dépendant des humeurs d'un type qui accepte ce qui lui tombe dessus sans ciller.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, déclara Duo. D'après le peu que j'ai vu de lui, il s'intéresse à ce qu'il se passe dans sa ville, et même s'il en donne l'impression, il n'est pas indifférent. Il est peu démonstratif, oui, mais il assimile tout ce qu'on lui dit et sait le ressortir au moment opportun. Il se distingue justement parce ce qu'il ne fait pas d'action d'éclat, et jusqu'à maintenant il n'a pas fait un seul faux pas à notre connaissance. C'est juste une impression qu'il donne, parce qu'il a décidé que ça lui convenait pour le moment.

Wufei était impressionné, il y avait une telle différence entre l'imbécile natté qui avait surgit en salle de réunion avec plus d'une heure de retard et l'homme qui conduisait cette voiture et qui était un expert en missions d'infiltration. Il commençait à entrevoir pourquoi le Shinigami était une véritable légende dans tous les services de la planète.

Wufei en tremblait encore, comme lorsque qu'il avait pour la première fois entendu parler des exploits du dieu de la mort. L'homme qui, deux ans plus tôt, à à peine vingt ans, était entré à interpole en massacrant une quinzaine d'hommes armés à mains nues et sauvant, sans le savoir, l'un des meilleurs agents du continent : Zechs Merquise. L'homme qui avait découvert un complot contre le président de l'ONU et qui lui avait au dernier moment sauvé la vie en prenant la balle qui lui était destinée.

(Oui ça fait scène de film, et alors ?)

L'homme qui était enfin l'auteur de beaucoup d'autres exploits et qui n'avait jamais raté qu'une seule mission : infiltrer l'équipe de Barton.

- Nous arrivons, déclara Duo.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble d'une quinzaine d'étages. Rien ne le distinguait des bâtiments alentours : tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.

- On est où, ici ? demanda Wufei.

- A l'appartement de Barton.

- Il n'a pas de QG ?

- Si, mais il sera quasiment impossible à approcher là-bas, et j'ai peur de rencontrer les hommes de J.

- Mais il ne sera probablement pas chez lui !

- En effet, il faudra donc l'attendre. Mais il n'a quasiment aucune protection chez lui, et donc ce sera des personnes en moins susceptibles d'entendre notre conversation. Venez, il loue au septième.

Les quatre agents sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ou plutôt ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule qui surchargeait les trottoirs. Duo était à la tête du petit groupe, quand soudain une voix le fit se tendre de tout son corps :

- Duo!

La voix n'appelait pas, elle ordonnait.

Ses trois compagnons se retournèrent et restèrent sous le choc. Le jeune homme qui avait appelé Duo descendait d'un bus arrêté à quelques mètres. Il était grand, environ 1m80. Un corps fin et musclé, que l'on devinait malgré le manteau qu'il portait, novembre oblige. Des yeux, dont un seul était visible, verts et brillants. Ses cheveux châtains lui retombaient en une grande mèche, cachant son deuxième œil. Il portait un jean foncé qui, sans être moulant, ne laissait pas grande place à l'imagination. Et ce qu'on pouvait voir était beaucoup mieux que l'imagination ! _Ce type est une véritable gravure de mode !_ songèrent-ils tous.

Alors seulement ils le reconnurent comme étant la personne qu'ils avaient observée sur les photos en début d'après-midi.

- Trowa, dit Duo d'un ton grinçant, ne me dis pas que tu as pris le bus exprès pour revenir chez toi nous accueillir !

Un coin des lèvres du jeune homme se souleva.

- C'est un sourire qui veut dire oui ? demanda l'Américain.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et le chef de la ville se contenta d'entrer directement dans son immeuble et de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, suivit des quatre agents.

Le silence régnant avait quelque chose de pesant, mais personne ne le brisa. Et ce n'était certainement pas Barton qui allait le briser. Il semblait aussi bavard que Duo était discret. Quoique Duo pouvait être discret… Les portes s'ouvrirent une fois la cabine arrivée au septième. Trowa s'avança, sortit ses clés et ouvrit sa porte.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite entrée. Mais les agents s'arrêtèrent surpris. Il y avait du bruit dans ce qui devait être la cuisine, et normalement il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement lorsque son résident n'était pas là. Une vois s'éleva, claire et féminine :

- C'est toi Trowa ? Oh pardon c'est con comme question…

-…

- Tu n'es pas seul ?

- …

- Qui ça ?

- …

- Euh là excuse moi mais j'ai du mal. En fait quand je suis arrivée j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas fini ta vaisselle de ce midi alors j'ai décidé de me rendre utile.

- … Merci.

- De rien mais il faudra vraiment que je t'apprenne à faire cuire des petits pois sans brûler la casserole. Bon alors tu es avec qui ?

Une jeune fille apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte, en train d'essuyer de la vaisselle. Elle devait faire entre 1m60 et 1m65, brune, les cheveux lui tombant à la taille, les yeux gris bleus, la bouche souriante, mince. Elle était vraiment très jolie, vêtue d'un top blanc et d'un jean bleu moulant. Elle portait des bracelets, formés d'une lanière de cuir, qui sur elles semblaient élégants. Elle pouvait avoir entre 16 et 18 ans.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme à la mèche tout en gardant son sourire et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, la vaisselle toujours à la main.

Duo était estomaqué. Le jeune homme avait toujours évité tout type de contact physique, sauf quand… Il préféra ne pas y penser, mais le voir si détendu par rapport à la jeune fille lui faisait comme un choc. Et il faillit faire une attaque lorsqu'il l'entendit lui répondre.

- Ils sont d'Interpole. Ils viennent pour le fils de Lowe.

Merde alors ! Une phrase complète avec sujet et verbe. Ce n'était pas que ça ne lui arrivait jamais, au contraire, mais ça lui arrivait uniquement quand il parlait avec des gens avec qui il bossait. Et Duo ne considérait pas que débarquer dans un appart, en avoir probablement les clés et faire la vaisselle était une relation de type boulot. Cette fille devait vraiment être proche de Trowa pour qu'il la regarde en … souriant !

Explication :

1° Les extra-terrestres sont parmi nous et ont enlevé le vrai Barton.

2° La fille est une extra-terrestre.

L'extra-terrestre en question regarda les agents et déclara, sans se départir de son sourire :

- Bah dis donc, je sens que t'en n'as pas fini avec cette histoire. C'est au moins les quinzièmes qui viennent te voir ! Mais dis moi tu es revenu exprès pour eux en début d'après-midi ?

- …

- Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais !

Elle eut un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier au sourire de Duo et retourna à la cuisine en lançant :

- Café pour tout le monde ?

* * *

La fille sans nom fut la seule à ne pas prendre de café, qu'ils dégustaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Elle seule avait parlé jusqu'à maintenant, pour leur demander comment ils souhaitaient leurs cafés. Plusieurs minutes avaient passé et celle-ci, au grand désespoir de Duo, semblait confortablement assise à côté de Barton, en face des quatre agents, et ne se décidait pas à partir. Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

- Euh…

Quelle entrée en matière ! Il se reprit.

- Trowa, tu sembles savoir pourquoi nous sommes là, et tu dois comprendre que nous devons parler en toute confiance.

Hochement de tête. Invitation à parler. Apparemment le message n'était pas passé.

- Ce qui veut dire, M. Barton, essaya Wufei, que des propos importants seront échangés et que nous devons être certains que ce qui sera dit ne sortira pas d'ici.

Victoire ! La fille sans nom se levait… et s'assit confortablement sur les genoux de Barton qui l'entoura d'un bras. Le message était finalement bien passé la première fois. Et la réponse était très claire.

Duo, Zechs, Sally et Wufei se regardèrent. Ils se décidèrent d'un commun accord. Barton n'était pas un débutant. A lui de savoir à qui il voulait faire confiance.

- Et bien si tu sembles au courant pour le fils de Lowe, c'est que tu as déjà dû rencontrer les hommes de J.

- Pas forcément, répondit-il, vous croyez être les seuls à avoir un agent chez lui ?

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas, le territoire de J était loin et ils avaient eu énormément de mal à y infiltrer leur homme. Puis Duo réalisa avec soulagement qu'ils avaient l'entière attention du jeune homme : pour preuve, il était entré en mode « syntaxe normale et phrases compréhensibles ».

Ce fut le Chinois qui comprit la gravité de la situation, suite à la phrase de Trowa :

- M. Barton, soupira-t-il, savez-vous combien d'organisme ont un agent chez J et combien d'entre eux ont eu accès aux informations qui nous amènent ici ?

- Vous ne m'avez donc pas écoutée lorsque j'ai dit que vous étiez au moins les quinzièmes ? demanda la fille alors qu'elle connaissait très bien la réponse. Ils n'avaient pas voulu entendre.

- Et encore, continua Trowa, tous ne sont pas venus me voir et tous ne viendront pas.

- Comptez-vous négocier avec eux ? demanda Sally.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Et ?

- Ils me versent une taxe tout le temps qu'ils restent dans ma ville et en fonction de la somme, ils ont un certain nombre de droits. Et ils peuvent se taper entre eux tant que ça n'interfère pas avec mes affaires.

- M. Barton, demanda Wufei, attendez-vous la même chose de notre part ?

- Non M. … ?

- Chang !

- … Chang, j'attends de vous que vous attrapiez Lowe Jr, ou que notre accord fasse que vous soyez mon principal partenaire dans le cas ou je l'attraperai moi-même. C'est-à-dire que vous auriez la priorité pour le racheter.

Wufei était choqué ! Cet homme parlait avec tant de désinvolture de ce qui s'apparentait à un trafic d'être humain. Puis il se rappela cyniquement que cela se passait tous les jours, sauf qu'habituellement on utilisait un vocabulaire plus… choisi pour parler de ce genre de chose.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte ? remarqua Zechs.

Barton daigna tourner son regard vers lui et répondit comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement stupide :

- C'est simple. Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre le contrôle des satellites, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie que ce soit un de mes adversaires qui s'en empare. Avec vous j'ai au moins l'assurance qu'epsilon jouera ce pour quoi il a été crée.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous ne tenez pas le même discours à tous ceux qui viennent vous voir ? demanda Sally.

- Simple. Encore. Je suis revenu exprès chez moi pour vous parler au plus vite. Et je ne peux pas dire à mes adversaires qui n'auront de cesse de contrôler entre autres ma ville une fois qu'ils auront epsilon que je leur fais confiance pour me laisser tranquille !

- Et pourquoi alors leur faciliter leurs recherches dans la ville ?

- Parce que vous pensez réellement qu'en autorisant des dizaines d'ennemis à entrer dans une même arène je leur facilite leurs recherches ?

On devait au moins reconnaître ça au jeune homme, il était logique dans toutes ses décisions et semblait sincère.

On trouva rapidement un accord. Interpole faisait profiter Barton de certaines informations sur ses adversaires et le maintenait au courant de ses activités concernant l'affaire Lowe Jr. et en retour, celui-ci les maintenait au courant des mouvements de leurs adversaires et des informations qu'il jugerait utile de leur communiquer.

La fille sans nom n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et semblait presque endormie, la tête posée contre l'épaule du garçon aux yeux verts.

* * *

Alors qu'il remettait son manteau pour partir, Duo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Trowa… dit-il en se retournant.

- Duo il faut que je te parle sérieusement.

Duo se retourna vers les trois autres qui détournèrent le regard. Vive l'amitié ! Ils le laissaient se débrouiller avec sa merde, et celle-ci s'appelait Trowa Barton !

Ne voyant aucun moyen de se dérober, il suivit Trowa dans la cuisine. Miraculeusement, la fille avait disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Mettre les choses au point.

- …

- L'année dernière, je t'ai dragué uniquement parce que tu me plaisais, pas parce que tu étais un agent d'interpole, même si je l'ai tout de suite su.

- …

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te rabaisser et je t'ai toujours vu comme un plan cul comme un autre. Je t'ai plaqué et renvoyé quand j'ai vu que c'était plus pour toi, je n'ai pas voulu que tu te fasses d'illusions, et c'était le moyen le plus radical pour être sûr que tu ne resterais pas accro à moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu me foutre de ta gueule comme tu as semblé le dire quand j'ai essayé de te parler après. Je pensais que les choses avaient été claires dès le début.

- …

- Duo ?

- … C'était clair pour moi aussi au début et puis après, à force de coucher avec toi, tout s'est embrouillé. Je t'en ai énormément voulu, mais je pense surtout que c'était parce que tu me faisais échouer pour la première fois une mission, moi, le Shinigami. Je tenais à toi vraiment, mais je crois que j'ai surtout pris le prétexte de la rupture pour pouvoir te haïr en paix.

- …

- …

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai su qui tu étais d'une façon contre laquelle tu ne peux pas lutter. Ni toi ni personne d'ailleurs. Je connais l'identité de chacun des agents infiltrés et tu n'es pas responsable de ton échec.

- ça me soulage de le savoir Trowa, vraiment. En fait, fit-il alors qu'il partait, je t'aime bien tu sais. Et puis, rien que pour te voir tenir un discours aussi long, cette histoire en valait la peine.

- … Moi aussi je t'aime bien Duo. Et je n'ai jamais cherché à te rabaisser.

Duo hocha la tête, sourit et sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre les autres qui devaient l'attendre dans la voiture. Il se sentait soulagé. Il était heureux que Trowa lui ait parlé, heureux qu'il n'ait pas cherché à le rabaisser, heureux enfin de savoir qu'il n'était pas responsable de cet échec qui le hantait. Cette conversation avait été nécessaire et libératrice. Il s'en était toujours voulu d'en vouloir à Trowa, alors que celui-ci n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Duo était, pour la première fois de se vie, tombé amoureux, et ce tout seul comme un grand. Il avait très mal supporté la rupture, et encore moins bien son échec. Mais il n'était pas responsable. Il le savait maintenant, et savait aussi que Trowa ne lui dirait pas pourquoi il s'était fait découvrir. Là, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Et il pouvait enfin affronter son ancien amant sans se sentir en position d'infériorité.

* * *

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsqu'il s'installa au volant de la voiture pour rentrer à leurs bureaux, et ses collègues ne lui posèrent pas de questions.

Zechs était simplement heureux de savoir son ami débarrassé de cette histoire. C'était vers lui que Duo s'était tourné un an plus tôt. Et il avait parfaitement compris ce qui venait de se passer dans l'appartement. L'Américain lui en parlerait en temps voulu.

Il rentrèrent à leur QG et lancèrent une recherche sur une fille 16-18 ans, brune, 1m60-65. C'était quasiment sans espoir, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

* * *

La fille en question sourit doucement à Trowa.

- Enfin tu es content d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec lui ?

- Oui. En fait, dit-il avec un regard malicieux, tu as très bien joué à la fille envahissante qui se retrouve là par hasard.

La fille sourit et prit Trowa dans ses bras, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte fraternelle.

Trowa rompit le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

- Allez, va retrouver Heero et rapporte-lui notre conversation. Et demande lui de faire une petite recherche sur les trois autres.

* * *

à suivre

je sais ya pas beaucoup d'action, mais c'est nécessaire. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_**J'ai vu…**_

Note: Merci pour les reviews. Laissez vos adresses mails si vous voulez que je réponde.

Les persos de GW ne m'appartiennest toujours pas, mais la fille qui n'a toujours pas de nom m'appartient toujours (beaucoup de toujours dans cette phrase).

Sinon voilà devant vos yeux ébahis l'arrivée tant attendue de Quatre et Heero!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre trois**

Le milliardaire Treize Kushrenada était pour le moins intéressé par le rapport de ses agents.

Le rassemblement des hommes de main des plus puissants criminels de la planète n'était pas passé inaperçu, et il avait demandé une petite enquête à ses agents de terrain. Et il ne le regrettait pas.

Récolter des informations à New York avait été assez simple. Il y avait tellement de personnes sur le coup qu'il était impossible de ne pas trouver quelqu'un disposé à laisser échapper quelques informations sur un certain code epsilon et un certain Lowe Jr. Celui qui était la deuxième fortune de la planète sourit. Il avait sa chance de pouvoir passer devant la famille Winner, et il n'allait pas la manquer.

Ceux qui étaient, et de loin, la première fortune étaient les ennemis jurés de la famille Kushrenada depuis plusieurs décennies. Une bête histoire de concurrence à la base. Mais aujourd'hui régnait une véritable guerre industrielle, jusqu'alors dominée par les Winner. Et le lancement de leur système GPS avait semble-t-il assuré leur suprématie de façon irrémédiable, leurs concurrents ne pouvant mettre leurs propres satellites sur orbite.

Mais si epsilon permettait effectivement de contrôler tous les satellites… Treize sourit. Il se fichait éperdument de leur contrôle, il souhaitait juste mettre les nouveaux joujoux de Sélim Winner hors de fonctionnement.

Demain, il y aurait des hommes en plus à rechercher Lowe Jr.

* * *

Sélim Winner bouillonnait de rage. Les intentions de son adversaire étaient claires. Il voulait les déposséder de leurs nouvelles acquisitions, sensées augmenter la fortune familiale. Heureusement que son réseau d'information aux seins des sociétés adverses était performant. Il songea qu'il avait de la chance que son ange de fils, à vingt-et-un ans, soit capable de l'aider à gérer les affaires les plus importantes, avec l'aide de ses sept filles.

Ainsi, les hauts responsables étaient tous des membres de sa famille. Il n'avait pas à craindre l'espionnage de ses concurrents. Ou du moins moins qu'eux.

Mais cette sécurité ne réglait en rien son problème présent. Il ne fallait pas qu'epsilon tombe aux mains de Kushrenada. Donc il fallait le récupérer avant lui.

- Quatre ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte. Tu pars pour New York !

* * *

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Duo Maxwell ne se réveilla pas avec la gueule de bois. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, tiens ! Autre fait inhabituel, il n'y avait personne dans son lit pour lui tenir compagnie. En même temps, après sa confrontation avec son ancien amant, il n'avait pas eu spécialement envie de faire un tour en boîte. Il avait salué ses collègues et était rentré chez lui, assez tard, car ils avaient désespérément recherché quelque chose qui puisse soit les mettre sur la piste de Lowe Jr., soit les amener à comprendre les raisons du meurtre de Lowe.

Ils avaient aussi fait une recherche sur l'identité de la femme qui avait eu un enfant avec le tueur à gage, mais là non plus ça n'avait rien donné.

Quand il arriva dans son nouveau bureau, pour une fois à l'heure, il trouva Sally déjà en train de travailler. Celle-ci lui sourit en guise de bonjour, et se replongea dans ses dossiers et sur son ordinateur.

Les quatre principaux agents chargés de retrouver Lowe Jr. avaient emménagé dans le même bureau la veille, à côté d'une salle où s'activait toute une unité sous leurs ordres. Ils étaient supervisés par le commandant Noventa, qui dès leur retour la veille était venu s'enquérir de la réussite des négociations avec Barton.

Avoir un homme aussi influent que lui avec eux était une bonne chose, mais ils n'oubliaient pas que personne ne le connaissait vraiment et que personne n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à passer ses barrières. Sauf peut-être… cette fille ! L'extra-terrestre ! Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait probablement les clés de chez lui, et qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour la laisser écouter une conversation confidentielle avec des agents secrets internationaux !

- Alors Sally, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur cette fille ?

Pas besoin de préciser, elle comprendrait très bien de qui il parlait. Tout le monde, bien que ne connaissant Barton que de réputation, avait été déstabilisé par sa proximité avec la fille, d'autant plus qu'on ne les avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais aperçus ensemble.

- Justement, j'ai réfléchi cette nuit, et j'en suis arrivée à penser plusieurs choses, mais j'aimerais que Zechs et Wufei soient là.

- Et bien tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre, les voilà !

En effet, ils purent voir leurs collègues arriver et les saluer en lançant des banalités du genre « bien dormi ? » qui ne visait qu'à engager une conversation. Très vite ils en arrivèrent au vif du sujet, et Sally put enfin s'expliquer :

- Eh bien, plusieurs choses ! D'abord en ce qui concerne les recherches sur elle, hier j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait plusieurs cicatrices très fines sur les bras, mais je n'ai pas pu les observer. Je n'ai donc pas pu déterminer si elles étaient anciennes ou pas, mais en ce moment je fais des recherches sur toute les filles de sa tranche d'âge qui se sont déjà scarifiées. Deuxième chose, lors de la conversation, elle semblait ailleurs et peu concernée. Je pense que c'était pour tromper les apparences, elle est même parvenue à faire oublier sa présence malgré sa place sur les genoux de Barton. Je pense qu'elle a dû enregistrer ce qui a été dit. En plus Barton savait que l'on allait venir, donc si il avait vraiment voulu être seul il aurait fait prévenir tous ceux qui avaient la possibilité d'être dans son appartement de ne pas se montrer. Conclusion : la présence de cette fille a été souhaitée.

Sally se tut et chacun resta plongé dans ses réflexions pendant quelques minutes.

- Mais pourquoi la fille avait-elle besoin d'entendre elle-même la conversation ? demanda brusquement le Chinois.

Duo lui lança un regard désolé.

- Elémentaire mon cher Wuffy !

- MAXWELL ! Tu m'arrêtes ce surnom débile immédiatement et tu as peut-être une chance de rester en vie !

Duo continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Elle devait assister elle-même à la conversation, non pas pour entendre ce que Barton aurait très bien pu lui répéter, mais pour être vue !

- Mais pour être vue par qui ?

- A ton avis il y avait qui ? railla Zechs qui venait de comprendre le raisonnement de L'Américain.

- Et bien Barton et nous. Attendez, quel besoin y avait-il que nous la voyions ? Le Chinois venait de percuter.

Duo soupira.

- Et bien je pense qu'il a jugé important que nous sachions qu'elle avait sa confiance et qu'elle était au courant de nos affaires communes.

- Et bien je vois qu'il était inutile de me déplacer, puisque vous l'avez compris seul.

Les quatre agents se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers _la_ fille que personne n'avait vu ni entendu entrer dans le bureau.

* * *

Elle était partie environ une demi-heure après les quatre agents. Vérifiant que personne ne la suivait, elle se rendit dans un quartier assez mal fréquenté de la ville. Mais elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle savait se défendre. Ne s'attardant pas dans les rues, elle monta rapidement dans un immeuble plutôt vieux, mais où personne ne posait de questions, étant donné que les locataires n'étaient en général pas des gens avec qui l'on avait envie d'engager une conversation. Elle sortit des clés et les introduisit dans la serrure d'une porte qui semblait aussi miteuse que le reste du bâtiment. Après avoir effectué une petite manipulation dans la serrure, elle entra et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle se sentit violemment plaquée contre la porte par un corps musclé. Avec un petit sourire et une rapidité déconcertante, elle parvint à inverser la situation et maintint son adversaire à la place qu'elle occupait précédemment, un couteau sous la gorge. Mais le garçon parvint à attraper son poignet et à le tordre, reprenant ainsi le dessus. A force d'enchaîner les prises, les deux combattants se retrouvèrent à terre.

Il se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les deux corps au sol semblaient n'en former plus qu'un, pris dans un ballet d'une incroyable complexité. Puis à bout de souffle, ils cessèrent leurs mouvements, un corps masculin maintenant une silhouette féminine au sol.

- J'ai bien cru que tu me battrais comme la dernière fois, dit-il calmement.

- Heureusement que non, tu es trop hargneux quand tu perds deux fois de suite, répondit-elle, plantant ses yeux dans deux océans cobalts qui la fixaient.

Elle sourit. Il sourit.

Pas d'étreinte de bienvenue, simplement un corps à corps, qui pour eux s'accordait plus avec leur humeur et l'atmosphère du moment. Un besoin de se retrouver, de se toucher, de se prouver qu'ils étaient toujours les mêmes l'un pour l'autre. Pour ça ils étaient parfaitement sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le jeune homme, probablement métis japonais vu ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, sa peau hâlée et ses yeux, à la fois d'un bleu profond et bridés, se releva doucement et relâcha son emprise de la jeune fille.

Il l'aida à se relever et sortit deux verres d'un petit placard. Elle posa son manteau dans l'entrée et vint s'asseoir dans un vieux canapé. Doucement d'une voix presque tendre, elle lui raconta le résultat de la rencontre des agents d'interpole et de Trowa. Il ne l'interrompit pas. Pas de mots utiles. D'ailleurs même les mots utiles n'étaient pas forcément prononcés.

- Maintenant Heero, termina-t-elle, tu as tout un fan-club qui te recherche. C'est beau la célébrité !

Il sourit. Son regard était froid. Mais pas de la froideur qu'il avait envers les étrangers. C'est-à-dire envers toute la planète moins une quarantaine de personnes.

- J'ai tout de même trois avantages.

- Trois ? Tu m'as moi, tu as Trowa. Ça fait deux, à moins que je compte double ?

- Comment tu l'imagines, toi, le fils d'un russe possesseur d'une des informations les plus dangereuses de la planète ?

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Je l'imagine comme n'étant pas asiatique et ayant plus que seize ans et demi. Surtout si l'on considère qu'il était le meilleur hacker de la planète il y a cinq ans.

Elle comprenait. Il se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Quand il revint, il avait des yeux marrons qui, tout en étant encore beaux, le faisaient moins sortir du commun. Ainsi il était vraiment asiatique, avec seulement les yeux un peu moins bridés que la normale. Il se rassit, puis déclara :

- Je vais devoir y aller.

- Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas ce soir ?

- Oui mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Réléna.

- Oh, tu l'embrasseras pour moi ! Et en fait, Trowa te demande de faire une petite recherche sur les trois qu'on ne connaît pas encore. Normalement tu as déjà tout ce qu'il faut sur Duo Maxwell.

Il acquiesça.

- Et toi, tu vas les voir quand ?

- Demain matin, pas immédiatement après l'ouverture des bureaux pour être sûre qu'ils soient tous là. Ce soir je dois rattraper les cours que j'ai loupés cet après-midi.

- Bien. Cath m'a appelé. Elle vous embrasse toi et Trowa.

- Je lui dirai si tu ne le vois pas avant. Tu l'as mise au courant ?

- Pas comme ça. Pas au téléphone.

Elle soupira.

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveilla à côté d'une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus. Il sourit, elle était vraiment jolie. Pure, innocente, et passionnée, comme elle l'avait été cette nuit. Presque désespérée. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il fronça les sourcils. Sur le coup, il ne s'en était pas plaint. Mais pour que sa maîtresse veuille le quitter, il devait y avoir un problème.

La séparation en soi ne dérangeait pas Heero. Il couchait avec Réléna. Point. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle non plus. Ils s'entendaient bien et il n'y avait rien de plus.

Il la sentit se réveiller contre lui. Mais contrairement à son habitude, elle ne vint pas chercher ses caresses du matin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de lui forcer la main :

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Réléna ?

Il avait fait sa voix la plus tendre possible pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à accepter ce qu'elle aurait à dire. Elle enfouit la tête contre son torse, réclamant son soutien.

* * *

- Et bien je vois qu'il était inutile de me déplacer, puisque vous l'avez compris seul.

Les quatre agents se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers _la_ fille que personne n'avait vu ni entendu entrer dans le bureau. Elle eut un sourire charmeur.

- Comment êtes-vous entrée ? lâcha Wufei.

C'est vrai quoi, on n'entre pas dans les bureaux d'interpole comme ça !

- Et bien un petit peu illégalement je l'avoue, mais sinon on ne m'aurait pas laissée entrer, et

ça aurait été dommage de louper cette petite entrevue.

Elle eut une petite moue boudeuse absolument adorable, un peu comme Duo, pensa Zechs, lorsqu'il allait voir le commandant Noventa pour lui dire que oui il avait une heure de retard mais que promis, il ne recommencerait plus !

Mais les agents ne perdant pas le nord, ils remarquèrent qu'elle portait un manteau beige sur son bras et un pull rouge sur elle. Donc impossible d'apercevoir ses bras. Tant pis, ils avaient essayé.

- Donc, dit Sally, vous êtes venue uniquement pour nous dire que vous êtes dans les petits papiers de Barton ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, il tenait à ce que vous le sachiez. Maintenant vous savez que si vous ne pouvez pas le joindre, c'est à moi qu'il faudra s'adresser.

- Et comment nous trouverons vous ?

- C'est moi qui vous trouverai.

Elle sourit et sortit de la pièce aussi naturellement qu'elle y était entrée. Elle lâcha un vague « monsieur » en hochant la tête tandis que le commandant Noventa entrait et s'arrêtait, intrigué par la présence d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il y eut un bref moment de flottement puis :

- Zechs, suis la !

Totalement inutile car une cascade de cheveux blonds avait déjà disparu dans le couloir.

- Appelez-moi la sécurité, je veux savoir comment elle est entrée, ordonna Wufei.

* * *

Zechs revint au bout de quelques minutes. Il l'avait perdue. Lamentablement. Lui, le meilleur agent des Etats-Unis après le Shinigami, venait de se faire semer en quatre minutes chrono par une gamine. Et encore. Il avait tenu probablement ces quatre minutes parce que la fille le voulait bien.

Il n'adressa pas la parole à ses collègues. Ils comprendraient. Le commandant Noventa s'occupait de se renseigner sur la façon dont elle s'y était prise pour entrer. Eux discutaient. Autour d'un dossier.

- Howard, présenta Wufei, le principal fournisseur d'armes d'Asie et d'Europe occidentale. Le fournisseur de Lowe et Johnson. On pense qu'ils entretenaient des rapports amicaux. On sait que Lowe l'a appelé presque tous les jours après la mort de Johnson. On a intérêt à le retrouver et l'interroger vite fait, parce qu'il y a à peu près autant de monde à sa recherche qu'à celle de Lowe Jr.

* * *

Dans un avion prêt à atterrir à New York, un jeune homme blond au visage d'ange et aux yeux turquoises se retrouvait dans un état de réflexion profond. _Pourquoi_ ? Il ne comprenait pas, ça l'obsédait.

Quatre Raberba Winner avait bien réfléchi, il n'avait rien à faire d'epsilon, il fallait juste éviter que quelqu'un l'utilise et puisse ainsi contrôler les satellites de sa famille. Donc le mieux était de s'associer avec des personnes dont le but était de simplement récupérer le code. Il s'était renseigné. Il se présenterait à interpole dans l'après-midi. Le plus tôt possible, ce ne serait jamais assez. Mais _pourquoi _?

Ça défiait le bon sens. C'était totalement stupide. Alors _POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?_

Pourquoi Lowe Jr. avait-il répondu à J ? Pourquoi avoir dévoilé sa position ? Était-il stupide au point de ne pas savoir que dès qu'on l'aurait localisé, la chasse à l'homme commencerait ?

Non. Sûrement pas. Alors pourquoi avait-il répondu ?

* * *

à suivre

ça y est, le cadre est en place. Un peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre j'espère, mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire parce que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer. Enfin je pense qu'il y aura une rencontre Heero/Trowa. Je saurais quand j'écrirais. Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

_**J'ai vu…**_

Notes: Voici le vrai orthographe d'Interpol : et oui j'ai vaincu ma flemme et j'ai regardé dans dico. (applaudissements de la foule en délire)

Merci pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre, c'est à dire florinoir, babou et lu.

**Chapitre quatre**

Il devait être environ midi quand Heero arriva dans un petit parc. Sans aucune hésitation il marcha droit vers un banc où une silhouette venait de s'asseoir. Vraisemblablement la personne ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne le repéra que lorsqu'il fut à une vingtaine de mètres.

- Tu t'amollis Trowa ! dit-il en souriant et s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, répondit le châtain, toujours en regardant droit devant lui mais souriant néanmoins.

Heero ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il donnait beaucoup de travail à son ami, et préparer sa petite escapade du midi, aussi insignifiante qu'elle puisse être, était un véritable exploit. Il fallait échapper à toutes les surveillances qui avaient été mises en place autour de lui, sans oublier celle de ses propres hommes, tout en leur faisant croire qu'ils savaient encore où il était. Les moments où il pouvait vraiment parler à Trowa étaient rares, et donc précieux.

- Alors, s'enquit son ami, tu as pu pirater les dossiers que je t'ai demandés ?

- Oui les voilà, j'en ai évidemment gardé un exemplaire. Celui de Zechs Merquise est assez intéressant. Ça pourra être utile plus tard.

Sinon j'ai aussi fait une petite recherche sur les activités d'Interpol et ils n'ont pas grand-chose. Ils ont fait amener les affaires qu'ils ont trouvées dans la planque à la mort de mon père pour essayer de découvrir quelque chose sur moi, mais il n'y a pas de dangers de ce côté. Ils ont aussi découvert que mon père, le vieil Howard et Steven entretenaient des relations qui dépassent le cadre des affaires et essaient de retrouver le vieux, mais il est rusé et je doute qu'ils l'attrapent.

- Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à sa recherche ?

- Non.

- Et si jamais quelqu'un mettait la main sur lui, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ?

- Et bien il trouverait où est son intérêt. Je ne pense pas qu'il dirait quelque chose s'il n'y était pas obligé, en souvenir de mon père. Et tant qu'on ne lui parlera pas d'_elle_, il n'en parlera pas, ça on peut en être sûr. La seule chose embêtante qu'il pourrait révéler c'est mon âge et l'identité de ma mère. Il ne me connaît pas bien et n'aura pas de scrupules à dire ça, surtout qu'il sait que je peux me débrouiller.

- Et même si on se met à rechercher un métis japonais, dit Trowa en se tournant enfin vers lui, il te suffira d'enlever tes lentilles, de te faire une teinture et d'un peu de maquillage pour que tu deviennes un parfait petit européen.

Heero sourit. Son physique avait vraiment des avantages. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient fait le tour de la question, il devait lui parler de quelque chose d'un peu plus… personnel.

- Trowa, il faut que je te dise que Réléna et moi ne couchons plus ensemble. Et que je l'ai mise au courant pour mon père, moi et _elle_.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez enfin décidé de vous comporter comme des adultes ?

- Si seulement c'était ça, soupira-t-il, viens allons manger et je vais t'expliquer.

* * *

Duo était furieux contre cette fille qui avait osé s'introduire dans un des endroits les plus sécurisés de la planète et qui avait disparu en claquant des doigts. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas venue pour leur dire qu'elle était une personne à qui Barton accordait sa confiance, ça ils l'avaient bien compris, comme des grands, merci. 

Elle venait tout simplement de leur faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait aller et venir comme elle le voulait, où elle le voulait. C'était frustrant et… impressionnant ! Cette fille venait de confirmer la théorie de l'extra-terrestre : elle était quand même arrivée sans qu'aucune caméra n'en garde la moindre trace et ressortie en semant Zechs ! Même Duo n'aurait pas pu faire cela aussi facilement qu'elle, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y serait parvenu ! Il se reconcentra sur ses recherches : s'il n'y avait pas d'images d'elle dans les couloirs, il y avait celles prises lors de son entrée dans le nouveau bureau.

Mais elle était restée dans un angle mort presque tout le temps, et quand elle n'y était pas ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage. Enfin ils avaient récupéré ce qu'ils pouvaient ! Maintenant il fallait jouer le jeu et appeler le chef de la ville comme elle s'y attendait sûrement pour vérifier qu'elle servirait bien d'intermédiaire et surtout, en apprendre plus sur elle.

Mais c'était très mal barré… Il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi et depuis vingt heures de recherches, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. C'était du quasiment jamais vu pour un service aux technologies aussi développées et performantes que le leur !

_Putain quel dossier de merde ! _songea Duo. Ils devaient retrouver un garçon dont ils ne connaissaient que l'identité de son père, le meilleur tueur à gage qui ait jamais existé et probablement le meilleur espion aussi, mort dans des circonstances troubles, tout ça en un temps record pour essayer de distancer les criminels et terroristes de toute la planète, et avec pour seule piste le fait que le père en question connaissait bien un trafiquant d'armes !

_Mais quel dossier de merde vraiment on n'a pas idée !_ Ajouter à ça qu'il devait collaborer avec son ancien amant à qui il ne faisait pas confiance et pour cela revoir une fille qui les avait ridiculisés pour avoir un tableau complet de la situation ! Non il manquait quelque chose…

Wufei, son magnifique nouveau collègue, semblait strictement hétéro et il n'aurait presque pas de jours de congés, week-end compris, jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire ! Donc ses sorties en boîte se feraient rares…_ Lowe Jr., si tu es ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi beau que ton père, dès que je te retrouve je m'arrange pour que tu me compenses ces soirées perdues !_

Ce qui amena une question dans son esprit qui ne l'avait pour le moment même pas encore effleuré :

- Euh Fei, il a quel âge Lowe Jr. ?

- MAXWELL ! Je m'appelle Wufei et on n'en a pas la moindre idée, juste quelques estimations !

- Il n'a rien dit à J l'autre tueur qui avait connu Lowe ?

- Non il n'a rien dit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait aucune idée ! Personne n'en a aucune idée, personne ne l'a encore jamais rencontré ! Ils sont au courant de son existence uniquement parce Lowe a laissé échapper pour plusieurs missions extrêmement périeuses que c'était son fils qui les avaient réussies et pas lui ! La rumeur s'est ensuite répandue par le bouche à oreille !

- Bon alors quelles sont les estimations ?

- Et bien tu te souviens du meurtre du président Indien il y a dix ans, celui où on n'a jamais compris comment l'assassin s'y était pris pour s'approcher de la cible ?

- Oui bien sûr… Attends c'est lui qui l'a commis ?

- D'après la rumeur oui, c'est pour ça qu'on pense qu'il a entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, parce qu'apparemment Lowe aurait parlé comme il le ferait de quelqu'un de jeune et non de quelqu'un d'adulte.

- Donc Lowe Jr. aurait eu entre dix et quinze ans quand il a commis le meurtre du siècle ? Bah dis donc s'il était déjà aussi doué tu m'étonnes qu'on ne trouve rien sur lui !

Sally et Zechs écoutaient, ils paraissaient aussi légèrement incrédules, mais ils ne semblaient pas tomber des nues comme Duo. Ils devaient avoir déjà regardé le dossier de leur proie, chose que l'Américain n'avait pas pris le temps de faire étant donné le peu d'informations et surtout, sa légendaire fainéantise !

- Bon alors, Zechs ça te dit d'aller voir Barton pour en apprendre plus sur la fille ?

- Bah vu que si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera, je suis bien obligé !

Duo sourit à son ami qui prit son temps avant de sortir et pesta contre un certain Américain, pour la forme : il devait aller chez leur allié et poireauter jusqu'à son retour ! Vive l'occupation ! La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté et que le natté n'avait pas prise en compte, c'est qu'au moins pendant ce temps là, il ne bosserait pas contrairement à ses collègues qui devraient rester jusqu'à son retour. Son Shinigami préféré déchanterait vite quand il s'en rendrait compte, et Zechs espérait être déjà loin à ce moment là.

* * *

Duo passa les heures suivantes à emmerder son monde. Il s'était en effet rendu compte qu'ils devaient attendre le retour de Zechs en bossant, et ça ne lui avait vraiment pas plu. Il avait donc décidé de tester les nerfs du Chinois et passa l'heure suivante à risquer sa vie. Il ne la dut d'ailleurs qu'au fait que l'idée d'emmener son sabre au boulot n'avait pas effleuré Wufei ce matin là. Mais aucun doute que ce serait différent le lendemain. 

Quand enfin il se résignait à le tuer à mains nues, un homme, de l'unité placée sous leurs ordres, fit son apparition dans la pièce.

- Excusez-moi Messieurs, mais il y a quelqu'un qui désire parler aux responsables de l'affaire Lowe Jr. et l'accueil a jugé que vous feriez mieux de le recevoir.

- De qui s'agit-il ? soupira Wufei, secrètement soulagé de voir Duo passer du mode « chieur au sommet de sa gloire » à celui d'agent concentré et performant.

- Quatre Raberba Winner, le fils de Sélim Winner, héritier de la Winner Corp' et par la même occasion de la plus grosse fortune du monde.

- Faîtes le entrer !

Sally, Duo et Wufei regroupèrent quatre chaises au centre de la salle et attendirent quelques minutes, le temps qu'un charmant jeune homme blond arrive. Duo songea que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de beaux mecs en deux jours. Bien sûr Zechs, qu'il voyait tous les jours, puis Wufei, ensuite un face à face avec la photo du tueur à gage qui avait fait monter la chaleur corporelle du natté – d'accord une photo n'était pas une personne mais ça avait eu le même effet – l'entrevue avec son ancien amant, et maintenant l'arrivée d'un ange descendu du ciel !

Tout ça semblait lui rappeler qu'il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités dans sa mission et qu'il devait mettre sa libido de côté. Ça irait la première semaine, mais après il ne répondait plus de rien !

- Monsieur Winner, je vous en prie asseyez vous, déclara Wufei en lui serrant la main.

Le blond fit de même avec les deux autres agents et s'assit. Duo fronça les sourcils : _ils sont pas sensés être arabes les Winner ?_

- Appelez moi Quatre je vous en prie, M… ?

- Chang, Wufei Chang, et voici Duo Maxwell et Sally Poe, mes collègues. Puis-je savoir ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- J'ai dit en bas que je souhaitais parler à ceux qui s'occupaient de Lowe Jr., ce qui devrait déjà pas mal vous éclairer sur la question.

Le visage de Wufei se rembrunit.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, tout le monde est au courant !

Malgré tout ce qui avait été dit chez Barton, Interpol espérait encore que l'histoire avait gardé un minimum de discrétion. Bah quoi, l'espoir fait vivre ! A ce rythme là, il faudrait censurer les médias avant que les journalistes découvrent eux aussi l'affaire et la dévoile au public.

- Et que souhaitez vous faire, _Quatre_ ?

Le prénom avait été prononcé comme s'il avait du mal à sortir, ce qui donnait un ton agressif à la phrase. C'était compréhensible. Quand on essaie de faire que quelque chose reste secret, par définition, on n'est pas content quand ça se sait ! Surtout quand n'on est pas spécialement le premier au courant.

- Et bien, _Wufei_, répondit le blond sur le même ton, je souhaite mettre mes moyens à votre disposition. Voyez vous, les Winner n'ont rien à faire d'epsilon, ça ne nous rapporte rien de posséder des satellites militaires ! Par contre nous possédons des satellites qui devraient nous permettre dans un très proche avenir d'augmenter notre fortune, et nous devons tout faire pour que le code ne puisse pas être utilisé. Dans ces conditions vous paraissez être l'allié idéal.

L'héritier Winner soutint sans ciller le regard des trois agents. _Malgré sa gueule d'ange et son air innocent, je suis sûr que ce type peut être un tyran ! _pensa Duo. Il sourit. Le Shinigami allait probablement se faire un nouvel ami.

Le jeune homme partit presque aussitôt voir le commandant Noventa qui devait décider de l'association des Winner avec Interpol. Il revint une heure et demie plus tard. La décision prise avait été connue dès que les agents avaient vu leurs collègues installer un nouveau bureau dans la pièce. Heureusement qu'elle était grande et capable encore d'accueillir une dizaine de bureaux s'il le fallait ! Au rythme où se faisaient les alliances, ce n'était pas un fait à négliger.

Le blond adressa un sourire à ses nouveaux collègues. Il avait été décidé que, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il assumerait sa part de boulot.

- Jolie ! s'exclama-t-il, alors qu'il passait derrière Sally.

Les deux hommes se levèrent pour voir ce qui suscitait une telle réaction. Sur l'ordinateur de la jeune femme s'affichait une des seules photos où l'on pouvait voir un bout de visage de _la _fille.

- Ah oui, il faut qu'on vous parle d'elle…

* * *

Zechs dut attendre plusieurs heures le retour de Barton, sur le paillasson. Celui-ci ne sembla pas surpris de le trouver devant sa porte et l'invita à entrer, laissant les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient à la porte. 

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Zechs ?

Comment avait-il appris son nom ? Mystère, mais en tout cas il semblait connaître beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'aurait dû. Et il devait sûrement déjà connaître la raison de sa visite.

- Je pense que ce serait faire insulte à votre intelligence que de vous l'expliquer, puisque vraisemblablement vous êtes déjà au courant.

Ce qui devait être un sourire apparut sur le visage de Barton, qui invita l'agent à s'asseoir comme la veille dans la cuisine.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'ai eu une journée épuisante et j'aimerais me doucher avant toute conversation.

- Je vous en prie.

Zechs, une fois son interlocuteur disparu, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder s'il y avait des informations utiles dans l'appartement. S'il se retrouvait seul et libre de ses mouvements, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas. L'attitude du jeune homme lui semblait toutefois curieuse : on va rarement prendre une douche quand on doit parler avec un allié.

Trowa s'était senti assez heureux quand il avait vu quel agent on avait envoyé chez lui, car c'était celui qui était le plus à son goût. Il savait qu'il était naturellement attirant, mais savait également que c'était beaucoup plus efficace quand il y mettait du sien. Et il était décidé à séduire l'agent.

Outre son physique, l'identité du blond l'avait aussi intéressé. Il aurait pu mener une vie tranquille en s'appuyant sur l'influence de sa famille, et au lieu de cela il changeait de nom et choisissait un métier dangereux. Oui, il aurait bien aimé connaître ses motivations, il en avait envie presque autant que de coucher avec lui. Et il comptait _vraiment_ y mettre du sien.

Zechs eut le souffle coupé quand il vit apparaître devant lui Trowa Barton, torse nu, la peau encore légèrement humide, ce qui faisait ressortir sa fine musculature, portant un jean noir moulant.

(N'interrompez pas l'auteur en pleine séance de matage, merci de votre compréhension)

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je reviens immédiatement.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était entré, mais le blond resta les yeux dans le vague pendant les deux minutes que dura l'absence du jeune homme. Quand il revint, il portait un débardeur noir assez large, mettant ses épaules en valeur sans être provocateur.

- Alors ?

Le blond se reprit avec difficulté, rassemblant ses pensées professionnelles qui avaient fait place à un grand vide quelques minutes plus tôt. Il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

- Cette fille, on peut lui faire confiance ?

- Oui.

- On peut connaître son nom ?

- Ce n'est pas utile.

- On peut en savoir plus sur elle ?

- Ce n'est pas utile non plus.

Il avait peut-être été un peu trop direct, mais pour avoir des réponses précises, autant poser des questions précises.

- Pourquoi lui faîtes vous confiance ?

- Parce que.

- Pourquoi nous, devrions nous lui faire confiance ?

- Parce que.

- Est-ce que j'aurai des réponses plus claires plus tard ?

- Peut-être.

Long moment de silence. Très long moment de silence. Il n'avait pas poireauté pendant des heures devant une porte pour ce genre d'information. Si ? Peut-être. Il fallait se résigner, sûrement. Un soupir lui échappa.

- Et bien je vais devoir partir, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter.

- Lowe Jr. est en contact depuis quelques jours avec un des groupes présents.

- Lequel ?

- Je l'ignore. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus.

- Très bien, alors au revoir.

Alors qu'il lui tendait la main la main après avoir franchi la porte, un léger sourire étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il lui serra la main, la gardant un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû et déclara, se rapprochant légèrement et regardant l'agent droit dans les yeux.

- Au revoir Milliardo, salue M. Winner de ma part.

Il rentra chez lui et ferma la porte.

L'autre resta sur le palier, frissonnant. _Milliardo… Comment a-t-il su? Et qui est M. Winner?

* * *

_

Zechs rentra en coup de vent dans le bureau de Noventa.

- Il m'a appelé Milliardo ! Et qui est M. Winner ?

Le commandant le regarda avec une certaine incompréhension, avant de déclarer :

- Il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous. Ne dîtes rien à vos collègues sur Milliardo si vous ne le souhaitez pas ! Mais comment a-t-il réussi à savoir ? Cette information est surprotégée !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

* * *

- Ah te voilà enfin Zechs ! Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? déclara l'Américain sur le ton de la plaisanterie lorsqu'il vit son ami entrer. En fait je te présente Quatre Winner, notre nouvel allié, qui vient de soulever une question importante : pourquoi Lowe Jr. a-t-il dévoilé sa position en répondant à J ?

* * *

Le lundi soir, vers dix-neuf heures, le téléphone sonna dans les bureaux d'Interpol. Les agents campaient presque là-bas et il y avait forcément quelqu'un. 

- Wufei Chang.

- M. Chang, ici Trowa Barton.

- Je vous écoute.

- Lowe Jr. a donné rendez-vous ce soir à vingt heures trente à des hommes d'une organisation criminelle, j'ignore laquelle, dans une usine désaffectée du secteur 3D.

- Nous y allons. Y serez vous ?

- Oui.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent simultanément. Trowa composa un nouveau numéro.

- Ici Trowa Barton. Lowe Jr. a donné rendez-vous ce soir à vingt heures trente…

* * *

à suivre 

Bon d'accord je pensais faire de l'action dans ce chap. Résultat je tombe dans le cliché Trowa beau gosse, Duo et sa libido et Quatre gueule d'ange mais mauvais caractère quand il s'y met! je suis pas très fière! ça m'apprendra à penser tiens! promis ce sera pour le prochain! Avec du sang et tout (ce sera peut-être Wufei qui va saigner du nez, mais ce sera!). Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

_**J'ai vu…**_

Alors j'ai tenté d'écrire une scène d'action mais je crois que je ne suis pas très douée. Dsl pour le retard c'est indépendant de ma volonté!

Et merci Florinoir pour ta review! Je ne t'ai pas répondu non plus black avengeur mais vu qu'on reste deux heures au téléphone par semaine je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire!

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre cinq**

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent simultanément. Wufei regarda dans les yeux de Quatre, son compagnon de garde, et put y lire que la détermination qui l'habitait était partagée. Le Chinois ayant mis le téléphone sur haut-parleur, le blond avait pu tout entendre.

En quelques minutes, tout le service était sur le pied de guerre, et tous les agents absents en route vers le bureau. Ceux-ci habitaient tous près de leur lieu de travail, une exigence du métier.

Duo, Zechs et Sally arrivèrent un quart d'heure à peine après l'appel. Wufei remarqua que les yeux habituellement pétillants de l'Américain étaient plus sombres, plus… concentrés. Il s'exprimait de façon froide et professionnelle. Le Chinois allait enfin voir la véritable valeur du Shinigami.

Les équipes partirent presque aussitôt pour encercler l'usine. Il était près de vingt heures quand tous furent prêts à se mettre en position. Au signal, tous commencèrent à se rendre à aux endroits stratégiques que l'on avait trouvés dans l'urgence de la dernière heure. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la camionnette qu'occupaient Duo, Zechs, Wufei, Sally et Quatre, la radio s'alluma brusquement et une dizaine de voix retentirent de façon totalement anarchique :

- Monsieur…

- …comment faire…

- … déjà là…

- … ne nous ont pas repérés…

- …beaucoup…

- Vos gueules ! déclara Duo.

Il ne cria pas. Il n'avait même pas élevé la voix. Il avait simplement parlé et il avait été écouté. Il leur aurait dit de se jeter d'un pont qu'ils l'auraient fait. On ne désobéissait pas au Shinigami.

- Sergent Durton, commencez je vous prie.

- Merci, monsieur. Je vais être court : on ne peut pas se mettre en place car il y a déjà des personnes. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient là pour pique-niquer, vu leurs armes.

- Est-ce pour nous faire part d'une situation similaire que vous appelez tous ?

Il y eut un vague « oui, monsieur » prononcé d'une seule voix. Les agents soupirèrent intérieurement. Comme d'habitude, on avait été plus rapide qu'eux. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'envoyer des hommes en reconnaissance pour comprendre qu'il devait y avoir des équipes de différentes factions disséminées un peu partout entre les entrepôts. Il ne fallait même pas essayer de compter leurs ennemis. Et pas la peine de compter sur Barton, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Bien, restez où vous êtes et ne vous faîtes pas remarquer.

Duo coupa la radio sans attendre la réponse et se tourna vers ses collègues.

- Bon, on est dans la merde. (Ou comment résumer la pensée générale). On fait quoi maintenant ?

-…

Grand moment de solitude.

- Surtout ne répondez pas !

- On improvise !

- Sally ? dirent-ils tous les trois, surpris que ce soit la jeune femme qui propose ça.

- Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ? On doit essayer d'attraper quelqu'un mais on ne sait pas de quoi il a l'air et surtout on doit essayer qu'il ne rentre pas en contact avec on ne sait pas qui ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un de volontaire pour élaborer un plan ?

- …

- Bon bah c'est réglé on improvise, dit Duo, soudain heureux comme un gosse qui s'apprête à recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël.

Zechs fut le seul à comprendre que l'on pouvait s'attendre au pire, et probablement voir le pire : Duo Maxwell dans toute sa splendeur.

Les minutes passèrent, ponctuées des rapports que leur faisaient leurs hommes, qui revenaient toujours à la même chose : rien. Cela dura pendant une demie heure environ, et à mesure que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait les agents sentaient leur nervosité augmenter. La radio grésilla et comme quelques minutes plus tôt, les voix des sergents qui dirigeaient les différentes équipes résonnèrent dans la camionnette :

- M…

- … et entrés…

Le silence se fit de lui-même quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils parlaient, de nouveau, tous en même temps. Naturellement, ce fut les sergent Durton qui reprit la parole :

- Il y a une dizaine d'hommes qui sont entrés par l'entrée 6, sur la gauche.

- Il y en a trois qui viennent d'entrer par la porte 11, dit un autre.

- Une douzaine par l'entrée 3.

- Pareil pour l'entrée 17.

Ça aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si Duo n'avait pas demandé le silence. Il fallait s'en douter, les hommes s'étaient impatientés, peut-être même avaient ils réagi suite à l'entrée d'ennemis. Enfin quoiqu'il arrive, ils étaient à l'intérieur, et on n'avait encore aperçu personne qui aurait pu être Lowe Jr.

- Et si… commença Sally, et si il était déjà à l'intérieur ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien si j'étais lui et si je voulais négocier, j'éviterais de me mettre en position d'infériorité et je prendrais rendez-vous dans un endroit que je connais parfaitement et où c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Et j'arriverais en avance pour être sûr de pouvoir me mettre à un endroit qui m'arrange sans être attrapé par ceux qui cherchent à avoir epsilon.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi intelligent que toi et qu'il pense y aller sans toutes ces précautions ?

- Wufei…

(et non vous ne rêvez pas, Wufei a dit à Sally, une femme, qu'elle était intelligente ! ne pas crier à l'OOC !)

- … on parle de celui qui il y a presque cinq ans et demi à pirater epsilon, le programme le plus protégé et surveillé de la planète !

Tout le monde se tut, puis Duo prit la décision :

- On y va !

* * *

Les quatre agents et Quatre sortirent de la camionnette, vêtus de leurs uniformes sombres et souples, parfaits pour les missions d'infiltration, et qui leur permettaient d'identifier leurs collègues. Ainsi il serait plus simple de reconnaître ceux qui entreraient par les autres entrées. Sans se soucier de qui pourrait les voir, ils marchèrent droit vers l'entrée la plus proche, à savoir la 1, l'entrée principale. Personne n'essaierait de les en empêcher, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde à l'intérieur et leurs adversaires ne sachant pas qui ils étaient ne se risqueraient pas à compromettre une éventuelle alliance. Mais une fois dans l'usine, les enjeux changeraient, et personne ne serait plus en mesure de se sentir protégé, le but étant d'obtenir epsilon par n'importe quel moyen, comprenant l'élimination de la concurrence. 

Tous les cinq sortirent leurs armes quand ils arrivèrent à leur but. Ils rentrèrent les uns à la suite des autres dans un silence de mort. Oui, mort était le mot qui convenait. A leurs pieds, sur le sol de l'usine mal éclairée, on pouvait voir plusieurs cadavres. Quatre, bien que formé pour se défendre en sa qualité de riche héritier, n'était pas préparé à se retrouver face à face, ou plutôt pied à face avec un mort et ressortit immédiatement pour retourner à la camionnette. Il prendrait le temps de se blaser de ce genre de chose pour pouvoir participer aux prochaines missions, mais là il ne pouvait décidément pas.

Les autres continuèrent leur avancée sans plus se soucier du blond et tentèrent de se faire discret, mais leurs pas résonnaient, ce qui achevait de donner une atmosphère inquiétante au lieu, s'il y avait besoin d'en rajouter. Soudain des coups de feu retentirent.

Ils se figèrent sur place, hésitant à avancer. C'était une véritable fusillade qui se déroulait dans une pièce qui semblait être située dans le fond de l'usine. Ils ne savaient pas trop quel fond, l'usine était grande et assez compartimentée, mais pour résumer ce n'était pas près d'eux. C'est là qu'ils comprirent que cette mission serait un désastre. Ils ne pourraient probablement pas s'approcher de Lowe Jr., qui n'était sûrement pas resté vu la situation, et un jeu où l'équipe qui tuerait le plus d'adversaires gagnerait était engagé. Ça avait dû être enclenché par une quelconque balle destinée à impressionner, et tout avait dégénéré.

Un instant ils hésitèrent à continuer, mais leur devoir était tout de même de s'assurer que personne n'avait mis la main sur epsilon. Alors ils avancèrent lentement, le Shinigami légèrement en tête. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre le temps de se mettre en contact avec leurs hommes. Il fallait qu'ils se regroupent le plus vite possible car si quelqu'un décidait qu'ils étaient une nouvelle cible, à quatre, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient une quinzaine dans la pièce. Tous avaient pu les rejoindre en passant devant un certain nombre de corps. Tout bruit de fusillade avait cessé, mais on entendait encore parfois quelques balles qui sifflaient dans différentes parties de l'usine. Les hommes d'Interpol essayaient d'être discrets, mais c'était assez dur dans un endroit où même la respiration résonnait.

Ils se dirigèrent, en faisant attention de rester près des murs ou différentes caisses éventrées pouvaient leur offrir une illusion d'abris, vers le fond de l'usine. Il fallait absolument pouvoir la mettre sous contrôle. Tous étaient dans un état de concentration absolue quand une voix s'éleva d'on ne savait où :

- Pas un geste, jetez vos armes ou vous êtes morts !

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils se jetèrent derrière les caisses. S'ils jetaient leurs armes ils étaient aussi morts. Les balles commencèrent à fuser entre eux et leurs ennemis, qui se trouvaient à l'opposé de la pièce, eux aussi derrière des caisses. Ils devaient y être depuis un sacré moment et être plutôt doués pour que les agents ne les aient pas repéré. Ils tiraient sans relâche et auraient dû être assez fiers d'eux, car ils avaient un bon pourcentage de réussite (rapport ennemis touchés/ balles tirées), mais, allez savoir pourquoi, étant donné qu'ils prenaient aussi conscience que leurs vis-à-vis étaient trois fois plus nombreux et cinq fois mieux armés, ils commençaient à le sentir très mal.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de tirer quand l'homme qui était à côté de Zechs reçut une balle dans la tête. Ils ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques secondes que le blond remarqua que son voisin ne tirait plus. Se mettant totalement à l'abri, il se tourna vers lui pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un jeune homme châtain foncé était affalé par terre, une expression de surprise sur son visage, qui aurait été comique s'il n'avait pas eu un trou béant dans la tête.

Zechs enregistra l'information et se retourna pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Soudain les tirs ennemis cessèrent et la voix qu'ils avaient précédemment entendue leur dit :

- ça suffit, vous ne pouvez pas nous battre. Rendez vous et vous resterez vivants !

- Eh tu nous as bien regardé connard ! Plutôt crever ! Tiens d'ailleurs je crois que c'est ce qu'on va faire, pas vrai les gars ?

Un silence de mort répondit à Duo.

Zechs fut le seul à oser contrer le Shinigami.

- M. Maxwell, dit-il d'une voix froide, je vous prierai de vous taire et de me laisser agir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard meurtrier, mais Wufei crut un instant voir une lueur amusée dans le regard de celui qui se nommait le dieu de la mort, avant de se rendre compte que tout son corps était crispé par la rage.

- Vous êtes plus raisonnable, c'est bien. Jetez vos armes vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire que vous ne nous tuerez pas tranquillement après ?

- Vous avez ma parole !

- Hm… J'hésite.

Les agents d'Interpole n'en revenaient pas, un homme qu'ils respectaient pourtant était assez con pour essayer de négocier avec un type qui ne leur laisserait pas une chance. Et cette phrase : « hm, j'hésite », non mais vraiment ! _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend_, songea Wufei, _il voit pas que c'est pas le moment d'oublier ses neurones !_ (vous êtes le maillon faible, au revoir !)

Et le blond qui continuait à dire des conneries qui ne voulaient rien dire dans le même registre du genre « vous nous laisserez vraiment partir, hein ! ». Pour une fois le Chinois airait aimé que Duo parle, mais il était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! _Tiens mais où est-il ?_

Des cris de stupeur retentirent chez leurs ennemis.

* * *

Duo, après s'être fait rembarrer par Zechs − ce qui lui donnait un parfait alibi pour se taire étant donné que si leurs ennemis les avaient observés en entrant, il était passé comme étant le chef du groupe vu son comportement − était revenu sur ses pas aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en rampant au sol. Il avait donc longé les murs et à force d'avancer s'était retrouvé du côté de leurs ennemis. Toujours en rampant il s'était approché et était même passé derrière eux sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ceux-ci ayant le regard fixé vers le point d'où s'échappait la voix de Zechs. Ils devaient être une quarantaine, sans compter la dizaine de corps qui gisait au sol. 

Le natté se concentra sur la voix de son coéquipier. _Ben dis donc il doit pas être très en forme Zechsy pour sortir des conneries pareil ! Zechsy… Hm à ressortir mais après avoir pris mes précautions, déjà que Wufei ramène son sabre au boulot ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je bosse sinon ils vont finir par croire qu'il veut gagner du temps ! Pas qu'ils auraient tort remarque !_

Un couteau dans la main, Duo se releva et se dirigea vers l'homme le plus proche. En un instant tout fut joué. Le Shinigami tira la tête de son ennemi en arrière pour dévoiler sa gorge et avant que l'homme comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était mort.

Duo posa doucement le corps au sol de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de bruit et se dirigea vers sa prochaine victime.

Six cadavres plus loin, il s'approcha de la femme dont il venait de tuer le voisin sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive quand celle-ci se tourna vers lui. Les réflexe affûtés du Shinigami eurent raison d'elle dans l'instant, mais pas avant qu'elle est laissée échapper un « quoi » d'incompréhension totale. Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Il rangea la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve jusque là bien au fond de sa poche.

* * *

- Mais c'est pas possible… dit Wufei à lui-même alors que Zechs et Duo parlaient tranquillement du manque d'imagination que le blond avait eu dans ses répliques. 

En cet instant on aurait pu voir dans le Chinois le Gaston Lagaffe en train de dire son éternel « m'enfin » qui représente à lui seul l'incompréhension de l'homme face au monde. (Je parle aux connaisseurs)

Dès que les cris avaient retenti, le blond s'était précipité vers les positions ennemies, s'interrompant en plein milieu d'une phrase. Les autres avaient un instant hésité, puis ils l'avaient suivi. En arrivant, ils eurent droit à un véritable spectacle qui aurait pu être magnifique s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce sang. Duo et Zechs étaient déchaînés. Et le natté était vraiment beau. Il contrôlait chacun de ses mouvements avec une grâce féline et envoûtante.

Aujourd'hui, Wufei avait vu le Dieu de la mort.

Et celui-ci avait rendu son office. Il ne restait que trois hommes vivants sur les cinquante-deux de départ, en comptant ceux tués au cours de la fusillade. Et encore, ces trois là ayant failli mourir de peur ! Des renforts étaient ensuite arrivés de l'extérieur, et on leur avait dit qu'un bon nombre de personnes était sorti par les autres portes pendant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Il ne devait donc plus rester grand monde de vivant à part ceux d'Interpole. Et apparemment personne n'avait vu Lowe Jr.

Des hommes inspecteraient l'usine en détail cette nuit et demain. Et pendant ce temps, Wufei tenterait de se remettre de sa rencontre avec le Shinigami.

* * *

Heero la rejoignit vers 3h du matin, après qu'ils aient fini leurs travails respectifs, pendant lesquels ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se parler. 

- J'ai eu un message de Tro, lui dit-elle d'emblée. Tout s'est passé comme prévu.

Le Japonais hocha simplement la tête.

* * *

à suivre 

Review or not review?

dsl yuya chan je t'avais dit que je ferais saigner Wufei du nez mais j'ai vraiment pas réussi à le mettre alors je te promets que je le ferais, quand je le pourrais histoire que ça fasse pas trop tombé du ciel!

Bon dîtes moi aussi s'il y a des incohérences! Et que pensez-vous d'une prochaine rencontre Heero/ Duo?


	6. Chapter 6

_**J'ai vu…**_

Merci pour les reviews, surtout celles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, cad lu!

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre six**

Treize était plus que furieux de la tournure des événements. Non seulement ses hommes ne parvenaient à trouver aucune information sur Lowe Jr. mais en plus dès qu'ils avaient eu une petite chance de lui mettre la main dessus, ça avait tourné au carnage. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, il le sentait obscurément. Après tout, on n'était pas un requin des affaires en n'ayant aucune intuition, mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être. Tout semblait pourtant clair.

Le fils d'un tueur à gage avait une information pour laquelle il était prêt à mettre le prix. Clair, net et précis. Il suffisait de négliger les autres éléments. A savoir que le garçon en question était entouré d'inconnues et était en train de créer un véritable merdier.

Treize releva la tête brusquement. Il comprenait ce qui n'allait pas. _Il est en train de créer un véritable merdier._ Mais rien ne disait si l'effet était recherché. Car après tout quelqu'un qui aurait souhaité cette situation ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

Il se sentit soudain nerveux car, si Lowe Jr. avait vraiment provoqué cette situation, il avait de nombreuses cartes en mains. Pas toutes, pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il ait des informateurs dans chacune des factions qui le pourchassaient. Treize fronça les sourcils un instant en réfléchissant à cette opportunité, puis rejeta l'idée. C'était impossible, avant cela aurait fini par attirer l'attention sur lui, et maintenant c'était bien trop dur d'introduire des personnes de confiance, s'il en trouvait, dans les camps ennemis.

Il interrompit le cours de sa pensée, se rendant compte qu'il prenait comme acquis le fait que Lowe Jr. contrôlait les événements. Mais s'il avait accepté l'idée si facilement, c'était qu'elle n'était pas à négliger. En soupirant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait engendrer un tel comportement chez le fils du tueur à gage. Décidément, on ne connaissait que bien peu de choses sur lui et, si on voulait le retrouver, il faudrait en apprendre plus. Pourquoi pas commencer par une éventuelle description physique…

En poussant un nouveau soupir, il se laissa aller dans le confortable fauteuil de son bureau. Trois de ses hommes étaient morts la veille et cinq étaient blessés. Si la situation ne s'améliorait pas, Treize irait lui-même sur place. En attendant, il allait donner les ordres nécessaires pour que le maximum de recherches soient faites sur sa proie et faire en sorte que quiconque possédant la moindre information se retrouve devant lui.

* * *

Wufei hésita devant son sabre ce matin là, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer à l'emmener au bureau. Evidemment il avait réussi ainsi à empêcher Maxwell de l'emmerder pendant une quinzaine de secondes d'affilées, mais il se rendait bien compte à présent, après la démonstration de la veille que ce n'était pas un simple sabre qui impressionnait Duo mais son envie de jouer qui l'arrêtait. Il laissait le Chinois tranquille pour ensuite le faire encore plus enrager. 

Avec un regard rageur, Wufei se saisit de sabre. Ce n'était pas un shazi natté qui allait l'impressionner, et il se jura de réussir une heure complète de méditation dans son bureau en présence de l'Américain. C'était l'honneur de tout un clan qui se jouerait alors.

* * *

- Wuwu comment vas-tu ? 

Le Wuwu en question se retourna CALMEMENT vers son collègue et avec toute sa dignité, hurla :

- C'EST WUFEI MAXWELL !

Le dit Maxwell sourit, sourire pub de dentifrice déjà vu dans les chapitres un et deux (rappel de l'auteur), et engagea son ami à attendre l'arrivée de leurs collègues.

_Mon Dieu, mais dans quoi je me suis engagé ?_ Songea Wufei. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de promettre un truc pareil ? J'arriverais JAMAIS à méditer pendant une heure avec ça dans les jambes ! En plus il faut que je prévienne mon ennemi, honneur oblige ! _

Wufei, avant de revenir sur sa décision et de salir son si précieux honneur, repéra de son œil exercé l'héritier Winner qui passait par là comme par hasard (bon le hasard faisait qu'il travaillait dans ce bureau et que c'était plus du hasard mais on s'en fout) et traîna le malheureux jusqu'au bureau où Duo venait de s'installer. Celui-ci le regarda d'ailleurs de ses yeux ébahis avec le pauvre Quatre qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait.

- Maxwell, déclara l'Asiatique en se plantant devant l'Américain, je fais serment devant témoin que j'arriverais à méditer une heure complète dans la même pièce que toi !

Et il laissa là ses collègues ahuris pour aller se prendre un café.

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis un quart d'heure plus tard, Duo, Wufei, Zechs, Quatre, Sally et le commandant Noventa qui leur faisait un compte-rendu de l'opération de la veille et de ses suites. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'on avait retrouvé une soixantaine de corps, sans compter les quarante-neuf qu'ils y avaient ajouté. Un véritable massacre. On pensait qu'il devait y avoir eu pas mal de blessés également, et que certains qui ne pouvaient plus se déplacer avaient été achevés par leurs propres coéquipiers pour éviter qu'ils révèlent quoi que ce soit à ceux qui viendraient les récupérer. Il y avait eu cependant certains survivants qui avaient révélé des faits inquiétants. 

En effet quelques uns, et parmi ceux-là leurs trois survivants, étaient envoyés pour servir leur Etat. Interpol devait en théorie servir toute la communauté internationale, sans distinction de nationalité, et si les Etats commençaient à envoyer leurs propres agents, cela voulait dire soit qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en son efficacité, soit qu'ils souhaitaient epsilon pour eux-mêmes.

Ils avaient également appris que le jeu de massacre avait effectivement commencé par une balle perdue, et qu'apparemment ceux qui le menaient étaient les mêmes qu'avaient éliminés les agents d'Interpol. Cette équipe était d'autant plus dangereuse qu'il s'agissait de la CIA, ses agents étaient sur leur territoire et possédaient toutes les ressources possibles. Tous étaient là bien entendu pour la même raison, mais aucun ne semblait trop savoir comment ils avaient obtenu l'information, leurs supérieurs ne leur ayant rien dit.

De leur côté le commandant Noventa ne déplorait qu'un mort et deux blessés légers.

- Voilà la situation messieurs. Avez-vous une idée de ce que nous pourrions entreprendre ?

- Très sincèrement aucune commandant, répondit Quatre. Je ne suis déjà pas familier avec toutes ces opérations, mais en plus je dois avouer que cette situation me déstabilise. Nous avions jusqu'à maintenant ignoré l'existence de Lowe Jr., que même ceux chargés avant nous de récupérer epsilon n'avait pas découverte, et tout d'un coup il apparaît, donne d'abord l'impression qu'il va refuser de vendre le code en répondant « tu peux toujours courir » à J mais par cette réponse dévoile justement sa position, puis donne rendez-vous à un éventuel acheteur, peut-être au hasard pour ce que nous en savons, et ce rendez-vous débouche sur une boucherie. Alors je suis d'avis que l'on s'accorde quelques heures de répit avant de prendre une décision.

- Je pense que vous avez parfaitement résumé la situation M. Winner.

Tous se tournèrent d'une traite vers la porte d'entrée du bureau pour dévisager la fille.

_L'extra- terrestre, le retour ! _pensa cyniquement Duo.

Elle était accompagnée par un des agents d'accueil qui semblait nerveux.

- Messieurs j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de la faire venir ici…

- Laissez nous ! ordonna sèchement le commandant Noventa.

L'homme sortit sans demander son reste sans que la fille lui accorde un seul regard. Quatre se leva, tout sourire, une étiquette «enchasse» collée sur le front.

- Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître contrairement à vous qui semblez savoir qui je suis.

Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

- Oh mais je suis sûre que vous en savez autant sur moi que vos collègues, c'est-à-dire le nécessaire à ce pourquoi je suis là.

- Et qu'est-il donc de nécessaire à savoir ?

- Mais que j'ai l'entière confiance de M. Barton voyons.

- Oh suis-je bête, dit Quatre en adoptant le ton pompeux qu'avait pris son interlocutrice, veuillez excuser ce grossier oubli, qui soyez en certaine ne se reproduira plus.

- Mais j'en suis absolument certaine très cher, vous fournissez un si excellent travail qu'il serait insultant de ne pas avoir confiance en vos capacités !

- Vous me voyez très flatté, très chère, de la confiance que vous avez en moi, et sachez que cette confiance est pour le moins réciproque.

- Mon Dieu avec vos compliments vous allez me faire rougir !

Les agents avaient suivi cet échange la bouche ouverte, tellement ils étaient assommés par cette scène hors de propos, quand Wufei explosa :

- MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CES CONNERIES ? Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais la situation est grave !

- Surtout n'hésitez pas à nous le dire si on dérange ! ajouta Duo.

Les deux fautifs se regardèrent, amusés et nullement gênés. Les yeux de Sally s'éclairèrent un instant, bien que personne n'y prenne garde. La fille portait un haut dont les manches lui arrivaient aux coudes, son manteau sous le bras, et bien que ses bracelets de cuir lui cachent entièrement les poignets, une bonne partie des avant-bras était découverte, et l'on pouvait voir de fines cicatrices.

- Vous l'avez sans doute compris, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, je suis là pour parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. J'avoue que cela a échappé à tout contrôle et que nous n'avions absolument pas prévu la tournure des événements.

- Nous comprenons parfaitement votre besoin d'informations mademoiselle, mais vous avez entendu M. Winner en arrivant, nous allons laisser décanter les choses pendant quelques heures, lui dit courtoisement le commandant Noventa.

- Très bien, je dois cependant vous annoncer que suite aux événements d'hier, tous nos ennemis sont déterminés à retrouver Lowe Jr. autrement qu'à un rendez-vous foireux et que tous essaient de récolter le maximum de données sur lui et, pour cela, de retrouver toute personne susceptible de l'avoir connu de près ou de loin. Howard est d'ailleurs très recherché.

- Merci de nous prévenir.

- Mais c'est normal, dit-elle en regardant le commandant droit dans les yeux, nous avons passé un accord selon lequel nous devions nous tenir mutuellement informés de nos activités et informations ! Puisque vous avez besoin de réfléchir, Trowa passera cet après-midi. Sur ce au revoir Messieurs ! Puis se tournant malicieusement vers Quatre et adoptant un ton snob et arrogant : Quatre, très cher, au plaisir !

- Le plaisir sera pour moi, très chère !

Dès qu'elle fut partie tous se regardèrent. Duo fut le premier à parler :

- Elle a parlé d'Howard, elle sait qu'on le recherche et nous reproche de ne pas l'avoir dit à Trowa !

- Pas obligatoirement Duo…

- Quatre, t'es con ou quoi t'étais trop absorbé dans ta contemplation ? Elle nous a reparlés juste après de notre accord selon lequel on doit se tenir informés ! Elle est tout à fait au courant de nos activités, et d'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi Barton a passé l'accord s'il pouvait s'informer tout seul…

Le commandant Noventa réfléchissait et songeait à la façon dont Duo s'était fait repérer lorsqu'il avait cherché à infiltrer l'équipe de Barton, dont la véritable identité de Zechs avait été connue et maintenant dont leurs activités avaient été découvertes… Non, Barton n'avait pas besoin de l'accord pour être informé.

* * *

- Merci Quatre tu es le meilleur ! dit Duo en se jetant dans les bras de son ami, manquant de le renverser. 

- De rien Duo, de rien ! dit le blond dans une tentative désespérée pour se débarrasser de sa sangsue personnelle.

Il venait d'inviter tous ses collègues à déjeuner dans un des restaurants de son père, un des plus chics de la ville, et Duo adorait la bonne cuisine. Ils laissèrent un agent en permanence, qui devait les appeler au moindre problème, puis partirent tous les cinq et, au bout d'environ dix minutes, se garèrent devant _Le Magnifique_ (pas de meilleure idée).

Quatre avait averti le restaurant de sa venue car il avait l'âme généreuse et ne voulait pas voir la panique parmi ses employés en se rendant compte de l'arrivée du fils du patron. Ils furent installés à l'étage, dans un coin assez tranquille − on avait probablement dégagé un périmètre de sécurité − avec vue sur les jardins de l'hôtel adjacent qui, cela va sans dire, appartenait aussi aux Winner.

- Curieux… dit Quatre.

- Quoi donc mon Quatrou d'amour ?

- Et bien il y a certaines choses sur le menu dont je ne me souviens pas, alors que je venais souvent ici quand j'étais gosse et le cuisinier en chef n'a pas changé… Attends, comment tu m'as appelé ? s'exclama-t-il sous les ricanements de Wufei.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'une paire d'yeux gris bleus les observait et, brusquement, leur propriétaire rentra en cuisine.

- Je ne peux pas les servir, dit-elle à son superviseur, je ne me sens pas bien et je risque de mal faire mon travail.

- Bien, mais c'est dommage, tu es notre meilleure serveuse ! Je vais te faire remplacer.

Oui, elle savait évidemment qu'elle était la meilleure serveuse, jolie, charmante, souriante, polie, elle était toujours un ange avec les clients. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper des agents d'Interpol alors que dans leurs esprits, elle devait rester la fille sans nom, celle dont on ne savait rien, qu'on ne trouvait pas mais qui venait trouver. Et puis la personne de confiance du chef de la ville serveuse dans un restaurant, aussi prestigieux soit-il, ça la fout mal!

Eux plaisantaient tranquillement à leur table quand un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes.

- Excusez- moi !

- M. Winner ?

- Puis-je savoir si ces plats sont nouveaux ? dit-il en désignant certains endroits du menu.

- Oui monsieur. C'est un cuisinier qui est là depuis un peu plus d'un an qui les a inventés et qui est le seul à les cuisiner.

- Alors je prendrais une salade de nouveautés et un assortiment de viandes grillées en sauce à la pizzicato. Savez-vous pourquoi cela se nomme ainsi ? ( honte à moi pour la stupidité de ces noms)

- Il me semble, monsieur, que cela fait référence à une étape de la préparation qui peut s'apparenter à cette technique mais je n'en suis pas certain. ( il faut bien justifier la stupidité)

- Bien, merci.

- Alors Kitty, tu n'as pris que des nouveautés dis moi !

- J'aime bien voir ce que nos employés sont capables de faire, Duo !

- …

- …

- Comment tu m 'as appelé ?

Le repas fut absolument excellent et à la fin, Quatre n'en revenait pas. Il savourait chaque bouchée comme un véritable trésor.

- Quatre, ça va ? demanda finalement Wufei. Ouhou, Quatre !

- Quoi ?

- Rien de particulier mais tu avais les yeux dans le vague, tu semblais ailleurs !

- Ce n'est rien Wufei c'est juste que… mon dieu je n'ai rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute ma vie ! Je n'aurais même pas cru que cela puisse exister ! Monsieur, demanda-t-il en appelant le serveur, puis-je voir le cuisinier de cette merveille s'il vous plaît ?

- Tout de suite monsieur…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revint accompagné par deux hommes en tablier avec une toque coincée à la va vite dans la ceinture.

- M. Winner, déclara le plus vieux qui devait être le cuisinier en chef, je vous présente Heero Yui qui a cuisiné vos plats.

A cet instant le jeune cuisinier releva la tête et pendant que Quatre se répandait en compliments et paraissait impressionné par le jeune homme qui lui dit qu'il aurait dix-sept ans d'ici un mois, Duo se perdit dans sa contemplation. Une bouche qu'on avait envie d'embrasser à la moue boudeuse, des traits fins et bien dessinés, deux grands yeux marrons magnifiques à l'expression froide, bridés mais pas de façon aussi prononcée que la plupart des asiatiques, des cheveux bruns en bataille, un teint à la fois légèrement bronzé et hâlé, un corps qui semblait superbe… Il se demanda soudain comment il réagirait si l'Asiatique n'avait rien sous son tablier et eut un tel coup de chaud qu'il refusa de laisser ses pensées aller plus loin.

Mais il repartait, toujours assourdit de compliments de la part de Quatre. Duo resta immobile une vingtaine de secondes après son départ, avant de foncer à sa suite.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Quatre, surpris.

- Coup de foudre, répondit simplement Zechs, qui n'avait pas lâché du regard son ami.

* * *

Duo arriva derrière Heero quand celui-ci entrait dans les cuisines. D'un mouvement souple, il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna derrière une porte qui, comme l'Américain l'espérait, donnait sur une sorte d'entrepôt… avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur par celui qui était devenu quelques secondes plus tôt son fantasme. 

Heero regarda surpris son agresseur. C'était sa veine ! Déjà qu'il devait se présenter devant les agents chargés de le retrouver, mais en plus il se faisait suivre par le Shinigami. Celui-ci, toujours plaqué contre le mur, lui adressa un immense sourire :

- Alors dis donc t'es un rapide toi !

Le Japonais, qui avait du mal à suivre la pensée de son vis-à-vis, lui adressa un regard froid.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- T'inviter à dîner !

- Pardon ?

- Tu me plais et je veux t'inviter à dîner, c'est pourtant pas compliqué !

Le cuisinier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et retourna travailler. Un natté plus déterminé que jamais le suivit. Personne ne dit rien contre la présence de l'ami de M. Winner en cuisine, on lui demandait simplement de ne pas trop s'approcher de la nourriture et il put ainsi harceler son Japonais à loisir.

- … elle ne cuisinait pas très bien elle, et je te jure que j'ai été frustré de bonne nourriture pendant mon séjour à l'orphelinat. C'était jour de fête quand on avait du chocolat ! J'adore le chocolat pas toi ? J'ai su que l'histoire d'amour entre le chocolat et moi durerait toute ma vie depuis la première fois que j'en ai volé à la grande surface du coin. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de voler mais que veux tu, je n'ai pas de remords ils sont tellement riches que ce n'était pas la disparition d'une ou deux tablettes de temps en temps − bon ok toutes les heures − qui allait les ruiner. Et puis ça me faisait tellement plaisir ! Et il ne faut pas croire que j'étais égoïste loin de là, j'en donnais la moitié aux plus petits. Bon c'était peut-être pour avoir la conscience tranquille mais les faits sont là ! Et puis…

- Tu parles toujours autant ?

- Oh non monsieur le muet rassure toi, je me tais quand je dors ! Et d'ailleurs je ne ronfle pas non plus ! C'est embêtant tu ne trouves pas les gens qui ronflent ! Moi ça m'empêche de dormir…

Duo passa outre le regard de la mort qui tue Heero Yui tous droits réservés, qui il fallait bien le dire était beaucoup moins impressionnant lorsqu'il portait ses lentilles marrons, et continua son monologue pendant que le destinataire de ses paroles s'occupaient de faire cuire du poisson. Il continua ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, commençant à désespérer quand…

- C'est bon, j'accepte. Je ne travaille pas cejeudi soir. On se retrouve devant le resto à 21 heures.

L'Américain lui adressa un grand sourire avant d'accepter, sortit des cuisines et se dirigea vers la table où ses amis s'impatientaient, levant un pouce victorieux en direction de Zechs.

* * *

Elle avait essayé de tout voir entre deux services, et elle était morte de rire de voir Heero coincé avec ce baka d'agent qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il essayait de draguer l'homme qu'il était sensé arrêter. Quand enfin il s'éloigna après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, elle s'approcha de son ami : 

- Et bien, quel magnifique moyen de te débarrasser de lui ! Comment tu comptes t'y prendre maintenant pour jeudi soir ?

Il regarda la jeune fille en souriant (il sourit par rapport à son expression habituelle, s'entend) :

- Ce serait tellement malheureux qu'il ne puisse pas venir parce que Lowe Jr. aurait encore fait des siennes !

* * *

Ils regagnèrent assez rapidement leur bureau, Duo ne participant pas à la conversation pour une fois, perdu dans son monde de Japonais en tabliers de cuisine. Ils reprirent leurs recherches et commencèrent à réfléchir à une façon de procéder jusqu'au nouveau changement, quand Trowa Barton entra dans la pièce. 

- Bonjour messieurs, mademoiselle Poe. Je précise que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et qu'évidemment personne ne doit savoir que j'ai des contacts avec vous. Zechs, dit-il en se tournant vers lui et en lui adressant un regard prédateur, je suis ravi de te revoir !

- Moi de même Trowa !

La tension entre les deux hommes était presque palpable et le tutoiement qu'ils utilisaient ne faisait que la renforcer.

- Donc mon amie m'a dit que vous deviez réfléchir à la situation. Pouvez-vous me faire part de vos conclusions ?

- Et bien, commença Wufei, nous sommes un peu perdus, mais nous envisageons nous aussi d'en apprendre le maximum sur Lowe Jr. pour parvenir à le coincer alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas. Nous avons demandé à tous nos agents infiltrés parmi les tueurs à gage de se renseigner sur Lowe et de voir si on pouvait connaître l'identité de la mère. Ils forment une communauté assez fermée et certains semblent plutôt bien se connaître. Nous continuons nos recherches sur Howard et essayons en même temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où Lowe est mort…

Pendant son discours, Trowa avait vu son attention attirée par un cadre sur le bureau où se trouvait Zechs lorsqu'il était entré. Il s'en était approché l'air de rien et maintenant le fixait, semblant réfléchir intensément. Se décidant soudain, il se tourna vers le blond aux cheveux longs :

- Zechs, tu connais Réléna Darlian ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce.

* * *

à suivre 

les reviews sont demandées à l'accueil!

j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'était une petite transition donc voilà. En plus je l'ai écrit quasiment en une soirée, je voulais absolument le poster avant d'aller retrouver mes amis dans ma Seine-et-Marne natale, mais j'ai été interrompue avant de pouvoir le poster et je ne l'ai pas retouché donc il est pas super super mais bon, je me ferais pardonner une prochaine fois.

Si vous avez des idées de noms de plat je suis preneuse parce que là je me rends compte du ridicule! assortiment de viandes grillées en sauce à la pizzicato, non mais vraiment! je vous quitte sur l'incroyable suspens: wuwu réussira-t-il à méditer?

Bonnes vacances pour la plupart je pense (en tout cas pour moi!)


	7. Chapter 7

_**J'ai vu…**_

dsl pour le retard mais mon ordi a eu la bonté de m'abandonner, j'ai quand même réussi à sauver en cata le début du chapitre 7, mais après je ne pouvais plus écrire la suite. Je pensais que ça serait vite réglé mais finalement vu que ça traînej'ai refait une session sur l'ordi principal qui nous avait aussi plantés quelques semaines avant. Et là je me suis retrouvée en panne d'inspi, je me suis quand même forcée à écrire mais j'ai avancé à deux à l'heure et le résultat est assez bizarre je trouve. En plus j'étais très occupée à gueuler contre ma prof de français qui, pour qu'on puisse faire un commentaire composé de trois heures, nous a pris une heure de sport (piscine) et qui nous a en plus fait d'une heure en demi-groupe une heure en classe entière. Résultat: six heures de français dans la semaine. Heureusement que le lundi était férié sinon ça m'aurait fait sept heures. Et j'ai gueulé aussi contre mon prof d'SVT qui nous fait terminer deux lundis de suite à 18h30 ce qui me fait rentrer à 19h30. Ah la dure vie de lycéenne je vous jure! Bon après ce coup de gueule contre l'injustice de la vie dont personne n'a rien à faire le principal: I COME BACK!

Sinon j'ai utilisé l'othographe "yui" au chap d'avant. Maintenant j'utiliserais celui de Yuy. J'ai squatté le virgin samedi dernier et j'ai pu lire (enfin!) GW épisode zéro et GW blind target, et c'est l'orthographe qu'ils utilisent.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir.

Réponse à **Babou: **merci bcp. On va voir comment Duo va se débrouiller. Je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il allait réussir à voir Heero. On verra bien!

Sinon je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas je suis désolée ce n'était pas du tout volontaire (vous vous en doutez).

En fait dois-je préciser que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas? Sauf la fille mystère qui aura son prénom d'ici deux chapitres je pense, les clochards (vous allez comprendre), le sergent Durton, ceux qui font l'accueil à Interpol...

Avertissement: il y a du yaoi. Je ne pense pas que ça dérange ceux qui lisent des fics Gw (sinon ces gens là sont très mal barrés) mais je préfère prévenir.

**Chapitre sept **

- Zechs, tu connais Réléna Darlian ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Le blond fixait intensément le jeune homme à la mèche, son visage passant d'abord d'une expression de surprise, puis de stupeur, et enfin d'espoir. Mais il paraissait encore trop choqué pour parler. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Barton demanda :

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Duo décida de réagir pour son ami :

- Trowa, tu connais Réléna Darlian ?

- Ce n'est pas la question que je viens juste de poser par hasard ?

- Heu bon, ok. Donc je suppose que tu la connais au moins de nom ?

- …

- T'as raison, vachement perspicace comme question. On peut savoir d'où tu la connais ?

- On peut savoir pourquoi ce serait à moi de répondre aux questions ?

- Trowa… balbutia Zechs. Trowa, reprit-il avec plus d'assurance, je vais t'expliquer ! Réléna est ma sœur !

- Zechs, je la connais bien et aux dernières nouvelles elle n'a pas de frère !

- Trowa ma petite sœur a été enlevée à la naissance par la Darlian qui venait de perdre son enfant, et on ne l'a pas retrouvée alors ! Je suis rentré à Interpol il y a presque quatre ans principalement pour elle. Quelques mois plus tard j'ai réussi à retrouver sa trace dans un des pires quartiers de New York et je me suis fait muter ici. Lorsque je suis arrivé c'était pour voir mourir la femme qui avait kidnappé ma sœur d'une overdose et ma sœur avait déjà fait une fugue des semaines auparavant ! Cette photo d'elle à douze ans c'est tout ce que j'ai d'elle ! Maintenant s'il te plaît dis moi où est ma sœur et si elle va bien ! Je t'en prie !

Zechs était presque à bout de souffle, épuisé d'avoir parlé le plus rapidement possible et était maintenant pendu aux lèvres du jeune homme, attendant sa réponse avec anxiété comme si de là devait dépendre le salut de son âme. Trowa resta un instant songeur avant de répondre :

- Elle va bien, tu peux te rassurer ! Quant à te dire où elle est je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse. Ça me paraît étrange que la famille Peacecraft n'ait pas réussi à retrouver sa fille, n'est-ce pas, Milliardo ?

Zechs, soudain très calme, presque hostile, regarda Trowa droit dans les yeux :

- Tu es trop jeune pour te souvenir du contexte de l'époque, même si tu t'intéressais à ce genre de chose ! Mais à ce moment là notre famille était en disgrâce et n'avait plus aucune réelle influence. Les personnes importantes étaient toutes contre nous pour plaire au gouverneur de l'époque, et on a pensé que la perte de sa fille déstabiliserait mon père, c'est pour ça que personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour nous aider. Quand nous sommes revenus dans une position de force, il était trop tard.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, gardant encore le silence. Ce fut Duo qui le brisa, se rendant enfin compte de la signification des paroles échangées devant lui :

- Eh, heu… Attendez un peu ! Zechs, Peacecraft c'est bien le nom du maire de Washington ? Ça veut dire que…

- C'est mon père Duo.

- Heu… Bon ben ok, mais pourquoi tu t'appelles Zechs Merquise ?

- Parce que nos amis les terroristes internationaux seraient beaucoup plus motivés pour attraper le fils d'un des hommes les plus importants des Etats-Unis qu'un simple agent d'Interpol. Et si jamais je me fais prendre, je n'implique pas ma famille !

- Ok je vois. Par contre mon petit Zechsy, plus de cachotteries ! Qui est au courant ?

- Je ne te cache plus rien si tu ne ressors plus jamais ce surnom idiot ! Au courant il y a le commandant Noventa, comme tu as pu le constater Trowa Barton ici présent…

- … sympa de ne pas m'oublier depuis tout à l'heure…

- … bien que je ne sache pas comment il l'a appris, et Quatre même s'il ne m'en a pas parlé depuis qu'il est là !

- Quatrou ? Comment ça se fait ?

- On s'est rencontrés il y a quelques années lors de la réception qui fêtait l'arrivée du père de Zechs au poste de maire. Mon père étant dans la ville à ce moment là nous avions été invités. Mais comme je respecte le besoin d'anonymat − je suis bien placé il faut dire − je n'y ai pas fait allusion.

- Et moi quand tu es arrivé je ne savais même plus qui tu étais !

- C'est flatteur dis-moi ! se moqua Quatre en haussant un sourcil.

- Bon vous m'appelez quand je peux revenir ! s'impatienta Trowa.

_Je l'avais oublié celui-là !_ songea Sally. Cela lui parut étrange qu'elle ait pu oublier Trowa Barton, qui pourtant était charismatique et ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle se souvint alors de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sortant du bus devant son immeuble. Certes il était vraiment beau, et il avait aussi cette aura de leader qu'il avait eue en entrant dans le bureau quelques minutes auparavant. Mais là… Elle l'avait presque totalement oublié. Malgré elle, elle fut impressionnée par la capacité du jeune homme à passer inaperçu tout en se faisant obéir au doigt et à l'œil quand il le fallait. _A noter._

-Et bien Trowa, lui répondit Duo, tu connais tout de nos intentions, et je pense que tu peux très bien découvrir seul le peu qu'on aurait oublié de te dire ! La véritable question concerne la sœur de Zechs !

- Ah vraiment ! Je pensais qu'on était ici pour parler de Lowe Jr. moi ! Mais tu as raison, tout a été dit. Et moi je vais m'occuper de ce qui concerne Réléna. En fait, vous pouvez dire aux incapables chargés de me surveiller d'arrêter ça immédiatement. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien, appelez-les ils ne savent même pas que je suis sorti de chez moi ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton cassant.

Et il sortit de la pièce avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, d'un pas que certains auraient pu croire rageur mais qui, vu son caractère, était sûrement plutôt déterminé.

Zechs s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche, vaincu par la tension nerveuse qu'il avait brusquement ressentie lorsque Barton avait parlé de sa sœur. Puis un sourire rêveur se dessina lentement sur son visage.

- Elle est vivante et elle va bien…

Tandis que Duo songeait que Trowa s'était montré beaucoup plus expressif aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait probablement jamais été.

* * *

Heero, qui avait déjà demandé sa soirée, partit finalement encore plus tôt que prévu, avec la bénédiction de son patron qui le vénérait depuis ce midi. Depuis les compliments du fils de son « excellence suprême » Sélim Winner, comme il semblait sur le point de l'appeler à chaque fois qu'il parlait de lui. Il passa chez lui pour se changer rapidement. Baggy troué, vieux sweet. Les vêtements qu'il lui fallait. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard il était prêt à entrer dans un bar à l'aspect miteux. Et l'aspect était très révélateur. Il fut assailli par les odeurs caractéristiques dès qu'il poussa la porte, et ne put que se féliciter de son choix. L'endroit était parfait. Il repéra rapidement sa proie à une extrémité du bar, clochard alcoolique délaissé par le reste du monde, tellement désocialisé qu'il était prêt à accepter n'importe quel contact humain. Il s'approcha lentement et prit place sur le siège voisin. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. A peine avait-il reçu sa bière que l'homme commença son habituel monologue sur l'injustice du monde. Sauf que le monologue se transforma bien vite en dialogue, et le clochard, bien content de trouver quelqu'un qui lui répondait, se laissa emporter dans une longue conversation.

Enfin au bout d'une heure il lui demanda :

- Et toi petit tu fais quoi dans cette ville et plus précisément dans ce bar ?

- Oh moi, j'attends ! J'attends les ordres pour jeudi soir, répondit Heero laconiquement.

- Jeudi soir ?

- Hn.

Il savait qu'il venait de piquer la curiosité du clochard.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe jeudi soir ?

- Ce pour quoi je suis ici.

- Dis-moi tout, je pourrais peut-être te donner les conseils d'un vieux qui a bien vécu !

Si le vieux qui avait bien vécu avait été très très très observateur, il aurait pu voir le frémissement d'un muscle de la mâchoire de brun, qui trahissait ce qui était chez Heero un sourire victorieux. Mais le vieux n'était pas observateur.

- Oh et bien c'est assez banal en fait. On est pas mal ici à vouloir mettre la main sur un type que l'on nomme Lowe Jr. et qui a des informations ultra importantes en sa possession. Et ce type a donné rendez-vous à quelques personnes jeudi soir dans vieil entrepôt près du port. Alors on veut lui mettre la main dessus à ce moment là. Et en attendant bah je fais le tour des bars. Mais surtout tu dis rien hein ! Faut pas que ça se sache !

- T'en fais pas petit, j'emporterais ces paroles dans la tombe !

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis fit mine de regarder sa montre.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je rentre, on m'attend. Tiens, dit-il en mettant un billet sur la table, pour la discussion.

Le clochard accepta sans se poser de questions, et but pour la totalité du billet sans faire attention au garçon qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il sortit du bar environ une heure plus tard, titubant mais encore assez conscient pour retourner là où il avait l'habitude de dormir. Il arriva près de deux formes enroulées de couvertures, dans un couloir de métro.

- Les mecs vous savez quoi ! Va y avoir des trucs pas clairs près du port jeudi soir ! Lowe Jr. qu'il s'appelle…

Heero jugea qu'il pouvait être tranquille. Les clochards ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de crier sur tous les toits ce qu'ils savaient pour se rendre intéressants. D'ici jeudi soir tout le monde serait au courant. Et cette fois Trowa ne serait pas impliqué dans la diffusion de l'information.

Satisfait, il fit rapidement demi-tour et rentra chez lui. Il prit une douche et se changea avant de se rendre chez son amie, à peine à quelques rues de chez lui. Heureusement que la serveuse terminait son service assez tard, vu le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour sa petite manipulation. Mais il avait tout son temps et se rendit sans se presser jusqu'au studio. Trowa et Réléna l'y attendaient déjà.

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, toujours heureux de se voir. Puis Heero, une expression comique sur le visage (oui on parle bien du même), enleva ses lentilles, remonta les manches de sa chemise, se préparant visiblement à fournir un effort intense. Trowa et Réléna prirent place à ses côtés et, brandissant couverts et casseroles, ils attaquèrent la cuisine.

* * *

La jeune fille rentra l'esprit léger, pour autant qu'elle puisse l'avoir, à son appartement, se souvenant avec bonne humeur de l'expression comique de Heero en train de supporter le bavardage incessant de ce baka d'agent. Elle sentit la bonne odeur de cuisine dès qu'elle poussa la porte, et ne parut pas surprise en entendant les éclats de voix de trois personnes qu'elle connaissait bien. 

- Et moi je te dis que tu mets trop de sel !

- C'est faux, je mets ce qu'il faut !

- Mais non, ça va gâcher tout le goût.

- …

- …

- Eh ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis neutre moi !

- Tu vois, il a peur de te dire que tu en mets trop !

- Réléna aux dernières nouvelles je sais encore cuisiner !

La brune sourit, capable de prévoir chacune de ces répliques avec la certitude que donnait l'habitude. Puis Réléna regarda dans sa direction :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

La brune resserra ses bras autour de la blonde, éclatant de rire face à son exubérance. C'était assez rare qu'elle se sente aussi bien que ce soir là. Dans un style plus sobre, les deux garçons lui sourirent, se contentant d'un "joyeux anniversaire, Imouto (petite sœur) ". Décidément, elle se sentait bien. Bien mieux qu'elle n'avait été depuis bientôt cinq ans et demi.

* * *

Une fois le délicieux repas consommé, les cadeaux ouverts et la bataille d'oreillers passée − les garçons, à bout de ressources, avaient lâchement achevé les filles par des chatouilles − ils s'assirent tous par terre, décidés à parler de choses plus sérieuses. 

- Bon, déjà quia quelque chose à dire ? demanda celle qui venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans.

- Moi, répondirent en même temps Heero et Trowa, le premier légèrement gêné, le second sérieux.

- Bien, Heero tu commences ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il sous le regard intéressé des deux autres, ce midi les agents d'Interpol sont venus manger au resto.

Il s'interrompit pour jeter un regard meurtrier à la brune qui commençait déjà à se foutre de lui. Malheureusement, bien qu'il ait enlevé ses lentilles en arrivant dans le studio de son amie, elle était tellement habituée que cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. _La deuxième fois en une journée_, songea Heero presque tristement (l'autre c'était avec Duo le midi). Il se reprit :

- Donc, ils sont venus manger, et Quatre Winner a décidé de goûter aux nouveaux plats sur le menu, autant dire les miens !

- Et ça lui a plu ? demanda naïvement Réléna.

- Oh oui ça lui a plu ! répondit la brune, incapable de résister. Ça lui a tellement plu qu'il a demandé à voir Heero !

- Je vois, dit Trowa. Donc maintenant ils te connaissent en tant que cuisinier.

- Oh non tu ne vois pas ! répliqua la seule et l'unique enfonceuse de Heero. Il a donc fait venir Heero pour le complimenter et pendant ce temps il y en a un qui apparemment s'en est donné à cœur joie pour le mater !

Regard interrogatif de Trowa.

Rougissement de Heero.

- Duo Maxwell a flashé sur moi ! expliqua-t-il rapidement.

La seule et l'unique enfonceuse de Heero n'était plus si seule ni si unique que ça. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il vit son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue superbement ignoré par trois adolescents très occupés à se foutre de sa gueule. Quand enfin ils se furent calmés, il put expliquer son rendez-vous du jeudi soir et la manière dont il s'y était pris pour s'y soustraire. Tous étaient déçus de ne pas avoir l'occasion d'espionner un rendez-vous entre Heero entraîné en Perfect Soldier par son père et Duo, alias le baka natté. Même Réléna, qui pourtant ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais qui en avait longuement entendu parlé.

Puis ce fut au tour de Trowa de parler. Il raconta tout son entretien de l'après-midi avec les agents, répétant tout presque mot pour mot. Réléna fut très surprise, cela va sans dire. Elle soupçonnait déjà, par quelques mots que sa mère avait laissés échapper, qu'elle avait été enlevée. Mais pas un instant elle n'avait pensé qu'elle retrouverait sa véritable famille. Mais elle eut vite fait d'intégrer la nouvelle. Quand on a grandi dans la rue à New York, on peut s'adapter à n'importe quoi.

Heero, sans même attendre la demande de Trowa, se mit devant l'ordinateur qui disparaissait sur le bureau, entouré des piles de cours de la locataire de l'appartement. Bien qu'il paraisse banal, le matériel informatique était à la pointe de ce qui existait. Le tout était portable, bien entendu. En une minute de recherches internet, il put confirmer que la famille Peacecraft avait bien perdu sa fille seize ans plus tôt. A peine un quart d'heure pour trouver la connexion internet d'Interpol − il la connaissait déjà bien − pirater les ordinateurs et accéder aux informations sur les recherches qu'avaient menées Zechs Merquise parmi l'amas de données.

Cinq minutes pour les étudier. Verdict :

- Réléna est bien la sœur de Zechs.

Trowa n'en fut pas surpris. Le blond n'était pas du genre à se tromper ou à mentir. Maintenant il revenait à Réléna de décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais puisqu'elle était au courant pour Heero et pour bon nombre de choses concernant Trowa, il fallait qu'elle soit très prudente.

- Et maintenant Léna, que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda le garçon à la mèche.

La jeune fille jeta un regard à ses trois amis, semblant réfléchir avant de répondre :

- J'ai seize ans et même si à une époque j'aurais aimé vivre avec ma véritable famille si je l'avais pu, depuis que je vous ai rencontrés ce n'est plus nécessaire. J'aime ma vie actuelle et je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Mais il faut prendre en compte que mon frère est un agent d'Interpol à la recherche d'Heero. Et il ne te lâchera pas Trowa si jamais il ne me retrouve pas. Alors je vous laisse décider. Ce n'est pas par lâcheté, je sais prendre une décision seule, mais je ne distingue pas tous les côtés de l'affaire concernant Lowe Jr. Je ferais tout pour vous être le plus utile possible et ne pas vous gêner. (Non je ne trouve pas ça OOC !)

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête, acceptant l'aide sincère qu'elle leur offrait. Il fallait prendre une décision, mais avant…

- Réléna, ça te dérange beaucoup si je couche avec ton frère ?

* * *

- Putain Sally, on s'en fout ! explosa Duo. 

- Non, tu t'en fous Duo Maxwell! Moi je suis convaincue que ça a de l'importance !

- Quoi ? Elle s'est ramassée quand elle était petite et elle en a gardé les cicatrices ! C'est pas plus compliqué ! On va pas rester bloqués des heures sur les bras d'une fille !

- Oh mais tu penses ce que tu veux ! Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi des cicatrices seraient disposées de manière parallèle si elles étaient si naturelles que ça !

- On a peut-être une chance de retrouver la sœur de Zechs et toi tu te concentres sur une fille dont on a rien à foutre !

- On a peut-être une chance d'en apprendre plus sur une fille très proche de Trowa Barton et toi tu te prends la tête sur une chose pour laquelle on ne peut rien faire !

A bout de souffle après cette discussion qui avait failli en finir aux mains, Sally et Duo se regardèrent de façon pour le moins hostile. L'Américain était encore plus irritable que Zechs depuis la veille, à bout de nerfs et attendant désespérément un signe de la sœur de son ami.

- Excuse-moi Sally, je n'ai pas à te parler comme ça, mais s'il te plaît ne m'en reparle plus avant que je sois calmé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, acceptant les raisons du natté et acceptant sa décision.

Le téléphone sonna soudain dans les bureaux d'Interpol. Zechs, jusqu'alors discret, se jeta dessus, battant le Shinigami comme toutes les fois où le téléphone avait sonné depuis la veille.

- Allô ? dit-il précipitamment.

Une expression déçue passa sur son visage à mesure qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur.

- Oui… Oui… Bien. Je le dis aux autres.

Il se tourna vers ses collègues après avoir raccroché :

- Nos informateurs nous font savoir que Lowe Jr. a de grandes chances de se trouver demain soir dans un entrepôt près du port.

- NOOOOOONNNNNNN !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le natté, se demandant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

- Quatre, tu peux appeler ton resto et leur demander de dire à Heero que j'ai un empêchement pour demain soir.

L'Américain semblait sincèrement attristé, et Wufei aurait _presque_ compatit si son cauchemar sur pattes n'avait pas passé la matinée à l'empêcher de méditer. Notez le presque (mis en italique par les bons soins de l'auteur). Alors qu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Par pur réflexe, Zechs et son ami se jetèrent simultanément sur le combiné. Le blond, qui venait de raccrocher, se trouvait donc être le plus proche du combiné, et se retrouva avec une boule d'énergie transformée en sangsue sur le dos. Avec un calme olympien étant donné les circonstances (bah oui, tout est relatif), il dit :

- Duo, je t'apprécie énormément, et tu m'as vraiment aidé ces deux dernières années pour rechercher Réléna. Tu t'es investi comme peu d'amis le feraient. Mais puis-je te rappeler que Réléna EST **MA** SOEUR !

Duo se décrocha du coup de son ami, légèrement boudeur, et Zechs put enfin décrocher le téléphone.

- Allô ? … Trowa ! Oui. Bon ok. J'arrive. A tout de suite.

Il expliqua la situation à ses amis :

- Barton m'invite à manger ce midi. J'y vais.

Duo commença à aller récupérer sa veste sur le porte-manteau, puis croisa le regard vaguement agacé du blond :

- JE suis invité à manger Duo.

Poussant un soupir, Duo abandonna la partie. Quoiqu'il arrive il savait que son ami lui ferait un compte-rendu détaillé à son retour. Ce fut Wufei qui souleva un point important auquel personne n'avait vraiment pris la peine de réfléchir − on ne réfléchit pas à ce à quoi on ne pense pas :

- C'est pas pour gâcher ta joie, mais je vous rappelle qu'on travaille, et que, par conséquent, on a des horaires à respecter ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

Les deux hommes aux cheveux longs se tournèrent vers le Chinois, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur chacun des visages, dans une synchronie parfaite.

- Fei, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! commença Duo.

- Tout le monde ne se serait pas proposé avec autant de spontanéité !

- Je suis sûr que Zechs t'en est très reconnaissant !

- Oui c'est sûr ! En plus vu que tu as passé la matinée à essayer de méditer tu as pris du retard dans ton travail, et je n'avais pas osé espérer que tu ferais le mien en plus ! Merci beaucoup ! A tout à l'heure !

Il sortit de la pièce, en prenant soin de lancer un grand sourire au Chinois. Celui-ci resta immobile quelques minutes, et :

- Quatre, Sally, rappelez-moi de la fermer la prochaine fois !

* * *

Zechs fit de son mieux pour contenir sa nervosité, priant pour que Trowa ne lui refasse pas le coup de la douche comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Il eut à peine le temps de frapper à la porte du jeune homme que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur lui. Le blond faillit soupirer de soulagement, voyant que son vis-à-vis était habillé de manière décente, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ces habits le mettaient en valeur. Jean tombant sur les hanches, chemise dont le haut était ouvert. Vêtements classiques qu'il portait divinement bien. 

- Zechs, le salua Trowa en lui tendant la main.

- Trowa, répondit-il, de la même façon.

Encore une fois, le châtain garda sa main serrée plus longtemps que nécessaire, et il ne se gêna pas pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds, avant de le faire entrer. Zechs n'était pas non plus totalement stupide, il voyait bien que le jeune homme lui faisait très ouvertement comprendre qu'il lui plaisait. Mais il ne savait pas comment il répondrait aux avances qui suivraient probablement bientôt. Il écarta cette idée de son esprit, et se concentra sur la raison de sa présence ici.

- Trowa, est-ce que tu vas me dire où se trouve Réléna ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de disparaître dans la cuisine. Le blond le suivit, comprenant le message silencieux. En arrivant dans la pièce, il remarqua une jeune fille assise de l'autre côté de la table. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleus. Une jeune fille qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Réléna… fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler.

* * *

Duo jeta un regard en coin à son Chinois préféré. _Mais… Mais… Mais c'est qu'il tente encore de méditer ! Hm, le pauvre_. L'Américain s'avança à pas de loup derrière son collègue, priant tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour être assez rapide pour rester en vie. Prenant son élan, il se jeta sur Wufei : 

- WUFFY JE T'AIME !

- MAXWELL JE VAIS TE TUER !

Sally et Quatre poussèrent un long, un _très_ long soupir.

* * *

Réléna sourit tant l'expression qu'arborait son frère était comique. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Sur les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine, une était trop sous le choc pour parler, une ne savait pas quoi dire et une autre comprenait très bien qu'elle n'était là que comme spectateur. La jeune fille se décida à entamer la conversation avec son frère. Après tout, il faudrait que celui-ci lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour que sa position puisse être utile à Heero et Trowa. 

- Bonjour Zechs, ou Milliardo, je ne sais pas comment je dois t'appeler après ce que Trowa m'a dit.

Elle devait faire attention à ne pas paraître trop proche de Trowa si elle voulait que son frère lui fasse part, plus tard, de ce qu'il était susceptible de cacher au jeune homme. Elle continua :

- Je me doute que ça doit être assez dur pour toi, et j'espère que l'on va réussir à s'entendre.

Un long silence lui répondit, puis :

- Oui, Réléna, j'espère que l'on va arriver à s'entendre.

Le frère et la sœur se fixèrent, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Finalement Trowa décida, dans sa merveilleuse bonté, de leur venir en aide :

- Et si on commençait à manger ?

Tous trois s'installèrent à table, l'agent d'Interpol d'un côté, les deux autres en face. Le blond ne put que bénir la présence de l'autre garçon : le repas se déroulant dans une ambiance déjà pénible, s'il n'avait pas été là, faisant l'intermédiaire entre lui et sa sœur, on aurait sans doute pu se croire dans un cimetière à minuit la nuit d'Halloween.

Timidement, Zechs posa quelques questions à Réléna. Il apprit qu'elle allait au lycée sous un faux nom, qu'elle avait adopté lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de chez sa « mère », pour ne pas être retrouvée au cas où on la rechercherait. Elle faisait du baby-sitting pour se payer sa nourriture et ses vêtements, mais c'était Trowa qui la logeait dans un des nombreux studios qui lui appartenaient illégalement. Son frère l'écoutait parler, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

Quand ils terminèrent de déjeuner, ils retombèrent dans un silence pesant.

- Bon et bien, je vais y aller, déclara Réléna.

Elle se leva.

- J'ai été contente de te parler, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour m'habituer à tout cela.

Zechs acquiesça, ne voyant rien d'autre à dire. Mais quelqu'un devait en avoir décidé autrement (non pas moi voyons) car, presque malgré lui, les mots franchirent ses lèvres :

- Est-ce que tu veux venir habiter avec moi pour… pour qu'on devienne vraiment frère et sœur ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis une expression très douce passa sur son visage.

- Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir. Au revoir, Zechs, termina-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait se fit bientôt entendre. L'homme resta sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague, comme un enfant perdu. Il ne vit ni n'entendit le jeune homme passer derrière lui. Il ne sentit sa présence que lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à le masser. Il hésita un instant, puis se laissa totalement aller. Il avait vraiment besoin d'évacuer toute la tension qu'il accumulait depuis le début de cette affaire.

Il ne repoussa pas Trowa quand celui-ci passa devant lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Pas plus qu'il ne le fit lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Ce garçon si froid de l'extérieur faisait naître un véritable brasier à l'intérieur et ce, rien qu'avec un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste. Zechs approfondit lui-même le baiser, pressé d'avoir un plus grand contact avec le jeune homme.

Un sentiment de frustration intense se répandit dans tout son être lorsque celui-ci se détacha de lui et se mit debout. Puis il hésita devant la main qu'il lui tendait. S'il la prenait il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. En avait-il vraiment envie ? Oui, il le savait, tout son corps le lui criait. Et il en avait assez de toujours faire ce qu'il _devait_ faire. D'abord en tant que fils d'un homme politique, ensuite en tant que représentant d'une organisation internationale. Pour une fois, il allait faire ce qu'il _voulait_ faire. Sans plus hésiter, il attrapa la main que Trowa lui tendait, se laissant entraîner vers la chambre.

Celui-ci se remit à l'embrasser avec plus de passion dès qu'ils y arrivèrent, mais préféra mettre en place immédiatement sa condition, sans en avoir l'air :

- Hm… ça te dérange beaucoup si je suis seme ?

Le blond se contenta de grogner son assentiment, déjà bien loin d'une question aussi futile.

* * *

à suivre

alors ça vous a plu? Même si ça ne vous a pas plu vous pouvez laissé une review (ou deux ou trois si vous le souhaitez, je ne m'y oppose pas!).

Non pas de lemon, je rappelle que c'est ma première fic alors on va limiter les ambitions (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de prendre la grosse tête).

Au fait je ne porte aucun jugement péjoratif sur les SDF, j'ai juste présenté les choses ainsi pour les besoins de ma fic.

Ce que j'oublie de dire à chaque fois c'est que si vous voyez la moindre incohérence, dîtes le moi! parfois je m'emmêle un peu donc je rectifierai!

Voilà. Dans le prochain chap on a le jeudi. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

_**J'ai vu…**_

Merci bcp pour les reviews, réponse aux anonymes:

**Kat-chan**: merci bcp, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Lu: **oulala je peux pas trop dire j'en sais rien moi-même, déjà dans ce chapitre il se passe plein de trucs que je n'avais pas prévu! Comme le fait que le plan de Heero ne réussisssepas, alors qu'à la base ça devait marcher! en tout cas merci bcp.

Chapitre dédicacé à Catirella qui m'a offert mon OS du mardi! Merci bcp, tu as égayé ma soirée!

**Chapitre huit**

Duo faisait les cent pas dans le bureau, donnant le tournis à ses trois autres occupants. Il devait être encore plus stressé que Zechs pendant sa longue attente de la matinée, mais depuis quelques minutes il se sentait incapable de tenir en place. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose, sinon son ami ne se serait pas attardé plus loin que l'heure du déjeuner chez Trowa. Il devait forcément s'être passé quelque chose, et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Car si ce quelque chose empêchait le blond d'appeler pour les prévenir qu'il rentrait plus tard, c'était forcément quelque chose de mauvais.

Le natté savait qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer son stresse, ou alors il allait se rendre fou. _Non, je ne peux pas embêter Wu, je n'ai fait que ça depuis ce matin, il faut qu'il récupère. Hm… Quatre ?_ Wufei, qui le surveillait sans cesse, habitué à présent à l'exubérance de l'Américain à son égard, sentit tout son corps se tendre à la vue du sourire Shinigamiesque qui apparaissait sur un certain visage que nous connaissons bien (que voulez vous, il y a une pub pour Astérix en ce moment à la radio). Mais c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'il entendit :

- QUAAAAATRE !

- Duo, lui répondit ce dernier, très calme, je te déconseille de m'embêter alors que je cherche un moyen pour que tu puisses aller à ton rendez-vous de demain soir que je n'ai pas encore annulé.

Un petit moment de silence et…

Le blond se retrouva enfoui sous une avalanche de bisous spécial grâce-à-toi-je-vais-revoir-l'homme-de-ma-vie.

* * *

Zechs somnolait comme un bienheureux dans un lit très confortable, aux côtés d'une source de chaleur qui lui semblait très agréable. Source de chaleur qui semblait très occupé à lui caresser tendrement la joue. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux pour se trouve face à une émeraude et demi, la demie étant dûe au fait qu'une certaine mèche avait été mise quelque peu sans dessus dessous par une certaine activité à laquelle s'était livré son propriétaire. Zechs sourit. Il n'aurait pas cru que Trowa ferait aussi attention à lui, pendant et même après. Ce garçon pouvait vraiment être un ange. 

- Il va falloir que tu y ailles, murmura l'ange en question. Les autres doivent t'attendre. Duo surtout, ajouta-t-il, un brin de malice dans la voix.

Zechs poussa un long soupir. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas cacher au natté le fait qu'il avait couché avec son ancien amant mais, en même temps, il savait qu'il risquait d'en entendre parler pendant des mois, et qu'il n'allait pas se priver de le chambrer... ou de lui crier dessus.

Il sourit au jeune homme, hésitant à poser ses questions.

- Trowa, se lança-t-il, comment est-ce que tu as connu ma sœur ?

- Par un ami, et à son ton, Zechs comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

- Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais ce n'est pas parce que l'on a couché ensemble que je vais y répondre, le prévint-il.

- Tu as quel âge ?

Le châtain sourit sans répondre.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre à cette question ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je suis surpris, c'est la première fois qu'on me la pose. Habituellement on cherche à me sonder, pendant que des sous-fifres essaient de rechercher des informations sur moi. Jamais on ne m'a posé de questions aussi directement.

- Et vais-je avoir une réponse tout aussi directe ?

- J'ai dix-huit ans et demi. Satisfait ?

- On pensait que tu avais dix-neuf ans.

- Je sais.

- Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses !

- Je sais.

Sourires. Ainsi le châtain avait l'air tellement fragile, tellement adorable, tellement… prédateur. Zechs comprit soudain pourquoi Duo était tombé amoureux de lui, ou du moins s'en était cru amoureux. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention.

- D'autres questions ?

- Bien sûr ! Est-ce que tu es le fils de Dekim Barton ?

- Non.

- Mais pour ton nom…

- Je ne m'étendrais pas sur la question, Zechs, lui répondit le jeune homme avec sur un ton de léger reproche qui dissuada le blond de continuer sur ce sujet.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu diriges cette ville de façon totalement illégale ? Tu es intéressé par quoi ? L'argent ? Je ne le crois pas ! Alors pourquoi ?

Le mèché reprit l'air d'indifférence totale qui le caractérisait.

- Il est temps pour toi de rentrer.

Zechs se leva en soupirant, ramassa ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre et se rhabilla sous l'œil appréciateur de Trowa. Soudain un téléphone sonna et celui-ci dû se lever pour récupérer un de ses portables dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Allô… Oui… Bien je me charge du reste.

Il raccrocha sèchement puis déclara :

- Lowe Jr. a rendez-vous demain soir dans un entrepôt près du port.

- C'est exact, j'ai oublié de te le dire. J'avais autre chose à faire, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Il aurait juré avoir vu le châtain sourire.

* * *

Duo avait finalement décidé de se défouler dans le travail… dans un premier temps. A l'heure actuelle, il était en train de tuer ses adversaires sur Warcraft III, et personne ne le lui reprochait, de peur d'être sa prochaine victime. Sally songea avec ironie que Duo avait beau se faire passer pour une sorte d'imbécile à temps plein, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, quelles que soient les circonstances. 

La porte s'ouvrit avec une certaine discrétion, et ce fut un Zechs trempé par la pluie (sans dec, il est pas trempé par le soleil ?) qui fit son apparition.

Pour le coup, même le natté était silencieux, et tous levaient vers lui un regard interrogatif, voire anxieux. Le blond se retrouva le centre de l'attention générale, et esquissa un sourire, un peu gêné :

- J'ai rencontré ma sœur. On a mangé ensemble, chez Trowa.

Ses collègues gardèrent le silence, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce fut Duo qui, avec sa spontanéité habituelle, débloqua la situation. Il adressa un grand sourire à son ami, puis il se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras, lui faisant savoir par là qu'il partageait à la fois son désarroi et son bonheur. Lui faisant savoir qu'il était son ami. Zechs lui rendit son étreinte, chaleureusement, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il comprenait tout ce que le natté voulait lui dire. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se soutenant mutuellement dans cette vie parfois difficile. Puis il y eut quelques chuchotements, juste entre eux :

- Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout.

- Hm… Je crois qu'il le faut aussi. Allons parler en privé.

(fin de la séquence émotion digne des meilleurs sitcoms, non ?)

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers les trois autres, ils purent voir un Wufei tout rouge, et une Sally et un Quatre en train de se retenir de rire.

- Wuffy ? Tout va bien pour toi ?

- En fin Maxwell, Merquise, ça va pas de vous sauter dessus au boulot comme ça ! On avait l'impression que vous alliez faire ça comme ça, sur place ! dit-il de plus en plus rouge. Et je m'appelle Wufei ! ajouta-t-il après un petit moment de réflexion passé à chercher ce qu'il manquait à sa réplique.

Duo, Zechs, Sally et Quatre se regardèrent, puis dans une synchronie parfaite, ils s'écroulèrent de rire.

* * *

- Alors, dis-moi tout ! commença Duo dès qu'ils se furent isolés dans son ancien bureau, maintenant vide. 

- Et bien, je suis arrivé chez lui et ma sœur était dans se cuisine, et puis on a mangé ensemble et on s'est parlé. Voilà.

- Euh… Et en plus développé ça donne quoi ?

- Je lui ai demandé de venir vivre avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais, c'était très con. Elle apprend qu'elle a un frère alors qu'elle vit totalement indépendante depuis des années et moi, tout ce que je trouve à dire, c'est de lui demander de venir habiter chez moi le jour de nos retrouvailles !

- J'avoue que c'est peut-être un peu précipité, se moqua gentiment Duo. Comment elle l'a pris ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait réfléchir.

Duo hocha la tête, jugeant que sa réaction aurait pu être pire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Zechs semblait nerveux. _Très_ nerveux. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Par exemple le fait qu'il se torde les doigts ou qu'il soit en train de lutter pour ne pas se ronger les ongles (en même temps on ne peut pas faire les deux à la fois). Il demanda :

- T'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par le plus grand des hasards ? d'un ton _légèrement_ ironique.

- C'est bien possible…

- Développe ta pensée !

- Hm, et bien après, Réléna est partie.

- Ça me semble logique !

- Et m'a laissé seul avec Trowa.

- …

- J'ai couché avec lui Duo.

* * *

Trowa regarda par sa fenêtre. Quatre voitures et six « passants » qui le surveillaient, peut-être plus. Malgré le fait que personne ne voit jamais quand il partait de l'immeuble, ils ne lâchaient pas l'affaire. Il sortit de chez lui, ferma sa porte et monta deux étages, jusqu'au neuvième. Là il sortit ses clés et entra tranquillement dans l'appartement du fond, acheté il y a environ un an par un certain Jonathan Striger. 

A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il se trouva face à un regard cobalt impénétrable.

- …

- Non, il est cinq heures, il n'y a quasiment pas de clients et j'ai pris une pause pour venir te parler.

- …

- Ce qu'il y a ? Mais il y a que j'ai rendez-vous demain avec Duo Maxwell, que normalement il ne peut pas venir mais qu'il n'a toujours pas décommandé ! Dis tu crois que la nouvelle a bien été répandue ?

- Oui, Zechs me l'a dit.

Le brun eut un sourire entendu, sachant très bien que Trowa réussissait à séduire qui il voulait, quand il voulait, avant de revenir à ce qui le préoccupait.

- Alors pourquoi il n'a pas annulé ?

- Va savoir. En tout cas vas-y tant qu'il n'a pas annulé. Il trouvera bizarre que tu n'y sois pas s'il trouve le moyen d'y aller.

Heero poussa un profond soupir, sentant la fatalité s'abattre sur ses épaules.

- Si je lui dis que je suis hétéro, il me laissera tranquille ?

- Non.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair, marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. Bon, j'y retourne. En fait, les choses avancent. Comme on le souhaite.

- Bien.

- Catherine a appelé. Elle demande quand est-ce qu'on vient la voir tous les cinq. Je lui ai répondu qu'on avait une affaire à régler et elle n'a pas posé de questions.

Heero n'attendit aucune réponse à une phrase qui n'en demandait pas, et il alla dans la salle de bain pour remettre ses lentilles. En revenant, il demanda :

- Tu sors ?

- Oui, mais j'attends que tu sois parti. Je suivrais cinq minutes plus tard.

Il hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le fond de l'appartement. Là se trouvait une porte faisant communiquer cet appartement à celui acheté un an plus tôt par un certain Emile Clark, se trouvant dans l'immeuble collé à celui de Trowa, dont l'entrée se trouvait dans la rue de derrière. Autant dire que grâce à cette porte, l'on pouvait passer d'un immeuble à l'autre en toute discrétion, et par la même occasion d'une rue à l'autre.

Alors que Trowa Barton et ses amis pouvaient tranquillement entrer et sortir de l'immeuble, les personnes chargées de le surveiller faisaient le pied de grue en se demandant si ils n'étaient pas en train de se faire avoir.

* * *

- … 

- …

- …

- …

- TU AS QUOI ?

- J'ai couché avec Trowa. Enfin Duo ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Evidemment que ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! C'EST PIRE QUE ÇA ! Enfin ce type est un salaud manipulateur qui t'a sauté dessus et qui va t'utiliser puis te jeter comme de la merde et il en aura rien à foutre parce que…

- DUO ! Je suis un grand garçon et nous étions entre adultes consentants je te signale ! Et puis je ne suis pas assez con pour tomber amoureux de lui !

- …

-…

- Tu insinues quoi là ? demanda un Shinigami glacial.

- Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais je sais bien que toute relation un tant soit peu sérieuse est proscrite entre lui et moi. Et puis après ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je serai prudent. Et puis c'est exactement comme si je rencontrais un mec en boîte un soir et qu'après je ne le revoyais plus. Trowa en est conscient aussi bien que moi.

- Ouais, moi aussi c'est ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai commencé à coucher avec lui. Et tu as vu le résultat. Pour en être conscient, lui il en est conscient. Mais il est bien trop fascinant pour que son partenaire reste indifférent.

- Je ferai attention, l'apaisa une nouvelle fois Zechs.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence, tentant pour l'un de reprendre son calme, attendant pour l'autre avec anxiété la réaction de son ami. Puis ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, avant que Duo laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul Zechs, surtout que je sais par expérience qu'il est doué. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser tranquille. Je me foutrais de toi dès que tu te feras de nouveau avoir par lui, et si je vois que vous recommencez vraiment à coucher ensemble et que ça devient un peu plus sérieux pour toi, je deviendrais tellement chiant que ton seul recours pour avoir la paix sera de le tuer. Et quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours je me servirai de ça pour faire pression sur toi. Pigé ?

- Mon cher Shinigami, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, lui répondit Zechs, les yeux brillants et le sourire retrouvé. Maintenant que dirais-tu si je te faisais part du peu que j'ai appris sur lui ?

- Je suis tout ouïe.

* * *

Le jeudi, tout le monde se présenta au bureau vers huit heures. Les préparatifs de l'opération du soir avaient été entamés la veille, mais il restait de nombreux détails à régler, puisqu'ils avaient la chance de ne pas être prévenus à la dernière minute, comme la fois précédente. Il fallait établir leurs équipes de telle sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de risques de tomber sur celles d'autres factions, préparer une plus que possible intervention, éviter que la rencontre dégénère et, surtout, permettre à Duo de se rendre à son rendez-vous. 

Quatre, Duo et Zechs travaillaient activement pour ce dernier point. L'idée était la suivante : ils allaient faire des équipes en plus de celles prévues en permanence, pour se relayer autour des entrepôts du port dans le but de repérer le terrain, et comme ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer, aucune équipe ne resterait plus de quelques heures. Le concept était simple, efficace, et devait laisser à Duo le soin de prendre la tête de la première équipe. On expliquerait son absence par un besoin urgent d'aller vérifier quelque chose pour les besoins de l'enquête. Duo n'aurait qu'à adopter son attitude professionnelle Shinigami pour qu'on lui fasse confiance et qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions.

Cette situation arrangeait tout le monde : Duo qui avait véritablement flashé sur Heero et qui ne comptait pas le laisser filer, Zechs qui ainsi n'entendrait pas de commentaires douteux ce soir-là − et, qui sait, peut-être après Duo aurait-il l'esprit trop occupé pour en faire − et Wufei, que le natté n'avait pas épargné la veille, et qui espérait pouvoir passer une soirée « tranquille ». Quatre était tout simplement heureux de voir le jeune homme qu'il commençait à considérer comme un ami aussi content, et Sally s'en fichait puisque cet arrangement ne faisait qu'améliorer leur plan et donc leurs chances de réussite dans cette opération, le but étant de forcer Lowe Jr. à avoir une petite discussion avec eux.

Les équipes permanentes furent en place dès 11h, se répartissant un peu partout sur les toits des entrepôts, sur les ponts des bateaux appartenant à Interpol et parfois dans les cabines qui offraient une vue imprenable sur l'espace à surveiller. Les effectifs mobilisés étaient énormes, car les entrepôts près du port ne manquaient pas, et on ne savait pas exactement ce que voulait dire le « près » : près de l'eau ? dans le port ? juste à côté ? Personne n'en avait aucune idée, et ça avait le don d'énerver à peu près tout ceux chargés de l'opération. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient relativement marre de ne jamais rien savoir dès que ça touchait de près ou de loin à Lowe Jr. D'autant plus qu'ils purent le constater une fois encore, sans avoir vraiment à se servir de leur sens de l'observation, ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, voir des gens qui portaient des armes aller et venir plus ou moins discrètement et disparaître dans des bâtiments pour ne plus en ressortir ne laissait pas beaucoup de place aux doutes.

Duo et son équipe, formée d'une dizaine de personnes et chargée de repérer quel pourrait être l'entrepôt où Lowe Jr. avait rendez-vous avec on ne sait qui, ne se montra que vers 15 heures.

Le jeune homme courrait comme un petit fou, enveloppé dans don manteau d'automne, et se retournait de temps en temps pour lancer une vanne ou deux à ses « potes » qui le suivaient plus lentement avec, en tête, le fameux sergent Durton. Sans en avoir l'air, ils s'infiltrèrent entre certains des bâtiments à surveiller.

- Eh les mecs bougez-vous le cul ! _La fenêtre là, regarder à l'intérieur…_

- A quoi ça te sert de tracer comme ça, on n'a rien à faire ! _Il s'occupe de celui-là, parfait… Je vérifie par l'autre fenêtre…_

- Mais lâche-moi, si j'ai envie de tracer je trace ! Hein Max ? _Putain je dis vraiment que des conneries… L'entrepôt à l'air plein, impossible d'organiser une rencontre ici._

- Laissez-moi en dehors de ça et arrêtez de vous foutre sur la gueule ! Et mec attends-nous quand même ! _Merde, l'autre bâtiment n'a pas de fenêtres…_

- Ah tu vois qu'il faut que tu nous attendes ! _Une impasse à gauche, parfaite cachette…_ _Tiens je suis pas le seul à y avoir pensé !_

Duo repéra rapidement en passant quelques hommes qui ne semblaient pas franchement ravis de les voir passer ici. Si des hommes armés se tenaient si près des bâtiments, c'était que la rencontre n'avait pas lieu là. Ou alors Lowe Jr. ne pourrait que les repérer, vu le peu que l'on savait sur ses capacités, et ne commettrait pas l'erreur de se rendre au rendez-vous. Duo se retourna vers ses hommes ( et femmes mais ça ne se dit pas, pff), pouvant presque voir sur leur visage le même cheminement de réflexions à mesure qu'ils passaient devant l'impasse.

- Allez les mecs qui m'aime me suive ! cria joyeusement le natté avant de détaler.

Les autres le suivirent en grommelant. Le message était clair : plus rien à voir ici, on change d'endroit.

* * *

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure et demie, repérant les endroits éventuels où pouvaient se trouver leurs ennemis, les endroits où leurs ennemis étaient, les endroits où ils pouvaient aller, et dressant peu à peu dans leurs têtes une liste des entrepôts dans lesquels la rencontre ne pouvait pas se faire. Ils ne pouvaient rien communiquer aux autres agents pour le moment, leurs émetteurs ne devant leur servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Mais même sans informations extérieures, Duo et ses hommes pouvaient voir les regards qui se faisaient de plus en plus soupçonneux sur leur passage. C'était sûr que si toutes les factions avaient autant d'équipes qu'Interpol disséminées dans le port, elles ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir remarqué le manège des jeunes gens. Il fallait donc détourner les soupçons. 

- Venez on va se bourrer la gueule ! cria avec élégance l'une des deux jeunes femmes de l'équipe.

La proposition fut adoptée à l'unanimité, et le petit groupe entra dans un café en bordure de quai, dans le but évident de boire de l'alcool. Ils restèrent attablés environ une demi-heure mais se rendirent vite compte qu'ils perdraient trop de temps dans cet endroit s'ils voulaient en ressortir de façon à ce que tous les soupçons soient retombés. Alors quatre d'entre eux se levèrent et prirent toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'ils pouvaient emporter (et payer parce que c'est quand même pas donné) et tous ressortirent du café une bouteille à la main. Bien entendu il n'était pas question de ne rien boire alors que de nombreuses paires d'yeux surveillaient leurs faits et gestes, et le joyeuse petite bande de potes dut se rendre crédible en s'enfilant bouteille sur bouteille. Et là pas besoin de jouer la comédie des mecs bourrés, ils l'étaient réellement. Mais ils avaient tout de même assez conscience d'eux-mêmes pour garder en tête leur but : repérer tout ce qu'il y avait à repérer.

Duo lui s'était laissé devenir entièrement Shinigami pour pouvoir garder le contrôle. L'équipe inspectait énormément de lieux, mais avait pas mal de retard à rattraper. Finalement, c'est épuisés et chancelants qu'ils atteignirent, Dieu sait comment, la passerelle d'un navire marchand tout ce qu'il y a de banal, en ayant bien fait attention à ce que personne ne les remarque. Dès qu'ils furent sur le pont, ils furent accueillis par :

- Maxwell, vous vous êtes tous humiliés. Rapport.

- Nan Fifi, lui répondit une voix pâteuse, ça ira, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

- MAXWELL !

Mais Duo ne l'écoutait pas. Il arborait un sourire béat, comme s'il venait d'être touché par le grâce. Et ce devait être le cas, puisque Quatre arrivait avec une dizaine de tasses de café _très_ fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les agents étaient en train de faire leur rapport. Ils notèrent les zones à ne pas surveiller et les zones à surveiller de plus près sur une carte, avec une précision impressionnante pour des hommes (et femmes) à moitié somnolant avec une superbe migraine. A la fin Duo se retrouva seul avec Wufei, Quatre, Zechs et Sally, tous les autres étant partis se reposer.

- Duo, c'est parfait pour toi ça, remarqua Quatre. Tu n'auras aucun besoin de justifier ton absence de ce soir à cause de ce rendez-vous, tout le monde croira que tu étais en train de cuver.

- Rngngn, répondit Duo. Veux pas y aller.

- De toute façon Maxwell il est trop tard pour te décommander, alors assume ton coup de cœur et tâche de ne pas être en retard.

Duo regarda l'heure et… _Et merde !_ 19h30. Il allait être en retard. La mission s'était terminée tard à cause de la « pause café » et le rapport avait mis plus de temps que prévu. Il fallait ajouter à cela que Duo puait l'alcool à des kilomètres et devait impérativement prendre une douche et se changer, et par conséquent rentrer chez lui avec _beaucoup _d'alcool dans le sang, ce qui l'empêchait de prendre le volant.

- Il y a des douches dans les quartiers de l'équipage, l'informa Quatre, et j'ai pris la liberté de te prendre quelques vêtements dans ton casier au bureau.

- Quatre, si je pouvais le faire sans vomir je te sauterais au cou.

Le blond fut secrètement soulagé que son ami ne lui saute pas dessus.

* * *

Duo jura contre lui-même. Il avait temps bien que mal réussi à prendre sa douche et à enfiler une tenue décontractée − chemise, pantalon − mais s'était laissé lamentablement aller sur une des couches, pendant à peine quelques secondes… Petit problème, les secondes avaient tellement accéléré que s'en était devenu des minutes, et si Duo n'avait pas entendu Wufei râler, il aurait passé la nuit à bord du navire. Il s'était finalement levé, avec toute la force qu'avait pu lui donner la vision de cheveux bruns ébouriffés (et aussi des fesses de leur propriétaire, mais ça il ne l'avouera pas) et se retrouvait maintenant devant _Le Magnifique_ avec un quart d'heure de retard. Et beaucoup plus d'alcool dans le sang que la limite autorisée. Comment il avait pu conduire sans se tuer resterait un mystère à jamais. ( Nan en fait c'est que j'en ai encore besoin, on dit merci qui ?) 

Il jeta un rapide regard… et sentit sa migraine empirer. Heero n'était pas devant le resto. Evidemment, être en retard pour un premier rendez-vous, on avait vu mieux ! Enfin peut-être était-il entré à l'intérieur pour s'abriter, le temps étant loin d'être clément. Cela signifiait pour Duo qu'il devait sortir de la voiture. Pourvu qu'il ne s'écroule pas ! Lentement et avec précaution, le natté s'avança vers le restaurant. Il réussit à en atteindre l'entrée et fut ébloui par la lumière dès qu'il passa la porte. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, il parvint à repérer le serveur qui les avait servis mardi qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Bonjour monsieur, avez- vous réservé une table ?

- Euh… Non. Je cherche Heero Yuy.

Le serveur fronça les sourcils un instant, puis, le reconnaissant :

- Oh vous êtes l'ami de M. Winner. Heero est arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Il est en train de parler avec Elina en attendant qu'elle reprenne son service.

- Elina ? demanda Duo un peu à l'ouest.

- Elina Noin, l'une de nos serveuses. Venez suivez-moi monsieur, je vous emmène.

L'Américain le suivit comme un automate, empruntant le chemin qu'il avait déjà suivi pour aller aux cuisines. Il se sentit quelque peu dégrisé lorsqu'il aperçut une tignasse brune accompagnée par son propriétaire, qui semblait en grande conversation avec une fille brune aussi, ses cheveux lâchés lui arrivant à la taille.

- Heero ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt et…

L'Asiatique avait relevé les yeux vers lui, tendit que la fille s'était retournée pour le regarder. Duo en resta sur le cul.

- Euh… Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il, se souvenant à temps que le serveur et Heero ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi ils se connaissaient déjà.

- Elina Noin monsieur, répondit le serveur à la place de la fille. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Il y eut un grand blanc dans la conversation qui n'avait pas encore commencé, tandis que le serveur les laissait, alors que trois cerveaux réfléchissaient à tout allure. Enfin aussi vite que possible en ce qui concernait Duo. Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne ses collègues qu'ils pouvaient enfin mettre un nom sur l'extra-terrestre. Il fallait lancer les recherches dès ce soir.

Il commença à sortir son portable…

- Euh, je vais passer un coup de fil et je reviens…

… et le portable disparut de sa main.

- Pas question. Déjà que tu es en retard, maintenant on y va. Tu feras ça plus tard.

Et Heero partit d'un pas énergique en direction de la porte, le portable de Duo dans sa poche. Mon dieu dans quelle merde il s'était fourré ! Il fallait absolument empêcher Interpol de lancer les recherches avant qu'il ait pu regarder toutes les bases de données, histoire de vérifier pour la centième fois que personne ne pourrait rien trouver. Après tout, on ne pouvaitjamais savoir s'il n'y avait pas des informations qui avaient été rajoutées. Il devait donc occuper Duo toute la soirée, et se débrouiller pour qu'il ne soit pas en état de prévenir immédiatement ses collègues. Une solution simple : il fallait le saouler. Et à voir son état ce ne serait pas bien compliqué. Mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi,Heero sentait qu'il allait passer une _longue _soirée.

* * *

Elina ne pouvait que regretter de ne pas pouvoir assister à la soirée. Mais elle avait pensé à tout. Hors de question de laisser passer un aussi beau moment. 

- Allô ! Hilde ! Oui il est venu ! La caméra est prête ? Super, bonne soirée !

Une bonne chose de faite. Peut-être l'espace de quelques minutes pourrait-elle se foutre de la gueule de Heero. Peut-être l'espace de quelques minutes pourrait-elle oublier ce sentiment de brûlure intérieure qui la détruisait petit à petit.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait de façon monotone. Il ne se passait strictement rien. Les différentes équipes n'avaient rien à signaler. Aucun de leurs adversaires ne bougeait. Rien. Désespérant. Tellement long. Rien. 

- Regardez ! s'écria soudain Sally.

Sur une des caméras de surveillance placées l'après-midi, l'on avait aperçut l'espace d'un cours instant une silhouette vêtue de noir qui se dirigeait vers l'un des entrepôts. Elle aurait été d'une parfaite discrétion si un la lumière d'un bateau ne l'avait pas éclairée juste à ce moment là.

- A moi l'honneur (sans jeu de mots je vous le jure !), déclara Wufei. J'y vais seul.

Les autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

* * *

à suivre

**précisions:** J'ai juste deux choses à préciser. La prémière c pour qd je passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement dans certains autres chap, surtout entre Trowa et Zechs. Normalement ça ne devrait pas se faire vu qu'en anglais ça n'existe pas, donc c une incohérence, mais puisque j'écris en français vous allez me pardonner, hein?

La deuxième, c à propos d'une chose qui me parait évidente mais que vous n'avez aucun moyen de deviner et que je n'ai pas réussi à expliquer ds l'histoire sans que ça fasse venu d'on ne sait où! Heero passe des yeux bleus aux yeux marrons et évidemment, ça ne passe pas inaperçu à son travail. Mais ses collègues pensent qu'il portait des lentilles de couleurs (le bleu n'est pas très naturel pour un asiatique) et qu'il doit faire une conjonctiviteou qu'il a tout simplement décidé de changer. Ses lentilles marrons sont super discrètes et font naturelles (sinon Heero ne serait pas Heero). Voilà c tout.

Bon pour ceux qui veulent de la lecture en plus je rajoute que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aimé un chapitre que j'avais écrit, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Sinon rien ne se passe comme prévu: Elina ne devait pas retrouver son nom comme ça et Duo ne devait pas pouvoir se rendre à son rendez-vous.

Merci d'avoir lu et **REVIEWS**! Je peux donner de l'argent si ça en motive certain (billets de monopoly uniquement).


	9. Chapter 9

_**J'ai vu…**_

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews.

**Chapitre 9**

- A moi l'honneur, déclara Wufei. J'y vais seul.

Les autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

* * *

Trowa s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Il avait vraiment un timing parfait. Il avait pu se faire apercevoir de façon tellement discrète dans la lumière de ce navire que rien n'aurait pu prouver que c'était intentionnel. Il continua sa marche sans ralentir, accélérant même un peu le pas comme quelqu'un de nerveux qui a peur de s'être fait repérer. Il n'hésita pas un instant quant à la direction à suivre, mais une fois arrivé devant l'entrepôt, il jeta aux alentours un coup d'oeil qui se voulait suspicieux. Impossible de le reconnaître avec ses habits noirs, ses cheveux teints en noir, ses lunettes noires, dans la nuit noire de cette fin d'automne. 

Trowa songea, avec une autodérision que peu lui connaissait, qu'il avait raté sa vocation et qu'il aurait dû devenir acteur. Pourquoi pas le prochain James Bond ? Aucun doute qu'il aurait eu un succès fou, et que ça lui aurait attiré bien moins de problèmes qu'être le plus grand criminel de New York.

Il entra finalement dans l'entrepôt, après avoir constaté, avec une certaine satisfaction, que les différentes équipes postées aux alentours commençaient à s'agiter. Au bien sûr, cela restait très discret, mais on ne fréquentait pas Heero et Elina pendant des années sans apprendre deux ou trois trucs… surtout si ces derniers avaient pris à cœur d'enseigner personnellement leur « art » à Trowa. Le tout complété par une petite formation made with Catherine visant à améliorer la souplesse et l'agilité des trois adolescents.

C'était le Japonais qui lui avait conseillé de venir dans cet entrepôt-ci. Evidemment, en donnant ce rendez-vous, de sa manière bien particulière, il avait réfléchi à tout le déroulement de la soirée. A la base, il devait venir lui-même attirer l'attention, mais pour qu'il puisse par sécurité se trouver au restaurant au cas où Duo viendrait, Trowa lui avait proposé de prendre sa place. Mais Heero avait pris soin de lui indiquer comment sortir alors que la cavalerie interviendrait… sous les yeux de la dite cavalerie. Et il lui avait bien entendu donné un double des clés du bâtiment qu'il avait fait faire avec la plus grande facilité.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il repéra la disposition des récents chargements entreposés. Exactement comme le brun le lui avait dit. Sa capacité à obtenir toutes les informations désirées avec un simple ordinateur et un accès à internet était surprenante. Bon, maintenant, il fallait partir rapidement d'ici et, de préférence, sans se faire tirer dessus. Quoique… lorsque James Bond partait il se faisait toujours tirer dessus. Oui mais 007 avait bien moins de classe que lui, résonna Trowa. (euh, c'est un raisonnement ça ?)

* * *

Heero sortit d'un pas rageur sous la pluie. Celle-ci était encore plus glaciale que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Duo le rattrapa rapidement, et lui dit, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa voiture : 

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller dans une brasserie pas très loin. C'est un endroit très sympa à l'ambiance bonne enfant et on y mange bien et… Attends, dit-il en sortant ses clés de voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Heero, soudainement assez inquiet.

- Ben, je m'installe dans la voiture pour conduire.

- Hors de question, le coupa le Japonais qui tenait à la vie. Je crois que je vais conduire, ajouta-t-il en poussant Duo et en s'installant devant le volant.

Duo resta un moment sous la pluie, sous le regard légèrement agacé de Heero, en cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui lui échappait. Enfin, au bout de près d'une minute d'intense réflexion, il demanda :

- Euh… Tu as ton permis ?

Heero fut légèrement pris au dépourvu par la question. Il était censé répondre quoi ? Oui, j'ai une quinzaine de permis à autant de noms différents et, bien entendu, tous les permis possibles : voitures, motos, poids lourds, bateaux… Ou alors non, en fait je me suis trompé, j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas de permis, je suis totalement stupide et je n'ai aucune mémoire c'est pour ça que j'ai oublié. Hm, choix difficile. Le Japonais sortit de la voiture en tentant de garder sa dignité.

- On y va à pieds, grommela-t-il.

* * *

Wufei quitta le bateau marchand sans se soucier de ne pas se faire repérer. Toute l'attention était désormais tournée vers la silhouette entr'aperçue. Tout en se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers l'entrepôt vers lequel se dirigeait celle-ci, il entreprit de fixer son oreillette et son émetteur. Il dut presque courir pour se rendre dans le bon quartier du port, car le navire se trouvait assez éloigné de l'entrepôt. 

Quand il arriva à proximité, il ralentit l'allure pour adopter un rythme plus calme, se déplaçant avec fluidité et se fondant dans la nuit. Duo était peut-être le Shinigami, le meilleur agent des Etats-Unis et une légende dans les services d'Interpol de toute la planète, mais ce n'était pas pour rien que Wufei avait été envoyé pour se charger de l'affaire Lowe Jr. Il avait lui aussi un excellent palmarès à son actif, et ses performances pouvaient égaler celles du Shinigami. Dans un style très différent, certes, mais avec autant d'efficacité. Le Chinois songea un instant que Duo et lui se complétaient : ils savaient tous deux gérer des situations de types très différents, de façons très différentes. Si l'un ne savait plus comment s'y prendre, l'autre prenait le relais. Du moins il supposait que ça se passerait comme ça, n'ayant jamais eu suffisamment à faire l'un avec l'autre pour tester cette théorie.

Il se faufila derrière l'entrepôt. Il avait espéré que, comme la plupart des bâtiments de ce type, il serait construit avec un étage. Effectivement, le rez-de-chaussée servait d'espace de stockage pour les caisses les plus volumineuses et les plus lourdes, tandis que ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de grenier, était aménagé pour recevoir les papiers administratifs relatifs aux marchandises présentes, ainsi que les caisses facilement transportables s'il n'y avait plus de place en bas. Il ne recouvrait que la moitié de la superficie du rez-de-chaussée et était accessible par un escalier en bois très raide. La charpente était supportée par une série de poutres de toutes tailles, la construction étant assez ancienne.

Wufei esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit cela, à travers une fenêtre située à l'étage. Il y avait accédé grâce à l'escalier de secours, qui arrivait sur une porte apparemment condamnée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il passa un couteau entre les deux battants de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Rapidement, il pénétra à l'intérieur, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire voir par cinq ou six hommes qui arrivaient dans la rue où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils étaient probablement là pour vérifier que personne ne s'échappait par derrière.

Wufei referma la fenêtre du mieux qu'il put, tout en s'assurant qu'il pourrait l'ouvrir de nouveau et sortir immédiatement en cas de besoin. Une fois ceci fait, il s'aventura dans le grenier. En bas il pouvait entendre les voix d'un groupe de personnes qui avait déjà pénétré dans l'entrepôt. Voilà pourquoi le Chinois avait décidé d'y aller seul. Le bâtiment était, contrairement à la dernière fois, assez petit. De plus, il n'y avait aucun mur pour compartimenter et une seule entrée. Donc seuls les premiers arrivés pouvaient pénétrer dans les lieux.

Comme les agents d'Interpol l'avaient prévu dans le cas où ils auraient à intervenir dans un endroit assez éloigné du navire sur lequel se trouvaient leurs principales installations, un seul homme devait entrer en action. En ce moment, Zechs et Sally devaient prendre place dehors à proximité, prêts à prêter main forte à Wufei.

Celui-ci sortit de sa poche une paire de lunettes noires (genre Men in black si vous voulez quelque chose de plus descriptif) qu'il mit et fixa au niveau de ses oreilles avec une sorte de scotch médical. Il porta la main sur le côté de la branche pour activer la caméra qui devait transmettre tout ce qu'il verrait à Quatre, resté observer les informations obtenues par les différents systèmes de surveillance.

Alors seulement il s'avança dans le grenier, se dirigeant vers ce qui, dans l'obscurité, semblait être une armoire. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, les personnes ayant pénétré en bas avaient vraisemblablement préféré ne pas les allumer, de peur d'offrir une cible bien trop visible. Wufei ne se servit pas de la vision infrarouge que lui procuraient les lunettes, il trouvait que le système faussait en partie les perceptions et ne l'utilisait pas tant qu'il pouvait faire autrement. Et pour le moment, les faisceaux lumineux des lampes de poche utilisées par ceux qui avaient investi le rez-de-chausséesuffisaient largement à un nyctalope tel que lui. Encore une raison qui faisait qu'il était excellent pour les missions nocturnes.

Dès que sa vue se fut totalement adaptée, il grimpa sur l'armoire et, une fois debout dessus, il attrapa une poutre et se hissa dessus. L'endroit était tout simplement parfait. Très sombre, de là, il pouvait voir sans être vu. Ce qui lui permettrait d'observer l'essentiel : est-ce qu'un rendez-vous devait vraiment avoir lieu ?

Il avait été plus que surpris de voir la silhouette tout à l'heure. Il pensait franchement que personne ne viendrait. A part, bien sûr, eux, pauvres bouffons à la poursuite de Lowe Jr. Pourquoi ce dernier avait-il envoyé ce mail à J ? Ce mail qui révélait sa présence dans New York et qui lui assurait d'être traqué pour le restant de ses jours ? Cette question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête depuis que Quatre l'avait posée, à son arrivée.

Bon évidemment, il pouvait changer de ville en toute discrétion, et personne ne l'aurait su avant longtemps étant donné que personne ne savait qui il était. Mais dans ce cas là ce mail était totalement inutile, sauf pour dire qu'il était encore en vie et, oui, en possession d'epsilon. Ce qui revenait à ce qu'il reste traqué.

Il pouvait aussi réellement souhaiter en tirer de l'argent en le vendant au plus offrant, et le mail avait pour but d'attirer tous les acheteurs potentiels. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, alors que personne n'était à sa poursuite? Il en aurait forcément eu l'idée !

Non, Wufei était persuadé qu'aucune de ces solutions, pourtant les plus évidentes, n'était la bonne. Lowe Jr. devait poursuivre ses propres objectifs. Mais lesquels ? Ça restait un mystère. Et le Chinois n'avait vu aucun indice, aucune information qui puisse l'aider. Sauf peut-être le fait que Lowe Jr. avait répondu dès le lendemain du jour où J avait laissé son message sur internet. Ce qui signifiait qu'il surveillait en permanence les informations le concernant. Et aussi qu'il avait été extrêmement rapide à prendre sa décision et les dispositions qui convenaient. Donc qu'il avait _les moyens_ de prendre ces dispositions.

Wufei sentait qu'il s'approchait d'un point important, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que pour lui, d'après ce qui s'était passé le lundi soir, Lowe Jr. ne serait pas au rendez-vous. Mais alors pourquoi cette silhouette ? Ça mettait par terre toutes ses conclusions précédentes. Et ça l'emmerdait. C'est vrai quoi, il aimait bien ses conclusions, et en plus ça l'emmenait vers un début de piste.

Le Chinois cessa de se lamenter sur son sort pour en revenir à l'instant présent. Il choisit de changer de poutre, pour se placer plus au dessus du groupe qui avait pénétré dans l'entrepôt. Devant celui-ci, il pouvait aisément imaginer les dizaines de personnes qui avaient pris place dans le but de les intercepter dans le cas où ils sortiraient avec Lowe Jr.

Wufei observa tout le monde s'activer pendant plusieurs minutes, certains montant même à l'étage pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne. Lui ne voyait pas où pouvait se trouver la silhouette. Elle n'était nulle part à l'intérieur, et Quatre lui aurait dit s'il l'avait vue ressortir par derrière. Ils avaient une caméra qui faisait un magnifique gros plan sur le dos du bâtiment. Lassé, le Chinois releva la tête… pour apercevoir à deux poutres de distance une personne vraisemblablement en train de le fixer. Quoique c'était dur à dire, des lunettes noires masquant on regard. Mais le visage était tourné dans sa direction. C'est alors qu'un petit bruit, « tilt », synonyme de connection entre deux neurones, se fit entendre dans son cerveau.

Merde ! Ou tant mieux ! C'était elle/lui ! Elle la silhouette, lui l'homme à qui appartenait la silhouette. Alors seulement l'homme bougea. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, et il leva la main, l'agitant de droite à gauche au niveau de son visage, dans un mouvement qui universellement voulait dire : « Coucou ! ».

* * *

Heero et Duo pénétrèrent trempés dans la brasserie, de nombreuses minutes après être partis du restaurant. Ils avaient mis du temps à arriver, le natté n'étant plus très sûr du chemin. Ils furent aussitôt installés à une table, située dans le fond de la pièce. L'Américain, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder l'esprit présent dans le monde réel, amorça une énième tentative : 

- Euh tu sais, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas en super forme, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait remettre ça à une…

- Hors de question, le coupa net Heero. Je t'ai attendu trop longtemps pour que tu partes. Et puis c'est toi qui as insisté pour avoir ce rendez-vous, et maintenant qu'on est arrivés autant rester.

Et voilà. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant. Dès que Duo tentait de s'esquiver poliment, le Japonais le rappelait à l'ordre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Celui-ci avait été particulièrement récalcitrant à accepter de le revoir, et maintenant, il ne voulait apparemment plus le lâcher. On dit que les femmes sont compliquées, mais parlons des hommes !

Les deux jeunes gens parcoururent rapidement le menu des yeux, dans un silence gêné pour l'un, glacial et habituel pour l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero lança quelque chose de désobligeant sur le rapport qualité/prix, et Duo lui assura, sentant un peu trop tard que le Japonais n'attendait pas de réponse, qu'il l'invitait et qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier du prix. Et ce fut reparti pour une bonne minute de silence.

Pendant que Duo baissait les yeux sur son assiette, le brun parcourait la salle des yeux. Et c'est alors qu'il _la_ vit. Mon dieu, il devait vraiment être perturbé pour ne pas l'avoir vue entrer. Est-ce qu'elle le suivait depuis longtemps ? Car aucun doute qu'elle le suivait. Il ne croyait pas que par le plus grand des hasards, Hilde se retrouve dans le même resto que lui. Surtout si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle avait une caméra posée sur sa table, qui était dirigée dans leur direction. Minute… _Mais elle fout quoi là ?_ Heero ne s'interrogea pas plus, adressant un regard assassin à la jeune fille qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Pas la peine d'aller chercher très loin pour trouver la véritable coupable. _Elina, t'es morte !_

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire un scandale, là maintenant tout de suite, devant Hilde. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se voyait mal, devant un baka à moitié saoul, sortir un truc genre : « Hilde mais tu fous quoi ! Je vais te torturer leeeeeeeeennnnnnntement et te démembrer au fur et à mesure si tu n'éteins pas tout de suite cette caméra, et pour te rassurer Lina subira le même châtiment ! ». Non, l'Américain se serait demandé de quelle caméra il parlait, et une fois qu'il aurait totalement compris, il ne pourrait que se rendre compte que le Japonais et Elina étaient très proches. Et faire un possible rapprochement entre Heero et Trowa, à tête reposée évidemment. Et il valait mieux que ce rapprochement ne soit pas fait, juste au cas où…

Duo se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre lui et le muet. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à le trouver attirant. D'autant plus que cela faisait une semaine qu'il se retrouvait tout seul, et que le manque, ajouté à l'alcool, ne formait pas un très bon mélange. Alors, s'il devait passer la soirée avec lui, autant essayer de ne pas terminer seul. _Un sujet de conversation… Vite…_ C'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'il devait prévenir ses collègues le plus tôt possible au sujet de l'identité de la fille mystère.

- Heu Heero, est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon portable maintenant ?

Le brun réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'avait aucune raison de refuser à Duo son téléphone plus longtemps. Mais en même temps, il ne fallait pas qu'il appelle. Bon, il allait voir ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il avait dans l'idée qu'une certaine brune allait bien rigoler quand elle regarderait la cassette, s'il ne parvenait pas à récupérer celle-ci avant. Et qu'une autre brune qui les espionnait en ce moment n'allait pas tarder à se foutre de lui. Tant pis. Il assume.

- Ah oui bien sûr, mais n'appelle personne. Ce serait malpoli.

- Ok, répondit Duo.

Mais intérieurement il songeait qu'il allait envoyer un sms de sous la table, pour qu'on le rappelle. Il ne savait pas que son vis-à-vis avait déjà prévu cette éventualité là, et que plus que de l'anticiper, il la redoutait. Pire, Heero était totalement terrifié par la contre-attaque qu'il allait devoir utiliser. Enfin, surtout par le fait que son acte allait être filmé, et qu'il en entendrait probablement parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il n'assume pas totalement en fait.

Il tendit son téléphone à Duo, mais dès que la main de celui-ci s'approcha pour le saisir, il le recula. Hop, la main s'approche, le téléphone recule. Hop, avant, arrière. Hop, av…

- Avez-vous commandé, messieurs ?

Le natté profita de ce moment d'inattention pour récupérer son téléphone. Le brun fulminait, et s'il n'avait pas été lui, on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il s'était livré à un jeu de gamin, pour tenter de retarder un maximum le moment où l'Américain tenterait d'envoyer un texto. Avec un peu de chance, il avait pensé qu'il renoncerait ? Mais non, non seulement l'autre avait son portable, mais en plus il y aurait deux scènes filmées qui feraient qu'il n'oserait jamais plus se montrer devant ses amis. D'ailleurs le sourire resplendissant de Hilde, en passe de se transformer en fou rire, n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Avec tout ça, aucun des deux ne s'était décidé pour le menu. Heero décida de saisir l'occasion, reprenant rapidement ses esprits. Autant essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé.

- Ça te va si je commande pour nous deux ?

- Si tu veux, répondit Duo, encore un peu surpris par l'attitude d'Heero.

Ce dernier partit en quête des plats les plus alcoolisés de la carte, accompagnés, bien sûr, d'alcools très forts. Autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Pour lui il se commanda évidemment des plats beaucoup plus simple, qui étaient relativement faciles à réussir. Pas qu'il soit vraiment habitué à ne manger que de la cuisine de luxe − quiconque connaissant son passé ne pourrait le dire − mais bon, quand on en avait la possibilité, autant bien manger. Et il n'avait pas confiance dans les plats compliqués faits par des amateurs. D'autant plus qu'il ne payait pas, alors autant se servir de ce qu'il voulait.

Le natté tenta vaguement de protester quand Heero lui commanda des plats qui ne manqueraient pas de faire empirer son état général, mais devant le regard assassin que lui jeta ce dernier, réussi cette fois même avec ses lentilles, il préféra abandonner. Il fallait quand même éviter qu'il ait à justifier son attitude, parce que l'Américain se voyait mal dire qu'il avait dû se bourrer pour le bien d'une mission. Oui parce qu'avec son cerveau embrumé, il espérait encore que Heero ne se soit pas rendu compte de son état. (L'espoir fait vivre hein !)

Duo tenta une nouvelle fois d'engager la conversation, mais ce faisant, il espérait également détourner l'attention du Japonais pour qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il tapait son message sous la table. (Que celui qui n'a jamais fait ça en cours me jette la première pierre ! Je veux parler de ceux qui ont un téléphone évidemment parce que les autres ça compte pas. )

- Elle avait l'air sympa la fille avec qui tu parlais, dit-il en espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur elle par la même occasion.

- Hn.

- Tu la connais de puis longtemps ?

- Hn.

- Ok euh… Et sinon ton boulot te paît ?

- Hn.

_Respire Duo, respire. N'oublie pas que ce type pourrait rendre un prêtre gay. Il a peut-être de nombreux talents cachés ? Qui sait ? _Bon, il fallait qu'il trouve d'autres questions et vite, parce que là le sujet avait tendance à s'épuiser. Et… _Oh putain il fout quoi ?_

Heero mettait en pratique sa technique spéciale pour l'empêcher d'envoyer son message. Très efficace, car l'Américain s'arrêta net quand il sentit une cheville remonter doucement le long de sa jambe. Son regard se dirigea vers le visage impassible de son vis-à-vis. Non impossible, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du pied tout en arborant un air aussi glacial ! Pourtant il y avait bien une jambe qui se pressait doucement contre la sienne. Et qui remontait, remontait…

Le Japonais subissait la honte de sa vie. Il essayait assez désespérément d'oublier que la nappe ne cachait en rien ses jambes, et que si on y portait attention, tout le restaurant pouvait le voir faire du pied à l'agent d'Interpol. Et surtout, il essayait d'oublier Hilde en train de modifier sans en avoir l'air la position de la caméra, histoire de bien tout avoir dans le champs de vision. Bon, une profonde inspiration, et on remonte la jambe, encore, encore… Point genoux atteint, parfait. Pied qui s'allonge le long d'une cuisse. Encore un peu… Objectif atteint !

Duo sursauta quand il se rendit compte que le pied d'Heero venait de percuter son téléphone portable, qu'il tenait bien caché sous la table. Aussitôt, le brun fonça les sourcils. D'un mouvement vif, il se leva, passa près de l'Américain et sans un mot récupéra l'objet du délit. Le natté ne protesta pas, bien conscient qu'il était en tort vis-à-vis de Heero, et rougit. Honte ou alcool plus chaleur corporelle qui avait augmenté ? Mystère.

En tout cas une chose était sûre : il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui se passait. Il devait lutter pour obtenir un rendez-vous à contrecoeur du Japonais, puis celui-ci faisait tout pour maintenir ce rendez-vous. Puis il se montrait terriblement cassant, et faisait un jeu de gamin avec le téléphone. Il rembarrait magnifiquement Duo et ses questions à coups de « Hn », mais lui faisait du pied de façon plus qu'entreprenante. Bon et bien, autant en profiter.

C'est alors que le serveur revint rapporter leurs commandes. Aussitôt Heero servit à Duo un généreux verre de vin, mais lui se contenta de prendre de l'eau.

- Tu ne bois pas ?

- Je n'aime pas l'alcool, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Ah.

Jamais Duo n'avait aussi peu parlé de sa vie. Il faut dire que jamais il ne s'était retrouvé avec quelqu'un capable d'aussi bien couper court à toute conversation. Ah oui, il avait décidé de profiter de ce que Heero lui ai fait du pied. Après tout, peut-être avait-il une petite chance pour ce soir ?

Sa jambe s'allongea, et sa cheville vint frôler doucement celle de celui qui restait envers et contre tout son fantasme − surtout contre l'avis du fantasme en question en fait − pour ensuite s'éloigner rapidement et, avec une technique parfaite, revenir se presser quelques secondes plus tard contre son homologue japonaise… qui s'écarta d'elle une demi seconde plus tard. Le visage du propriétaire de celle-ci resta impassible. Pour changer.

Croyant à une erreur dûe à la surprise, car Heero, après son propre numéro, n'avait aucune raison de s'écarter ainsi de lui, Duo recommença exactement le même manœuvre. Et cette fois-ci il n'eut plus aucun doute. Le Japonais avait fait exprès de s'écarter la première fois. En même temps, en se retrouvant avec un tacle au niveau de la jambe, le natté n'avait plus de doutes à avoir. Enfin plus de doutes autres que sur la santé mentale du brun.

Ramenant ses jambes à leur place, Duo préféra se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette. Il n'était pas spécialement en état de comprendre le comportement d'un ado de même pas dix-sept ans. D'ailleurs il commençait à se demander pourquoi il l'avait invité. Ah oui, il avait les fesses les plus magnifiques qu'il ait jamais vues. _Tiens mais en fait, c'est vrai qu'il est pas majeur ? Ils foutent quoi ses parents bordel, de le laisser sortir avec un mec de vingt-deux ! _

Duo un instant voulut poser la question. Mais lorsqu'en relevant la tête il croisa le regard noir du concerné, il se ravisa. _Après tout tant mieux pour moi hein !_ Quoiqu'il commençait à en douter. Mais quelle importance ? Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait et que Heero lui remplissait son verre. Tiens il recommençait ! Après tout il avait sûrement des centaines de qualités, outre un corps de rêve bien sûr.

Il n'y eut plus aucune tentative de discussion pendant le repas, et Heero profita de ce que Duo regardait son assiette pour lancer à Hilde qui commençait à s'ennuyer un regard psychopathe. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire, bien consciente qu'elle vivait probablement ses derniers moments de liberté totale et que dès la fin de ce repas, elle aurait intérêt à faire disparaître toute trace de son existence si elle ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Enfin le Japonais finit par demander l'addition qu'on apporta rapidement. Un peu (beaucoup ?) hébété, Duo commença à rechercher son portefeuille dans ses poches. Là où il l'avait mis en partant en équipe de repérage dans l'après-midi. C'est alors qu'un infime détail lui revint en mémoire. En revenant, il s'était **changé**. Hm, comment résumer la situation ? Merde.

- Eh Heero, tu vas te marrer ! J'ai oublié mon portefeuille !

Heero était relativement loin de se marrer. Mais vraiment très loin. Il ne pouvait pas sortir une de ses cartes bancaires à un faux nom. Duo même bourré comme il l'était, s'en souviendrait par la suite, vu son instinct professionnel. Donc, il restait une solution. Solution qui était loin de l'enchanter.

- J'ai repéré une amie dans le resto. Elle va nous avancer l'argent.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers Hilde, définitivement morte de rire. Il tendit la main, attendant sa carte bleue. Mais la jeune fille se leva, un immense sourire aux lèvres, songeant déjà à la scène qui allait suivre. Elle jeta à son ami un bref regard l'avertissant que s'il touchait à la caméra, elle ferait un scandale devant tout le monde. Finalement elle s'avança vers la table pour que Duo l'entende et, se tournant vers Heero :

- C'est lui ton rendez-vous de ce soir ? Et bien je serais toi je surveillerais ses mains, le soir la main aux fesses, le lendemain tu te réveilles dans son lit et il ne se souvient même plus de ton prénom, au point qu'il m'a appelée Caroline ! (Eh, ça vous dit quelque chose ?) Non mais si je fais ça c'est vraiment pour toi, ajouta-t-elle, royale.

Et Hilde tendit enfin sa carte à Heero, sous le regard médusé et un peu perdu de Duo.

* * *

Trowa regarda amusé Wufei Chang se déplacer avec habileté sur les poutres sans le voir. Il ne bougea pas lorsque ce dernier s'immobilisa enfin et observa les allées et venues de ceux qui avaient investi l'entrepôt. Ce ne fut que quand il se redressa que Trowa lui adressa un signe de la main. Après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un peu d'exercice, et une petite course-poursuite ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. 

Le Chinois resta d'abord interdit devant la vision de la silhouette que tous ici recherchaient lui faisant coucou, mais se ressaisit rapidement et avec une grâce presque féline, entreprit de la rejoindre. Mais l'homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. A chaque poutre que Wufei franchissait, il faisait de même dans la direction opposée, ne quittant jamais le Chinois des yeux. C'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas des yeux derrière la tête à se déplacer ainsi à reculons. Et tout cela dans le silence le plus complet bien sûr.

Wufei ne comprit pas immédiatement le sourire qui se dessina quelques minutes plus tard sur le visage de l'homme en noir. (Men in Black le retour !) C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés au-dessus de la partie étage. Mais bon, l'autre n'allait sûrement pas tenter de sortir vu le nombre de personnes qui attendaient dehors pour le pincer.

- Regarde en haut! lui souffla Quatre dans l'oreillette.

Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là, c'est vrai qu'il pouvait tout voir grâce aux lunettes. Le Chinois regarda donc au plafond, mais ne vit rien. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme en noir (mais non c'est pas Thierry Ardisson) saute pour s'accrocher au bas de ce qui semblait une autre poutre, intégrée dans la charpente. Un seul balancement et, avec les jambes, Il défonça une ancienne trappe. Evidemment. L'entrepôt était vieux, le bois entièrement mité. Il devait même être rénové le mois suivant, dès que toutes les marchandises allaient être vendues. Ça Wufei ne le savait pas, mais Trowa si.

La trappe, même si elle était fermée, était encore plus fragile que les autres endroits du toit. Merci Heero d'être venu hier pour y veiller. Un nouveau balancement, et Trowa se retrouva accroché en cochon pendu, les jambes coincées sur le toit, le reste du corps pendant à l'intérieur. Et hop, un petit abdo et Trowa émergeait en entier à l'extérieur. Merci Catherine pour son entraînement.

Wufei, furieux, emprunta le même chemin, tout en entendant Quatre demander à Zechs et Sally de se rapprocher un maximum pour qu'ils puissent coincer la silhouette. Lorsque sur le toit, il regarda autour de lui, il put la voir à côté d'un des bords, l'attendant visiblement. Il put même entendre les différentes personnes qui l'avaient repérée s'activer pour essayer de grimper jusqu'au toit de l'entrepôt.

Trowa vit l'agent se rapprocher de lui avec lenteur. Zechs et Sally semblaient relativement proches, bien qu'encore au sol. Enfin le jeu allait pouvoir commencer. Et bien entendu, le châtain avait toutes les cartes en main, puisqu'il savait exactement où il devait se diriger.

Dans un mouvement félin, l'homme se détourna pour regarder dans le vide, puis le bâtiment d'en face. Il était capable de l'atteindre, il s'agissait simplement d'une ruelle très étroite à sauter. Mais le plus drôle, c'est que les agents d'Interpol pouvaient le suivre sans problèmes.Il se recula un peu du bord, pas trop car Chang n'était pas loin, prit son élan et sauta. Ni une ni deux, le Chinois fit la même chose.

Sans ralentir sa course, Trowa se retourna pour vérifier que Chang le suivait. Parfait. Nouveau saut. Nouveau toit. Il ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement comme ça. Un obstacle évité. Pas prévu celui-là. Un saut encore. Toit. Tournant à gauche. Encore un autre toit. Plus une terrasse cette fois. Avec un escalier de secours à côté. Dévalé à toute allure. Par deux hommes. Un homme et une femme courent sur la terre ferme pour les rattraper, sous les ordres d'un blondinet hystérique.

Tout ce monde qui se rapproche, l'homme courant en tête, poursuivi par les autres, qui s'engage sur la passerelle d'un navire. Trois personnes qui suivent. Passent sur un autre bateau. Encore un. Encore. Retour sur le quai. La silhouette de tête s'enfonce dans les ruelles. De nouveau. Tous ceux qui l'avaient repérée sur le toit et qui souhaitaient l'attraper sont depuis longtemps semés. Sauf ces trois là.

Et encore. Eux sont essoufflés. Mais ils ne lâchent pas. Ils continuent de courir après une ombre.

Un autre escalier de secours. Cette fois emprunté dans l'autre sens. Tout aussi vite. Ils courent. Plus vite que la maladie d'amour. (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, pardon) Un toit. Encore. Et c'est reparti. Saut. Toit. Saut. Toit. Puis Wufei _réalise_. Vraiment. Ils ont perdu.

La silhouette se dirige vers leur point de départ. Elle va refaire exactement le même chemin en sens inverse. Elle va repasser par le toit de l'entrepôt. Descendre rapidement. Avant que tous ceux qui restent encore dedans et qui la croient déjà loin réalisent, eux aussi. Et pile quand ils comprendront, les poursuiveurs débouleront à leur tour. Et ne bénéficieront pas de l'effet de surprise de l'autre. Ils allaient avoir du mal à s'en sortir indemne. Autant ne pas entrer alors.

- Stop, hurla Wufei à ses coéquipiers. Il a gagné.

Les autres ne comprennent pas trop, mais ils lui font confiance. La silhouette s'est immobilisée sur le toit d'en face et les regarde, apparemment satisfaite. Il faut dire qu'elle est rapide. Et agile. Et souple. Et qu'elle ne semble même pas essoufflée. Il y en a qui en ont de la chance !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demande Wufei, curieux. Etes-vous Lowe Jr. ?

La silhouette secoue négativement la tête.

- Alors qui êtes-vous ?

La voix qui leur répondit semblait être celle d'une personne qui tentait d'imiter terminator enroué :

- Je suis Bond. James Bond.

Et la silhouette disparut.

* * *

Heero n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire une fois sorti de la brasserie. Il fallait encore qu'il s'assure suffisamment de temps pour effacer toutes les nouvelles données sur Elina. Se disant que c'était pour la bonne cause, il se tourna vers un Américain qui ne semblait pas voir très clair.

- Tu me raccompagnes ?

Un « Hn » tout joyeux lui répondit. N'étant plus capable d'articuler quoique ce soit, le natté avait lui aussi adopté la « Hn attitude ». Heero songea avec désespoir que ce qui lui restait de cerveau devait interpréter ça comme des avances. Tant pis, au point où il en était, il n'avait même plus envie de récupérer le cassette de Hilde. Pour dire.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent donc à pied, Heero traînant à moitié Duo. Heureusement que la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Le brun se surprit à trouver ce moment agréable, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux, et la main de Duo dans la sienne réconfortante.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le quartier où vivait Heero. Ce n'était pas un quartier spécialement bien fréquenté, et il se surprit à avoir pitié de l'Américain. Son but premier était de l'abandonner là, dans la rue. Mais devant ce visage aux joues rouies, et ses yeux qui brillaient encore plus adorablement que pour le plus mignon des chiots, il ne put s'y résoudre. Le natté était bien trop innocent. Bon ok, au point au il en était, on ne pouvait même plus dire qu'il était saoul ou bourré, mais ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Dans sa bonté d'âme, le Japonais héla un taxi, à qui il demanda de déposer Duo chez lui. Bien entendu il se souvenait de l'adresse lue sur son dossier. Par contre, Duo devrait se débrouiller pour payer le taxi une fois arrivé. Heero ne donnait pas dans la charité non plus et, de toutes façons, il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

* * *

à suivre

Vous savez que je me suis grouillée pour écrire _ça_? Je voulais absolument mettre ce chap avant de partir en vacances, je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire mais là, j'avoue qu'en relisant j'ai assez envie de me planquer. Tant pis j'ai adoré l'écrire c'est déjà ça!

Bon bah maintenant que j'ai posté ce chapitre il ne me reste plus qu'à faire ma valise! Il serait temps je pars un peu prendre l'avion dans trois heures. Sinon pas de nouveaux chap avant fin juillet, parce que là je rentre de Chine fin juin, mais quelques jours après je repars en Angleterre (et oui il y a des privilégiés!). J'aurais peut-être le temps de terminer un OS que j'ai commencé, mais pas de nveau chap donc.

Ah oui je me rends aussi compte que l'alcool commence à être un thème récurrent dans cette fic. Rassurez-vous je n'aime pas l'alcool!

**question: **les coms débiles que je mets entre parenthèses, vous préférez que je laisse ça comme ça ou que je mette des numéros et que je les mette à la fin du chapitre?

Bonnes vacances à tous!

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**J'ai vu…**_

Vu le retard que j'ai, même si je n'ai pas de date précise, vous êtes en droit de vouloir m'assassiner. Bon, j'ai des excuses que je ne recommence pas à dire, mais c'est quand même en grande partie de ma faute. Bref si vous êtes encore là, merci et promis, je n'aurai plus de retard comme ça et cette fic sera finie (sauf en cas de décès mais là, j'aurais une bonne excuse).

Je publie ce chapitre maintenant même s'il n'est pas entièrement terminé parce que j'avais dit que je le ferais aux dernières reviews auxquelles j'ai répondues, et vu la quantité de boulot que j'ai pour ces derniers jours avant les vacances (et à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas), je n'aurais pas le temps de le finir d'ici là. Donc voilà.

Et puis excusez-moi mais en relisant le dernier chapitre je me suis rendue compte que j'avais laissé échapper pas mal de fautes.

Et puis les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Elina mais encore là le prénom est à la jumelle d'une connaissance d'une copine. Bref. (je mets ce mot là parce que je l'adore) Permettez moi de m'aplatir encore à vos pieds et de vous demander pardon pour ce catastrophique retard.

**Chapitre 10 (partie 1)**

Treize était furieux. Littéralement. Très calme extérieurement, il bouillait intérieurement. Ses hommes étaient tout simplement incapables, non seulement d'éviter un fiasco à chaque fois que Lowe Jr. donnait un rendez-vous, mais aussi de récolter la moindre information sur le Lowe Jr. en question. Bien, maintenant il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour faire avancer les choses de son côté. D'un mouvement énergique, il décrocha son téléphone et se mit en communication avec sa secrétaire.

- Réservez-moi une place sur le premier vol pour New York, même si cela doit être dans la classe économique.

Oui, Treize était prêt même à ça pour obtenir epsilon.

* * *

Duo se réveilla, le son strident du réveil lui vrillant le crâne, avec la plus belle gueule de bois qu'il ait jamais connue. Mon dieu, il ne prendrait plus jamais de cuite ! _Tiens_, songea-t-il, _Zechs me ferait remarquer que c'est déjà ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois après Caroline qui ne s'appelle pas Caroline ! Et la fois d'avant avec…_

Il s'écoula environ cinq secondes, avant que Duo comprenne pourquoi le nom de Caroline le mettait si mal à l'aise. Et, après ces cinq secondes :

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !

Qui ne pouvait que signifier que Duo Maxwell venait de se souvenir du désastre de la veille. Il savait que sa vie sentimentale avec son fantasme était désormais totalement foutue. La mort dans l'âme, le Shinigami, des cernes sous les yeux, le teint pâle, avec un début de barbe et une haleine de chacal, se leva pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. C'est en passant par la cuisine qu'il se rappela d'un nom : Elina Noin !

_Et merde !_ Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Interpol immédiatement. Il partit à la recherche de sa veste où devait se trouver son portable. La dite veste entre ses mains, il commença son expédition dans ses poches. Après quelques minutes de vaines recherches, un éclair de conscience le frappa. Heero avait gardé son portable la veille! Des éclairs de conscience comme ça, il s'en passerait. Parce que maintenant il devait aller récupérer son téléphone. Et donc revoir l'homme devant lequel il s'était ridiculisé.

* * *

Un peu plus frais qu'à son réveil, Duo se présenta à son bureau avec quelques minutes de retard. Quand il entra, la vision de ses collègues en pleine discussion lui fit penser qu'ils étaient là depuis un long moment, bien avant l'heure officielle du début de leur travail. 

Quatre et Zechs sourirent au Shinigami dès qu'ils le virent arriver, attendant avec impatience le récit de sa soirée. Mais l'Américain ne les regarda pas, certain qu'il se mettrait à rougir de honte s'il le faisait.

- En retard, Maxwell ! se contenta de relever Wufei.

- L'extra terrestre s'appelle Elina Noin, elle travaille en tant que serveuse au _Magnifique_, lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber pesamment sur une chaise. Je l'ai découvert en allant chercher Heero hier, ajouta-t-il face aux regards surpris.

- Duo nous expliquera plus tard, décida Sally, voyant que ses collègues s'apprêtaient à assaillir Duo de questions. L'important c'est de lancer les recherches dès maintenant. Je vais prévenir le bureau d'à côté pour qu'ils commencent.

La jeune femme se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls ses collègues. Duo s'endormait à moitié sur sa chaise quand un petit détail lui revint à l'esprit : hier, alors qu'il était occupé à boire et à ruiner ses chances avec son fantasme, les autres agents étaient occupés à tenter d'attraper Lowe Jr. Peut-être serait-il temps pour lui de se mettre au courant ?

- Euh, et vous hier il s'est passé quoi ?

A la grande surprise de Duo, il vit Zechs essuyer une petite larme inexistante au coin de son œil et dire d'un ton ému :

- J'ai rencontré mister Bond, mon idole.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, corrigea Wufei dans un soupir, c'est qu'on s'est fait avoir. On a repéré une ombre qui pouvait être Lowe Jr. se diriger vers l'entrepôt et, je te passe les détails, on s'est retrouvé à le courser dans tout le port pour finalement le perdre. Juste avant, quand on lui a demandé s'il était Lowe Jr., il a répondu qu'il était James Bond !

Après ce petit résumé qu'il n'avait pas entièrement compris, Duo se prit à douter sérieusement de la santé mentale de Wufei. Pas de celle de Zechs, depuis le temps, il n'avait plus que des certitudes à ce sujet.

La jeune femme revint dans la pièce à ce moment là et se rassit. Alors tout le monde se tourna vers l'Américain dans un silence quasi religieux. Duo, qui n'avait pas encore réellement décuvé, fut un peu déstabilisé de se retrouver au centre de l'attention générale comme ça. Mais il se reprit bien vite et, avec son aplomb habituel, déclara :

- Oui je sais je suis très beau et incroyablement attirant, mais vous allez encore me voir pendant des jours alors pas la peine de me fixer comme ça !

- Shazi ! On attend juste que tu nous dises comment tu as appris le nom de ton extra-terrestre !

- Et aussi comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Heero ! ajoutèrent d'une même voix Zechs et Quatre, indignés de l'oubli du Chinois.

- Oh, fit Duo, un peu gêné.

Et il entreprit de leur raconter son arrivée au Magnifique en retard, comment il était entré, avait demandé à voir Heero et comment il l'avait vu en pleine discussion avec l'extra-terrestre qui, accessoirement, semblait être serveuse dans le restaurant. Avec un certain soulagement, il se rendit compte que son rendez-vous était sorti de la tête de ses collègues. Bon, probablement pour un temps seulement, mais c'était déjà ça.

- Et vous, de quoi parliez-vous quand je suis arrivé ?

- Et bien, commença Zechs du ton professionnel qu'il adoptait lors des discussions sérieuses, nous nous disions qu'on était en train de se faire avoir.

- Royalement, ajouta Quatre. Et qu'il était peut-être temps de revoir nos méthodes de travail.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Duo, le visage mortellement sérieux. Wufei, pour commencer, tu devrais arrêter d'apporter ton sabre au bureau, tu effraies et déconcentres tes petits camarades !

Après un grognement dans lequel on pouvait entendre un « shazi » venu d'on ne sait où, Sally reprit, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres, qui pourtant s'effaça bien vite :

- En une semaine, on n'a absolument pas avancé d'un pouce. Personne n'arrive à voir Lowe Jr., à avoir la moindre petite idée de qui il s'agit et de quelles sont exactement ses intentions. Même la personne que nous avons coursée hier, on ne sait pas si c'était vraiment lui ! Mais dans ce cas que faisait-il là ? Etait-ce un complice ou quelqu'un travaillant pour des adversaires cherchant à brouiller les pistes ? On n'en sait strictement rien, et si on continue à attendre gentiment un autre rendez-vous dans ce genre, on n'est pas sorti ! Il faut vraiment changer de méthodes. Lowe Jr. n'a jamais utilisé cette identité depuis qu'il était aux Etats-Unis, on ne trouvera donc rien pour nous aider ici. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est fouiller son passé. Savoir qui était sa mère, pourquoi son père a été tué, s'il utilisait vraiment son fils pour remplir ses contrats les plus difficiles ! Nous avons déjà des hommes infiltrés dans le milieu des tueurs à gage, il faut les utiliser.

- Sally, commença Duo après quelques minutes de réflexion, c'est extrêmement vaste ! De plus, même quand Lowe était en vie, personne ne semble avoir rencontré son fils.

- Je sais bien Duo, mais bon dieu ce gosse ne peut pas avoir vécu cloîtré ! On peut bien réussir à trouver quelqu'un qui l'ait rencontré, ou qui sache quelque chose.

- Et si… commença Wufei après que le silence se soit installé, et si on commençait par ceux qui ont tué Lowe ? Les tueurs à gage doivent savoir de qui il s'agit. Tout se sait dans leur milieu.

- Sauf ce qui concerne ce fameux Lowe Jr., grogna Zechs, mais personne ne préféra relever.

* * *

Malgré ses yeux qu'elle fermait le plus fort possible, la pièce tanguait tout autour d'elle. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, laissant de profondes traces. Le sang, parfois, perlait, mais elle ne le sentait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne sentait tout son corps se mettre à trembler. Elle se consumait de l'intérieur. Tout brûlait. Elle brûlait. Elle agonisait. Elle avait envie de hurler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était empêchée par un autre cri, de pure souffrance, qui résonnait en elle. Le cri d'une petite fille. Son cri. 

Elle le savait obscurément, mais c'était loin, tellement loin… Il fallait juste que cela cesse. N'importe quoi. Et tout ce sang, tellement de sang qui s'échappait d'elle, tellement… Et qui allait rejoindre un autre sang déjà présent. Pas le sien. Elle ne savait plus à qui il appartenait. Mais _pitié, pitié_ qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas, qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas, qu'on ne le lui dise pas. Deux uniques larmes commencèrent à pointer au coin de ses yeux, et amorcèrent tranquillement leur descente sur le visage crispé, de douleur, de terreur.

Toc toc toc.

Elle se raccrocha à ce son. Elle savait que grâce à lui, elle pourrait sortir de son enfer. Lentement, il fallait qu'elle revienne à la réalité. Il le fallait. Si elle ne voulait pas devenir plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Elina, tu es là ?

Alors seulement elle émergea, à l'entente de son prénom prononcé par Hilde. _Je ne suis pas là-bas, je n'y serai plus jamais…_ Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur ce qui lui servait de salon, qui tanguait tout autour d'elle. Elle eut le temps de crier en direction de la porte un « j'arrive ! » avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain et de vomir le peu que contenait son estomac.

Lentement, elle se redressa et affronta son reflet dans la glace. Elle était étrangement pâle, les yeux légèrement hagards, un peu comme si elle avait fumé (et pas une « innocente » cigarette), et elle s'était arrachée la peau des lèvres avec les dents, à force de trop vouloir retenir son cri.

En tremblant, elle tenta d'améliorer le plus rapidement possible son état, se rafraîchissant le visage, la bouche, nettoyant les entailles qu'elle s'était faite aux mains. Une minute plus tard, souriante, elle ouvrait la porte à Hilde et s'écartait pour la laisser entrer, suivie de Réléna.

- Hilde, Léna, comment ça va ? Désolée de ne pas être venue tout de suite mais je n'étais pas tout à fait habillée !

Aucune des deux jeunes filles ne posa de questions, bien que Hilde eut quelques soupçons. Mais Elina était trop bonne actrice pour qu'on puisse douter de sa parole si on ne la connaissait pas, et si on ne connaissait pas l'existence de ses crises qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer, à l'image du drame qui les avait déclenchées.

Soudain Elina eut honte, en voyant Hilde lui rendre son sourire. L'autre brune avait traversé des situations tout aussi traumatisantes qu'elle, et elle souriait, riait, plaisantait. Bien sûr Elina le faisait aussi, mais elle s'en voulait, elle avait trop honte d'être heureuse, d'avoir des gens qui l'aimaient pour la soutenir. Tout son être culpabilisait, ses rires étaient coupés nets, ou devenaient hystérique, ses sourires se fanaient, ses plaisanteries étaient cyniques. Et elle se détruisait, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle se haïssait. Et elle avait honte, encore et toujours, elle avait honte.

- Alors les filles, demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Lina ! commença Hilde, une expression indignée sur le visage, voyons, je viens te présenter le résultat de ma mission ultra secrète d'hier soir !

Une expression sadique passa sur le visage de la serveuse :

- Et Heero s'est tellement ridiculisé que tu as jugé bon que Léna puisse également en profiter ?

Pour toute réponse, un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Hilde, répondant au sien.

* * *

Sally, Wufei, Duo, Quatre et Zechs étaient en train de parler de la stratégie à appliquer pour recueillir au plus vite le maximum de renseignement sur Lowe Jr. quand le commandant Noventa entra dans la salle. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître vu la situation, une expression légèrement soulagée se lisait sur son visage. Duo se leva d'un bond : 

- Laissez-moi deviner ! On n'est plus autant à la masse ! On a réussi à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement nous aider dans un avenir lointain si dieu le veut ?!

Wufei pensa qu'effectivement, cela résumait assez bien son état d'esprit. Le commandant Noventa acquiesça :

- On peut voir les choses comme ça. On va dire qu'on a réussi à avancer en ce qui concerne Howard.

Un regard vers les jeunes gens lui apprit qu'il avait réussi à capter toute leur attention. Il s'expliqua :

- Nos agents infiltrés parmi les tueurs à gage se sont faits fournir par Howard plusieurs fois ces derniers mois. Ils ont fini par repérer plusieurs membres de son organisation, hauts placés. D'autres agents les ont sondés incognito en engageant des conversations désuètes dans les magasins, chez le coiffeur, dans la vie quotidienne quoi, toujours sans se trahir. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait prêt à parler, mais il y en aurait quand même un d'un peu plus disposé que les autres, vous savez, avec une petite pression…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Wufei.

- D'avoir le maximum de choses pour faire pression sur lui. Un type comme celui-là est en général capable d'une petite pirouette pour se sortir d'un petit pétrin. Plus on aura de choses sur lui, moins il ne pourra nous contrer.

Les agents acquiescèrent et Duo se rassit. Le commandant sortit alors qu'il reprenait leur conversation. Mais il n'y avait pas à dire, une bonne nouvelle remontait toujours le moral, surtout si elle s'était faite attendre.

* * *

Bon c'est loin d'être un chapitre génial et il est même un peu chiant, la deuxième partie de ce chapitre n'est pas forcément mieux mais c'est nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire un minimum. Désolée. Je pense (qui a dit "c'est faux"?) que je mettrai la fin du chapitre pendant les vacances. Bye. 


	11. chapitre 10 22

_**J'ai vu…**_

Voilà la suite, et en plus je ne suis pas en retard! Enfin je comptais quand même poster plus tôt mais je suis quand même dans les temps.

Bref pour la première fois je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, normalement j'ai répondu à tous. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 (2ème partie)**

Heero monta les escaliers de l'immeuble. Une fois arrivé au neuvième, il pénétra dans l'appartement du fond. Il passa une porte, et se retrouva dans un autre appartement, lui-même dans un second immeuble. Tranquillement, il ressortit dans celui-ci et descendit jusque chez Trowa. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, et mieux valait arriver tôt pour être sûr de le voir.

* * *

Trois hommes dans des voitures, deux à l'arrêt de bus, deux autres feuilletant des journaux devant une librairie, plus quelques passants dans la rue. Tous fixaient discrètement l'entrée de l'immeuble où Barton résidait, attendant une quelconque sortie de sa part. Depuis une semaine qu'ils surveillaient l'endroit, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu sortir. Par contre il y était entré tous les jours, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour. Il y avait une incohérence quelque part, non ?

Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle, Barton revint vers 18h, accompagné de ses deux gorilles. Comme depuis trois jours, il adressa un signe de tête en guise de bonjour aux agents des différentes factions chargés de surveiller ses déplacements. De guerre lasse, certains allèrent jusqu'à lui rendre son salut. Les autres pouvaient au moins dire en rentrant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'être identifiés, et pouvaient conserver leurs illusions. Car ces hommes avaient beau être différents tous les jours, ils étaient toujours repérés avant même d'avoir fait la moindre chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux gardes du corps redescendirent, signe que leur chef s'était enfermé dans son appartement. Barton rentra une nouvelle fois chez lui vers trois heures, dans la nuit, sans pour autant être ressorti.

* * *

Trowa ne fut pas surpris de trouver Heero lisant un magazine chez lui. Celui-ci lui avait envoyé un message pour le lui dire, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il rentrait assez tôt ce soir, et qu'il ressortirait plus tard. Heero, malgré le tout nouveau prestige dont il jouissait au restaurant, ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'arriver trop en retard. Et puis, le châtain n'avait pas pu se retenir de voir son ami le plus tôt possible. Pas après avoir reçu _ça_.

Heero se leva à l'approche de son ami. Ils s'étreignirent. Brièvement certes, mais aucun d'eux n'était connu pour sa sociabilité, et cette étreinte voulait déjà dire beaucoup.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine, et se fixèrent quelques secondes. Heero esquissa un sourire et fit un petit mouvement de tête, en signe d'acquiescement. Trowa hocha la tête d'un air entendu en réponse. Puis il demanda :

- Et ?

- Encore une fois. Pour être sûr. Mais encore différemment. Je m'en occupe.

Trowa se contenta de fixer encore Heero dans les yeux, lui transmettant ainsi son accord et son soutien. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire est que Trowa Barton, alors qu'il était avec quelqu'un en qui il avait vraiment confiance, ne craignait pas les micros.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, quelqu'un qui aurait écouté leur « conversation » n'aurait jamais pu comprendre que le Japonais venait de dire à son interlocuteur que le plan de la veille avait marché, et que les choses évoluaient favorablement. Pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu comprendre que d'ici quelques jours, Lowe Jr. fixerait un troisième et probablement dernier rendez-vous, différent des deux précédents. Histoire de toujours rester imprévisible.

Le méché leva un sourcil interrogatif quand il se rendit compte que son ami avait encore quelque chose à dire.

- Interpol compte faire parler un gars de Howard.

- Haut placé ?

- Moyen. Pas assez pour être au courant. Dis moi juste s'ils t'en parlent.

Le chef de la ville regarda le brun, d'une façon qui voulait dire _tout le monde n'est pas comme toi_. Car si pour Heero le type de Howard ne devait pas être au courant parce que le brun était très prudent, et n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça, cela ne signifiait pas que Howard était comme lui. Il y avait une possibilité que cette affaire présente un certain danger. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, tant que le danger n'était pas arrivé en ville. Trowa avait beau avoir des « employés » un peu partout dans le monde, cette affaire était bien trop délicate pour leur être confiée. Tout devait rester absolument entre eux.

Tant pis. Après tout, ils connaissaient déjà ce risque avant de s'engager là-dedans. Ils apprendraient à faire avec.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, déclara Trowa.

Le brun lui adressa un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- C'est quoi _ça _? lui demanda l'autre avec un sourire sadique.

Et Heero vit apparaître devant lui un portable, où peu à peu on voyait sur l'écran un film se dérouler. Un film dans lequel Heero faisait du pied à un Duo hébété. Le brun se prit la tête dans les mains.

* * *

Wufei et Sally semblaient pris dans une discussion passionnée et passionnante, depuis une bonne demie heure, lorsqu'ils décidèrent enfin d'en faire profiter leurs collègues.

- Maxwell, ramène ton cul !

- Fei, goujat ! Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait que mon corps qui t'attirait chez moi !

- Maxwell ! C'est WUFEI ! Et au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué ça fait cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle !

- Il faut savoir se faire désirer !

Le natté traîna sa chaise de façon à prendre place dans le cercle formé par ses collègues.

- Alors Fei, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es enfin décidé à annoncer notre relation ?

- Quoi Duo tu me trompes ?

- Pardon Zechs. Pardon. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui !

- MAXWELL ! Soit sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque ! On peut peut-être commencer ?

Wufei abandonna l'affaire quand il vit que Duo et Zechs étaient encore en train de se lancer des regards larmoyants. Au moins Sally et lui avaient l'attention de Quatre, et il ne doutait pas qu'après tout les deux autres allaient être très attentifs. Mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien de passer ses nerfs sur l'Américain !

- Bon, Sally et moi étions en train de discuter de la question que tu as posée Quatre en arrivant ici. Pourquoi Lowe Jr. a-t-il envoyé ce mail à J ?

- En apparence, pour lui dire qu'il ne lui vendrait pas epsilon, répondit Zechs en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi seulement en apparence ?

- Parce que si son but était vraiment de ne pas vendre epsilon, il n'aurait pas répondu et personne n'aurait réussi à le localiser. Donc il serait resté bien tranquille sans avoir la moitié des criminels et des services secrets de la planète qui lui courent après.

- Donc ça nous ramène à la question de départ. Pourquoi a-t-il répondu à J ?

- Pour le fric, avança Duo. Après tout comme ça il attire tous les acheteurs potentiels et fait monter les enchères.

- Ça paraît assez évident, continua Wufei. Pourtant il a eu des années pour essayer de vendre epsilon et faire monter les enchères sans avoir tout le monde à dos. En plus ses transactions se seraient beaucoup mieux passées puisque depuis le début, aucun contact n'a vraiment été mis en place.

- Peut-être qu'il a finalement décidé de vendre epsilon dès qu'il a vu le message de J et qu'il s'est dit qu'il pourrait en récupérer un sacré paquet.

- Justement, reprit Sally, s'il s'était décidé à la suite du message, il aurait probablement pris le temps de la réflexion. Après tout pour avoir la réputation qu'il a, il doit être très intelligent et ne pas réagir sur un coup de tête. Or là il a réagi en quelques heures. Et puis si c'est réellement à la suite de ça qu'il a décidé de vendre epsilon, il devait se douter que répondre alors que J ne cachait pas qu'il le recherchait lui compliquerait la vie. Ce qui nous ramène encore une fois au point de départ. Pourquoi a-t-il répondu ?

- De plus, ajouta Wufei, quand on regarde, les deux rendez-vous qu'il a fixés ont été des échecs complets. En fait disons que c'était de gros bordels. Et quand on y réfléchit, on se dit que quelqu'un d'aussi entraîné et habitué à ce milieu que lui ne commet pas l'erreur de manquer autant de discrétion, de même que toutes le organisations qui sont ici. Ce qui me fait dire que ces erreurs sont voulues.

- Mais Wu… Enfin c'est insensé ! Quelles raisons aurait-il de faire ça ? C'est de la connerie !

Le Chinois était tellement absorbé par cette réflexion, qu'il poursuivait pour la énième fois, qu'il ne releva même pas le surnom que l'Américain venait inconsciemment cette fois de lui attribuer.

- Et bien, soit il poursuit des objectifs qui m'échappent totalement, soit il joue.

- Il joue ? demanda Zechs, étonné.

- Oui, c'est une possibilité, continua Sally. Vu la possible éducation que son père lui a donnée, il se peut que tester ses capacités soit une sorte… d'habitude. Il se peut qu'il se soit juste servi de nous comme d'un moyen de s'entraîner, de se maintenir à niveau. D'après le peu de témoignages que l'on a, son père l'a toujours fait baigner dans le milieu des tueurs à gage, des mercenaires, des espions… Dans certains cas ça peut être une seconde nature. Et plus de cinq ans en reniant une partie de soi, c'est dur à supporter. Donc il pourrait très bien avoir saisi l'occasion pour jouer un peu avec nous, et ainsi redevenir lui-même.

- Attends, attends… Tu veux dire que ce type est un tueur surentraîné avant d'avoir une identité propre, d'être un garçon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre…

- Et bien oui, c'est une possibilité, et pour le moment c'est ce qui semble le plus probable.

- Intéressant, commenta une voix qu'ils commençaient à bien connaître.

* * *

Treize respira l'air froid du début de soirée à New York. Après ces quelques heures d'avion, ça lui faisait du bien. Il prit la navette qui le mena à l'aéroport et attendit quelques minutes que ses deux employés récupèrent ses valises.

Il se rendit ensuite à l'endroit où il pourrait prendre un taxi. Il en héla deux (il aimait voyager léger) pour qu'ils l'emmènent, lui et ses bagages, jusque dans un de ses hôtels. On lui avait dit que le fils Winner avait été manger au _Magnifique_. Il espérait que de voir son rival descendre dans l'hôtel d'en face le ferait chier.

* * *

- Tiens, Elina Noin, remarqua Duo, blasé.

- Elle-même, pour vous servir. Je venais juste voir comment si vous aviez appris des choses hier puisque, apparemment, vous avez réussi à rester à la hauteur du supposé Lowe Jr. un certain temps.

- Eh bien, répondit Quatre le plus sérieusement du monde, la regardant droit dans les yeux, il semble que nous soyons victime depuis le début d'un vaste canular. Lowe Jr. serait en réalité, d'après ses propres dires, James Bond. Or James Bond appartient aux services secrets. Comme c'est également notre cas, il semble que tout cela résulte d'une mauvaise coordination entre les différents pays. Donc epsilon n'existe pas mais silence, peut-être James, ce très estimé collègue, a-t-il besoin d'une couverture et il serait malheureux de le compromettre.

- Ce raisonnement est tellement judicieux que j'ai du mal à le suivre ! Ne pensez-vous pas plutôt que James Bond soit là pour s'entraîner pour le tournage de son prochain film, et tout ceci incognito.

- C'est très possible. Vous êtes douée pour les raisonnements !

- Trêve de compliments vous allez me faire rougir !

- Peut-être qu'au moins la timidité vous étoufferait et que vous arrêteriez de sortir autant de conneries, lâcha Duo, faussement agacé.

- Oh non, je ne m'arrête pas pour si peu, répondit la jeune fille, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Donc vous pensez que Lowe Jr. vit tout ça comme un simple jeu ?

- C'est une possibilité, avança prudemment Wufei. Au sujet des recherches, nous avons décidé d'opérer différemment. Nous allons chercher dans le passé de Lowe Jr. pour essayer de le comprendre et de le trouver.

Elina hocha la tête, retenant un soupir de soulagement. Enfin les recherches prenaient la bonne orientation. Heero devait probablement déjà être au courant, mais elle le lui dirait quand même.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas autre chose à vous communiquer. Ah si, il semble que nous fassions quelques minces progrès au sujet de Howard.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, neutre en apparence, mais en ébullition intérieurement. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu le vieil homme. Malgré tout, elle l'aimait. _Mais il y a quand même des limites.Papi, si tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue, je t'assassine, je t'étrangle, je t'éviscère… _Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées tout à fait charmantes :

- Et vous, rien à signaler ?

- Non, j'ai juste un message de la part de Trowa pour Zechs.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

- Beau blond, on remet ça quand tu veux, et elle adressa un clin d'œil à un Zechs rouge de honte.

Duo lui était explosé de rire devant les mines estomaquées de leurs collègues.

- Au fait Duo, j'espère que le rendez-vous avec mon collègue hier s'est bien passé. Je vais travailler maintenant, je lui demanderai un compte-rendu.

Et ce fut au tour de Duo de virer au cramoisi.

* * *

Duo rentra chez lui avec soulagement. Il avait passé le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à travailler à éviter les questions sur son rendez-vous de la veille, une fois que les autres eurent réglé le cas de Zechs.

Il s'affala dans son canapé. Heureusement qu'il était enfin en week-end et qu'il n'était pas de garde. Il fut interrompu dans sa bienheureuse flemmardise par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Avec un soupir, il se leva pour aller ouvrir pour se retrouver devant un homme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

- Vous me devez quarante-sept euros, lança-t-il sans détour.

- Pardon ?

- Hier soir quand je vous ai ramené, vous n'étiez pas en état de me payer alors je repasse. Et vous avez intérêt à me donner un généreux pour boire sachant que je vous ai ramené dans votre appartement !

Trop choqué pour réagir et se souvenant vaguement maintenant du chauffeur de taxi, Duo alla chercher l'argent. _Mais si je me souviens à peine de ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait devant Heero ?_ se demanda-t-il paniqué.

* * *

Voilà, je trouve cette fin de chapitre mieux que la première partie et j'espère que vous aussi. Rassurez-vous dans le prochain chapitre Duo et Heero se revoient enfin, même si ce n'est pas encore ça!

Sinon je ne sais pas quand je vais poster à nouveau, j'ai pas mal de boulot et un emploi du temps pas vraiment chargé mais plutôt étrange (personne ne comprend ce que je veux dire mais le fait est là). Mais j'essaierai de le faire avant décembre normalement. Bon week-end à tous!

N'oubliez pas de me faire la charité d'une petite review an cliquant sur le petit bouton go en dessous (je précise où c'est parce que j'ai mis trois semaines à trouver quand je suis arrivée, et c'est encore Catirella qui avait indiqué ça! je mets "encore" car elle m'a gentiment déjà dit plusieurs choses sur le fonctionnement de ffnet, consciemment ou non, et récemment quelque chose qui m'empêchera de passer pour une débile devant d'autres... Merci beaucoup!)


	12. Chapter 11

_**J'ai vu…**_

Bref me revoilà, à l'heure, avec le bon chapitre (parce que j'ai failli poster mon dossier de TPE, heureursement que je vérifie).

Et oui les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Elina et blablabla.

Ici pas beaucoup d'action, mais beaucoup du reste

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11 :**

Quatre continuait les recherches à son bureau. Ce samedi, il était de garde avec Wufei et ils pouvaient travailler tranquillement, avec des horaires réduits.

Le jeune homme abandonna son dossier pour vérifier les mouvements des différentes organisations qui tournaient autour de Lowe Jr. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant que de feuilleter son dossier précédent, et tout prétexte à arrêter, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, était le bienvenue. Il se mit donc à l'ordinateur, et commença à faire une petite recherche dans les différents fichiers pour afficher les nouveautés. Il se voyait très mal tout relire à la rechercher d'éventuels changements.

Avec un enthousiasme assez modéré, il entreprit de tout lire, page après page. _Mais c'est dingue, comment est-ce qu'il peut se passer autant de choses en une nuit ? _Il retint un gémissement de désespoir en songeant que les mises à jour n'étaient certainement pas terminées vu l'heure matinale, et qu'il en avait pour au moins deux heures. Il émergea de la vague de nostalgie qui venait de l'assaillir en songeant au dossier ô combien ennuyant qu'il venait de quitter, mais aussi ô combien plus court !

Wufei savourait le calme qui régnait dans le bureau en l'absence de Maxwell, et sentait la sérénité le pénétrer. Le blond était vraiment un collègue de travail parfait, intelligent, compétent et silencieux…

- QUOI !!!?!?!

Après avoir manqué de se casser la figure, le Chinois se dit qu'il ferait vraiment mieux de retenir ses pensées la prochaine fois pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus. Il reporta son attention sur l'Arabe. Celui-ce était debout, la chaise de son bureau avait valsé de l'autre côté de la pièce, ses poings se serraient et se desserraient, et ses joues étaient rouges de fureur.

- Quel bâtard ! Quel salaud ! Quel enculé ! Il ose me faire ça, A MOI !! Non mais s'il croit s'en sortir comme ça, s'il croit gagner MAIS IL SE FOUT LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL ! Je vais lui montrer ce que vaut un Winner ! Parce qu'en plus Mônnsieur vient me narguer ! Nan mais il se prend pour qui ce bouseux !

Wufei regardait avec incrédulité son collègue parler à son écran d'ordinateur, penché en avant, les poings maintenant sur la table.

- Euh Quatre ? Un problème ?

Ledit Quatre continua pendant une bonne minute son monologue, où les mots qui ressortaient le plus étaient « enfoiré » et « sale connard », jusqu'au moment où Wufei réitéra sa question. A cet instant seulement le blond émergea, et fixa le Chinois avec une expression de pure folie sur son visage :

- Naaaaaaaannnnnn, ne t'en fais pas ! Cet enfoiré de Kushrenada a débarqué hier en ville, est descendu dans l'hôtel en face du restaurant dont je voulais faire ma cantine pour me faire chier, compte nous doubler pour ruiner ma famille, mais c'est pas grave c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ce crétin prétentieux !

Sur ce il alla récupérer sa chaise et se mit à taper avec frénésie sur son ordinateur quelque chose qui ne voulait probablement rien dire. Wufei continua à le fixer, visiblement assez estomaqué.

- Euh… Quatre, c'est si grave que ça ?

Le jeune homme leva sur lui un regard incrédule, qui pouvait se traduire par « mais tu es débile ou quoi ! ».

- Mais bien sûr que non, je viens de te dire que j'en avais rien à faire !

* * *

La journée s'était déroulée normalement pour Zechs, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à prendre son courage à deux mains et qu'il appelle ses parents pour leur dire qu'il avait revu sa sœur… 

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la conversation fut éprouvante, pour lui comme pour ses parents qui avaient réussi à le mettre dans un état nerveux assez indéfinissable. Il venait à peine de se laisser lamentablement tomber dans son canapé que son portable sonna, affichant un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Allô, fit-il sèchement.

- Enervé beau blond ? lui demanda une voix apparemment assez amusée, mais avec son propriétaire, rien n'était moins sûr.

Zechs piqua un fard monumental à l'appellation. Merde, habituellement il ne réagissait pas comme ça lorsque ses ami(e)s d'un soir lui donnaient des diminutifs plus stupide les uns que les autres. Oui mais là, les rôles étaient inversés. Pour la première fois, il avait été séduit et n'avait pas séduit.

- Oh plus maintenant belle mèche ! répliqua-t-il pour donner le change.

- Ravi de l'entendre. Elina t'a fait passer le message ?

- Tu veux dire le « on remet ça quand tu veux » qu'elle a bien pris soin de dire alors que tous mes collègues étaient là ?

- Ah je vois qu'elle l'a fait.

- Comment tu as eu mon numéro Trowa ?

- Secret professionnel !

- Ben voyons ! Je suppose que tu m'appelles d'un numéro que tu n'utilises pas pour contacter tes hommes, parce que sinon tu sais je suis prêt à le relever pour qu'on puisse te mettre sur écoute !

- Non rassure toi, pas la peine. Je t'appelle d'un numéro spécial « conquêtes », tu pourras demander confirmation à Duo il le connaît bien.

- Non merci, je préfère ne pas m'aventurer dans une conversation comme ça avec lui et je vais te croire sur parole.

- Et si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi tu me crois sur parole ou tu viens vérifier ?

- Je crois que là une vérification s'impose, sourit Zechs en se redressant sur le canapé et en se disant que la journée risquait de ne pas être si mauvaise que ça finalement.

- Je t'attends pour une vérification dans les règles alors.

- Compte sur moi.

Le blond raccrocha, se changea et partit rapidement de son appartement, sans oublier au passage d'enregistrer le numéro de la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

* * *

Wufei et Quatre avaient repris un travail dans le calme, bien que parfois un léger « connard » s'échappait des lèvres du blond, sans que celui-ci semble s'en rendre compte. 

Le commandant Noventa entra discrètement dans le bureau, ne voulant pas déranger ses subordonnés, au cas où ils auraient besoin de concentration. Les deux regards qu'il reçut immédiatement après avoir passé la porte, sûr pourtant de n'avoir fait aucun bruit, envoyèrent la notion de discrétion loin du bureau.

Voyant que les deux jeunes hommes attendaient des explications quant à sa venue, le commandant leur expliqua simplement qu'il devait quitter le bureau. Il partait chercher son frère et sa belle-sœur qui revenaient du Japon à l'aéroport, et avait son biper et son portable sur lui en cas d'urgence.

Ils acquiescèrent et se replongèrent dans le travail, sans plus se soucier de leur supérieur qui quitta la pièce.

Les minutes passèrent, et Quatre finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il se faisait profondément chier. Ce fait acquis, il adopta naturellement l'attitude de toute personne dans sa situation :

- Feeiiiiiiii, qu'est-ce que tu faaaaaiiiiiiiiiis ?

Le Chinois lui répondit, sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers son collègue.

- Je fais des recherches sur Elina Noin. Tout ce qu'on sait sur son état actuel et également sur son passé, ses parents, sa famille, comment elle a connu Barton…

Les yeux de Quatre se mirent à briller.

- Tu n'as pas une soudaine envie de me passer le dossier pour que je continue, et que tu puisses te consacrer à des choses dignes de toi ?

En soupirant, le Chinois lui fit transférer toutes ses recherches par réseau et s'attaqua à un nouveau boulot. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Puis :

- Fais attention Quatre.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux, curieux.

- Je sais qu'elle te plaît.

- Je ne m'en suis pas caché.

- Je sais.

Nouveau silence.

- Mais cette fille a réussi plusieurs fois à passer toutes les barrières de sécurité du bâtiment. Elle a semé Zechs en deux minutes et est une proche de Barton. Et crois moi, elle est dangereuse, peut-être plus que ce que je peux imaginer. Il suffit de voir sa posture, sa silhouette, ses mouvements. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut tuer sans hésiter. Fais attention.

- Un de mes défauts peut-être, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles faciles. Elle me plaît, je l'aurais.

Une fois encore, le silence retomba.

* * *

Duo soupira, frustré au plus haut point. Enfin, après quelques minutes de lutte supplémentaires, il réussit à trouver LA chemise qui ferait craquer tous les mecs et les filles de la boîte, celle avec laquelle il avait même réussit à convertir des homophobes. 

Satisfait, il s'admira dans la glace, se disant que s'il n'était pas lui-même, il se draguerait sans hésitation. Il ne rentrerait pas seul ce soir.

Sans qu'il le remarque immédiatement, l'image d'un jeune Japonais fit son chemin dans son esprit. Le Japonais en question était horriblement sexy et se déhanchait langoureusement sur une piste de danse, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Ravalant sa salive, Duo revint sur terre. Il entreprit de se calmer, comprenant avec un certain dépit qu'un amant d'une nuit ne servirait à rien pour le soulager.

Résigné, il s'apprêta à passer la soirée avec sa main.

* * *

Le reste du week-end se déroula sans incidents, mis à part les brusques sautes d'humeur de Quatre qui, malheureusement pour Wufei, était encore de garde avec lui le dimanche. 

Duo arriva le lundi avec soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper, et peut-être que son fantasme sortirait enfin de sa tête. Cette situation était totalement nouvelle pour lui, qui avait jusqu'à maintenant pu satisfaire toutes ses envies, et également totalement désagréable. D'autant plus qu'il avait passé les deux derniers jours à se faire des films sur le moment, maintenant proche, où il irait récupérer son portable. _N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas… Arrgh, et s'il ne voulait même pas me parler !!!_

- Bonjour Duo, bon week-end?

- Fantastique Zechs! Merveilleux! Je peux savoir d'où de te vient ce sourire niais?

- Hm ? Oh rien. Dis-moi, je peux voir quel numéro Barton utilisait pour t'appeler ? demanda le blond, avec l'air exact de ce qu'il était − c'est à dire quelqu'un qui avait passé une nuit d'enfer et qui avait hâte de recommencer.

Duo regarda son ami avec effarement.

- Surtout, ne me parle pas de ce que tu as fait ce week-end ou je risquerais de m'énerver, grogna-t-il avant de s'installer à son bureau.

Zechs le fixa un instant, étonné que l'Américain réagisse comme ça. Normalement, il aurait dû sauter au plafond, faire un grand « QUOI », lui faire un sermon, lui foutre la honte devant tout le personnel… Mais là, rien. Il devait être de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant que Sally entra en courant dans la salle, l'air totalement surexcitée, bousculant Quatre qui arrivait. Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'immobilisa et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

- Où est Wufei ?

- ENCORE PAR TERRE PARCE QUE JE VIENS DE ME FAIRE RENVERSER PAR UNE ONNA INCONSCIENTE !!!

La voix venait du couloir. Nullement gênée, Sally attendit que Wufei se décide enfin à entrer, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, regrettant déjà d'avoir abandonné l'idée d'emmener son sabre au bureau.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, tout le monde attendant que la brune prenne la parole. Au de quelques secondes, Quatre émit un petit « oui ? » pour encourager Sally à parler. Grossière erreur. La jeune femme redevint surexcitée.

- C'est génial ! Odin Lowe était un inconscient ! Et-un-grand-sentimental-qui-l'aurait-cru ? Il a commis une erreur ! Il a commis une erreur ! Il a commis une erreur ! Il a commis une erreur ! Enfin !

Les quatre homme regardaient la jeune femme, médusés, ne pouvant pas croire que leur collègue habituellement si calme se tenait devant eux.

- Euh… Sally ? tenta Duo, intimidé tout d'un coup.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux expliquer ?

Triomphante, elle tendit une feuille de papier froissée à Duo. Ce dernier la regarda, tandis que ses collègues intrigués s'étaient déplacés pour regarder par-dessus ses épaules.

Sur la feuille, il y avait un dessin de chat.

* * *

Treize ne revenait toujours pas de l'incompétence de ses hommes. Ils n'avaient quasiment aucune information, et ce, malgré l'autorisation de Barton de faire ce que bon leur semblait dans la ville du moment qu'il ne perturbait pas ses petits trafics. 

Pour se passer les nerfs, il entreprit de déchirer méthodiquement une feuille vierge en petits morceaux. Il le fit avec classe, cela va sans dire. Il n'allait pas non plus s'abaisser à s'emporter devant l'homme qui venait de lui faire son rapport.

Puis il inspira profondément. Pro-fon-dé-ment. Il regarda l'homme. Il inspira. Il regarda l'homme. Il inspira.

- DEHORS !

L'autre partit en courant, n'attendant que ça. Treize se laissa aller en arrière. Il inspira encore une fois, puis se mit à réfléchir. Bien. Il avait cruellement besoin d'informations, et bien entendu aucune organisation illégale ne lui en donnerait. Il devait donc aller voir du côté du gouvernement. Ou d'Interpol. Comme le fils Winner. Il sourit. Le jeune Quatre allait vouloir le tuer.

* * *

Certes, le chat était assez bien dessiné. Et puis ce n'était pas n'importe quel chat, non. Il était noir avec une tache blanche sur le front. Et, fait extraordinaire, il jouait avec une pelote de laine. Bref, c'était un dessin de chat. 

Et, malgré tous leurs efforts, les quatre agents d'Interpol avaient du mal à faire le lien entre ce dessin, aussi original soit-il, et le fait que Odin Lowe avait été inconscient. Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'ils essayaient.

- Hm, Sally, j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre, se décida Wufei.

La jeune femme adressa un grand sourire au Chinois.

- Et bien, vous savez qu'on a recommencé à fouiller dans les affaires de Lowe, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice quelconque. Récemment, alors qu'ils fouillaient une valise pour la quatrième fois, nos collègues ont découvert, par hasard, un système de double fond jusqu'alors inconnu et ultra sécurisé. Et, dans ce double fond, il y avait ce dessin.

- Et ? demanda Duo, exprimant par là l'avis général.

- Retourne la feuille et regarde.

L'Américain s'exécuta. Au dos de la feuille, on pouvait voir écrit, d'une écriture enfantine adorable « _Bonne fête papa_ ».

- Maintenant, regarde la signature du dessin.

Le jeune homme retourna la feuille de nouveau. Au niveau d'une des pattes du chat, en bas à droite, on pouvait voir une sorte de gribouillis. On aurait dit que l'enfant avait voulu imiter le style des signatures que faisaient les artistes pour signer leurs œuvres. C'était sans doute le cas. Après quelques secondes, on arrivait sans mal à déchiffrer la petite signature.

HYL.

Les agents se regardèrent. Sally reprit la parole.

- Sans aucun doute, ce sont les initiales de Lowe Jr. Et le L est pour Lowe bien sûr. Qui aurait cru que le tueur de génie qu'était Odin Lowe ne pourrait pas se résoudre à se séparer d'un simple dessin, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'un détail, aussi insignifiant qu'il puisse être, pouvait toujours avoir son importance. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir la signification du HY. Peut-être que ça ne servira à rien mais peut-être qu'au contraire, ce sera décisif.

* * *

Heero commençait à se sentir fatigué. Ce midi était tout simplement infernal. Les commandes se succédaient et, particulièrement, celles des plats qu'il était le seul à préparer. Sa notoriété grandissait et déjà, plusieurs restaurants lui avaient proposé de fortes sommes pour l'engager. Mais pour le moment, il était très bien là où il était, avec son salaire qui ne cessait d'augmenter. 

- Heero ! Quelqu'un veut te voir !

Le métis jura. Il était déjà débordé et ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps. Avec un soupir, il songea que ça devait être quelqu'un d'important pour qu'on le dérange. Il sortit de la cuisine. _Bien sûr, qui d'autre que l'ami de monsieur Winner…_

- Euh, bonjour Heero, dit Duo d'une petite voix.

Il était très gêné, encore en train de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire lors de leur rendez-vous.

- Bonjour.

- Je voulais te demander… Enfin tu vois, tu as gardé mon portable l'autre soir.

Silence de la part du Japonais, dont le visage n'affichait aucune expression.

- J'aimerais bien le récupérer, continua l'Américain, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, et avec la bizarre impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal face au regard de son interlocuteur.

- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Désolé.

Duo n'avait qu'une envie, partir en courant. Mais il avait les yeux légèrement baissés, ce qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur le torse de son fantasme, moulé par le tablier. Cette vision lui donna un certain courage.

- Ben… On pourrait peut-être se revoir un soir, comme ça tu me le rendras.

L'Américain faillit se baffer. Non mais est-ce qu'il était obligé de rougir comme ça, comme un collégien qui invite une fille pour la première fois au bal de fin d'année ? Il avait quand même un peu plus d'expérience que ça. Et plus que Heero quoi. C'était le Japonais qui aurait dû rougir, pas lui ! _La vie est injuste._

Le métis faillit lui dire sèchement de repasser le lendemain midi. Puis il fut pris d'un léger remords, à voir le natté si perdu devant lui. Il songea un instant qu'il s'en voudrait, qu'il penserait sûrement que c'était de sa faute s'il le repoussait aussi sèchement.

Le Japonais se reprit. Depuis quand ce genre de chose lui importait-il ? Non, il allait accepter de revoir Duo, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un agent d'Interpol et que Heero se devait de surveiller ses ennemis. Sa raison lui souffla que de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être au courant des agissements de l'organisation.

Rapidement, il chercha une raison valable à donner à son esprit pratique pour revoir l'Américain. Il savait déjà que toute sa personnalité se révolterait s'il s'avouait se sentir un peu coupable pour l'autre soir. L'autre avait été tellement attendrissant avec son petit air de cocker mouillé…

L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Duo était beau. Avoir une expérience homosexuelle ne serait pas mal, au moins il pourrait être sûr de connaître ses préférences, ses expériences étant relativement limitées. En fait, elles se limitaient à Réléna. Et puis le natté n'avait qu'une envie, lui plaire. Il pourrait se faire inviter. Le problème avec les filles, c'était que le mec était plus ou moins censés payer.

- Jeudi soir, je ne travaille toujours pas.

L'Américain sourit, ravi.

Ça lui allait bien.

- Ça me va. Je passe te prendre ici à 21heures ?

Heero hocha la tête et, sans s'attarder davantage, retourna en cuisine.

Duo partit, s'autorisant à fantasmer de nouveau.

* * *

Heero hésitait. 

Il fixait un nouveau rendez-vous. Le troisième et probablement dernier de Lowe Jr.

Ce rendez-vous avec Duo était une mauvaise idée finalement. Il en était convaincu. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur son mail où les mots « jeudi soir » étaient clairement écrits. Il hésita.

_Et merde._

A la vitesse de l'éclair, il tapa sur les touches de l'ordinateur et envoya le mail. A la place de « jeudi soir », on pouvait maintenant lire « à une date dont nous conviendrons ensemble ».

* * *

à suivre 

Voilà, chapitre dont je ne suis pas satsfaite comme d'habitude. Je ne suis pas sûre que les pensées de Heero soient très claires, en me relisant je me suis dit que ça pouvait être interprété bizarrement. Si vous avez des questions...

Sinon je me doute que ce n'était pas la rencontre Heero/duo que vous attendiez, en tout cas ce n'était pas celle que je volais écrire, mais bon voilà (merci à l'auteur pour cette explication contructive).

Ah autre chose (encore), au dernier chapitre j'ai parlé d'euros au lieu de dollars. Je sais que ce n'est pas important mais bon, je suis un peu maniaque sur certains trucs (pa le rangement de ma chambre en tout cas).

Sinon petite **question,** est-ce que vous voulez un récapitulatif au prochain chapitre?

Voilà je pense poster le prochain chapitre pendant les vacances de Noël, et si je ne poste pas avant **bonnes fêtes à tous et surtout à toutes**!

Reviews?


End file.
